Be Careful, It's My Heart
by C.J Todd
Summary: Dean Winchester's used to his cross country road trips with his brother. Steve Rogers is on a road trip to see how the world had changed in seventy years. The two meet and strike up a friendship while neither of the two know how to do so; let alone a relationship. The Star Spangled Man doesn't really have a plan for that.
1. Star Spangled Man Without a Plan

There were some things Steve Rogers just didn't like about the future, but that didn't mean there weren't things he did. The future could be confusing at times, seventy years were a lot of time to miss, but Steve had decided he would try his best to figure it out the best he could. He wouldn't ever be able to change what happened, so he'd have to make the best of it.

Traveling across the country on his motorcycle to see how much the world had changed seemed like a good enough start. He didn't want to be some bitter old man, like Tony suggested he was, ranting about the _good old days,_ and with his back pay from the military he was pretty well off as far as finances were concerned. Tony had offered them all a place to stay at his tower, but Steve wasn't ready for that yet. He and Tony were on better terms, and the other Avengers too, but Steve needed some time on his own first.

Sometimes being on his own did get to him some nights, and he'd consider calling Tony and Bruce even though he couldn't understand their science talk sometimes he at least knew their phone numbers. He did know Natasha's number but non-business phone wasn't good for covert Shield missions' same thing went for Clint. They would contact him on occasion, but Steve knew how busy they were. It didn't help much that Natasha had started trying to set him up with agents, and Clint would usually try and help her out. Steve really appreciated the concern, but if he was going to meet anyone he wanted it to be on his own. As for Thor, he was a good fella, but Steve was sure there weren't any phones on Asgard. The rest of Shield he couldn't care much about. He wasn't going to call Fury up if he got a little lonely.

Other than Shield and the Avengers he didn't know anyone else, but he tried Without the shield and the 'spangles' almost everyone didn't know he was actually Captain America. Rather than hide out in a motel, resting up, or going on runs alone he'd slow his pace to match a jogger who didn't mind his company, he'd occasionally go out to eat or a bar just to be around other people.

He met a nice waitress in a coffee shop in New York, there had been a nice old man in Ohio who helped him get to a gas station after he accidently ran his bike out of gas without realizing it, he didn't act like a hermit and not talk to people like Tony thought he did. Natasha thought he was just being friendly, but he really did like being around other people. When people sat down to talk to him, although not many really did, he'd talk to them. Most people kept to themselves or their friends, so he didn't intrude.

He hadn't really been West before just for leisure. Before the war started he hadn't been out of New York due to his ill health; not even once. After he had been pretty busy with the USO shows and then fighting overseas. He didn't think he was quite ready yet for Las Vegas, like Tony had suggested he visit, but he did enjoy rolling through the small towns and the peaceful deserts. Tonopah, Nevada was supposed to have some of the best night skies for stargazing, and a historic mining park, so Steve thought he might check it out.

It took him a while to find it but he eventually found a cafe a old woman at a rest stop had recommended to him. Stage Stop cafe' wasn't too ritzy, but it looked nice enough and he was really hungry enough to eat anything. Having a metabolism four times the speed of a normal man did have it's disadvantages at times. The waitress had dark brown hair cut very short, but it accented her cheekbones nicely. Back in the forties he couldn't think of a single woman who would cut her hair that short, but nowadays woman did and Steve could see the advantages. Easily manageable, less hassle, harder to grab in a fight; he didn't tell the girl, Laurie, that but he did compliment her and his chicken, potatoes, and greens and drink came out pretty quickly. She seemed a bit worried he was eating alone, and asked if he was waiting for anyone. He hadn't been, until a green eyed man in a leather jacket slid into his booth.

"Ford, right? My little brother's doing some research at the library, before we check out the Mizbah hotel and-"

Steve interrupted him, "I prefer Chevy's but I just have a bike, so no Ford isn't right."

The man's eyes widened and his mouth fell open slightly, "Wait, you're not Ford Harrison?"

Steve shrugged, "Uh, I'm Steve Rogers. Nice to meet you."  
The man was obviously still confused but his mouth twitched into a small smile, "I'm Dean; Dean Winchester." His phone vibrated in his pocket. He quickly glanced at it to check the text and rolled his eyes, "Jesus, can't believe that little twerp already met up with Ford at the damned library. Sorry, man you just have that look I thought you were well-"

Steve raised a brow, "Military? I get that alot. You serving?"

Dean muttered where it almost couldn't be heard, at least by anyone else who didn't have super hearing, "Nowhere you heard of, buddy." His voice returned to a normal level, "You?"

"I used to."

Lauren had her little notepad all ready when she returned to Steve's booth, "Oh, I see you've got someone sitting with you now? Anything I can get you, sir?"

Dean glanced at Steve, and he just shrugged in return. He didn't mind Dean sitting there if he wanted to. Dean grinned, and Steve couldn't help thinking he had a pretty nice smile, "Well, I already interrupted your lunch anyway, so I guess I might as well. I'll have the burger and fries with a- Hey Steve, whatcha got?"

"Pepsi-Cola." He replied.

Dean chuckled, "You can just say Pepsi, dude. Well, a Coke will be good even if it puts me at odds with Mr. Pepsi over there."

Lauren giggled, "Alright, I'll be right back with that."

Dean asked, "You really replied with me asking if you're name was Ford by saying you were a Chevy man? What's you're favorite?"

Steve replied, "1942 Coupe."

During the war most of everything was being put to the war effort, but before the war him and Bucky would go out and watch some of the cool cars drove by those with money riding down the road. No one in their neighborhood had a car, some didn't even have food on the table, but they'd dreamed of taking a road trip in one of those.

"Ah, getting really vintage. Well I guess from that era I'd choose a 49' Hudson, but I drive a 67' black Impala and she runs like a dream."

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't have a car at the moment, but I do have a Harley." He hadn't ever seen a 49' Hudson or a 67' Impala, but he wasn't going to tell Dean that the 'really vintage' era had been _his_ era.

"Softail Slim? You strike me as a Softtail Slim kind of guy."

"Yeah." Steve replied, "That's the one."

Steve could really see the difference, more actually put, the generation gap, between himself and Dean. While Steve kept blonde his hair combed in a neatly, but what he thought looked respectable Dean's was a darker dirty blond hair was gelled to spike up at the front. Steve had been told a clean shave was respectable and proper, but Dean wore slight scruff around his jaw.

Natasha had claimed his plaid shirt looked like a tablecloth when she saw it, but he liked it. He buttoned it up, and tucked his shirt in because his mother had always told him not to look disheveled. Dean's plaid shirt was more muted in color and much more casual. He wore it as a layer to a black undershirt with none of the buttons done up, and the shirt definitely not tucked in. Steve wore khaki's while Dean wore worn-in Jeans, and they both wore a leather jacket but that was their only similarity.

Lauren brought Dean's food and he dug in with gusto. Steve hadn't noticed he'd taken the pencil out of the pocket and started sketching on a napkin. Dean was busy singing the praises of the burger, but the artist in Steve was too distracted. The scruff made him look a bit older in contrast to his wide eyes and freckles. It also made him look more masculine with his very full lips. His eyes would probably take a while to get right in paint, but it'd be worth it. There was just something so aesthetically pleasing about the man's face he couldn't put his finger on it; was it the symmetry?

He had been briefed in on a bit of the changes in the world, such as segregation laws being no longer in place and you couldn't be jailed for being homosexual. The agents when he first woke up had walked on eggshells around him about everything, but there were some things Steve Rogers was not and homophobic and racist were some of those things. He was in some ways an old man, but he definitely didn't miss those things about his time. They hadn't completely gone away, but there was definitely some more support from the general public. No one suspected Captain America just might look at fellas the same way as dames, so he had to research that little bit more himself. His inner artist aside, he thought Dean as attractive, but that didn't mean he'd tell him that. He knew sometimes people still didn't react kindly to things of that sort if they weren't also, but it didn't matter.

It wasn't like he had gotten far with many girls without Bucky's intervention, and his interactions of that sort with men were almost none. He had been kissed in a alley by a friend's older brother, but he had only visited once and never spoke to Steve again even when he was around. Him and Bucky had kissed once when they were still boys and wondered what it had been like. It had been alright, except Bucky had thrown himself to the floor and went on and on about 'Steve cooties.'

His mother had thought it was some crack about him being sick all the time, not knowing what had gone on before the jokes, and Bucky's ear had been red for a week. In the war Bucky had made a crack about Peggy catching 'Steve cooties', and Bucky had laughed at Steve's red face, but no longer being so thin a tough breeze might blow him over it could actually hurt when he punched his obnoxious best friend in the arm.

Dean spoke after he swallowed a chunk of his burger, "Wow, that looks pretty good let me see!"

Steve looked at the napkin with Dean drawn on it, and then back to Dean who tried to peer across the table to see his drawing. He quickly held it under the table, "Oh, no, it's not that good. It's just a doodle."

Dean stuck out his hand for it, "Come on, I'm not gonna shit on it or anything."

Steve replied, "I sure hope not."

Dean rolled his eyes, "I mean I won't make fun of it. Come on, Steve."

Steve lowered his eyes and huffed, "It's kinda crummy. I just did it real quick."

"Come on, Stevie!"

Steve signed, "Fine, just don't call me Stevie."

Dean shrugged, "Makes me think of Stevie Wonder or Stevie Nicks, but fine I'll stick with Steve."

Steve slowly pulled the napkin out from underneath the table and slid it over to Dean. He stared at his lap so he wouldn't know if Dean's eyes were on him or not. He really didn't want Dean to tell him to get lost because he was offended or something. It wasn't even one of his best works, so he might even say something like 'Do I really look like that?' He waited for Dean to let him have it.

"Wow!" Dean's voice didn't _sound_ mad, "Steve, this is seriously awesome! It's pretty detailed and pretty damn accurate. It's not even a drawing of me stuffing my face. Did you do it from memory? Why didn't you want to show me this? It's great!"

Steve smiled, "You really think it's swell?"

Dean cracked up laughing. Steve thought he looked pretty nice like that. His eyes would crinkle up, and he'd flash a toothy grin. Steve didn't think Dean was laughing at him, but he looked generally happy. Making someone happy was much better than getting them riled up and angry, "Yeah, dude, it's really fuckin' swell. Wanna Fry?"

Steve asked, "Pardon?"

Dean wiggled a fry in front of his face, "Does Steven want a fry? Seriously, man it won't kill you. I also will not try that weird vegetable medley thing you have because my little brother has been trying to get me to eat peas for God knows how long, and I have not given in yet."

Steve took the fry but made sure to give Dean a firm look, "Eating vegetables is important and good for your health. Also why are you going with Steven now? It's the name on my birth certificate yeah, but I prefer Steve."

Dean smirked, "Dude, your health looks like it's good as it can get." Steve didn't quite understand what that meant exactly, but he thought it might be a compliment. Dean continued, "As for Steven; Steven Tyler, Steven Seagal, Steven Spielberg."

Steve knew who Steven Tyler was because Tony had once tried it out as a nickname that wasn't ice or Captain related. He knew who Steven Seagal was because he had watched it in his motel after Clint had texted him telling him he needed to watch it. "I don't know who Steven Spielberg is."

Dean explained, "Dude's like a filmmaker. Seriously, E.T, Jaws, Jurassic Park, Close Encounters, A.I, Goonies, Poltergeist, Schindler's List, Raiders of the Lost Ark; Harrison Ford Raiders of the Lost Arc era!"

Movie titles; most of which he had not even heard or didn't even sound like words! Steve was just going to have to wing it, "Uh, Schindler sounds German."

"Well yeah, the guy in the movie played by Liam Neeson, is German. It's a movie kinda centered around what happened in World War 2. I think it was made in 1992 or maybe it was 93' I'm not sure."

Abort the mission! Abort Abort!

He had actually seen the movie titled A.I. Tony had said a bit about his A.I which was the disembodied voice in his home. Steve had first thought he was some sort of machine that replied to voice commands, but seeing Tony treat the A.I like his buddy, assistant, butler, and in some cases his own child he learned better. Tony had been a little disappointed in his reaction, but it made up for it when Clint thought there was a ghost since no one at Shield had debriefed him of JARVIS. Steve just wished he had listened a bit more closely to Tony's tech talk, so he could at least _try_ to sound smart.

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, "I haven't seen those other movies, but I have seen A.I."

Dean grinned and it helped Steve feel a bit better to know Dean wouldn't bust his chops over his lack of knowledge, "That one's great. I, Robot, Bicentennial Man, A Space Odyssey, Terminator. A.I's seem pretty cool. Don't tell anyone, but I love Sci-fi. You ever read Vonnegut or Asimov? Those guy's are probably my favorites. Cat's Cradle and Slaughterhouse Five for Vonnegut are definitely high on the list. Asimov did the whole 3 laws of robotics thing. Palahniuk and Bukowski are good on occasion, but I can't read then all the time like I could Vonnegut. Bradbury's alright; who doesn't like the Martian Chronicles or 451! Orwell and Huxley are good ones although I'll admit Brave New World did freak me out a little, but it was good. I liked Eyeless in Gaza. For Orwell, 1984 and A Clergyman's Daughter."

Steve nodded. He had actually knew and read a number of those authors back in the day. Orwell and Huxley had been publishing back then. He had read A Clergyman's Daughter and Down in Out in Paris and London by Orwell. "I've read a few works by Huxley and Brave New World was pretty good. I remember the first time I read it, I read it straight through until I went to bed and had nightmares about it. I ended up having an Asthma attack. I still read it quite a few times after that."  
Dean quoted, " _Linda had been a slave, Linda had died; others should live in freedom, and the world be made beautiful. A reparation, a duty. And suddenly it was luminously clear to the Savage what he must do; it was as though a shutter had been opened, a curtain drawn back._ "

Steve quoted, "" _Chronic remorse, as all the moralists are agreed, is a most undesirable sentiment. If you have behaved badly, repent, make what amends you can and address yourself to the task of behaving better next time. On no account brood over your wrongdoing. Rolling in the muck is not the best way of getting clean._ "

"" _Actual happiness always looks pretty squalid in comparison with the overcompensations for misery. And, of course, stability isn't nearly so spectacular as instability. And being contented has none of the glamour of a good fight against misfortune, none of the picturesqueness of a struggle with temptation, or a fatal overthrow by passion or doubt. Happiness is never grand."_

Dean was pretty good at quoting paragraphs. Steve knew the one he had said, but he didn't so much as remember paragraphs even if his memory was nearly photographic when it came to images. Steve tried to sort through all the book's he knew trying to find a Brave New World quote when Dean started up again, "' _I'd rather be myself,' he said. 'Myself and nasty'. Not somebody else, however jolly."_

Steve burst out laughing, but quickly covered his mouth when Lauren's head peered around the corner looking like he'd grown a second head. Steve hoped Dean didn't see his tinted cheeks, "You're really good at that."

Dean replied, "I can do a Braveheart and RENT speech too."

Steve couldn't help but feel sheepish, "I'm sorry, I don't know what those are."

Dean nodded slowly, "Sheltered kid, huh? No worries I got a buddy like that. So where you headed?"

"California. I've mostly just been driving around and sightseeing some. I figured I'd just keep driving before I head back East. I think I'll go North this time around. You?"

"Me and My brother travel cross country all the time for work. We're almost always on the road. Probably after this we're going to Washington State."

Lauren came to their table and put down the check, "You boy's enjoy the food. Sounded like you were having a good time over here."

Steve blushed and smiled, but Dean outright cackled, "It was great. Steve here's a riot though. Don't let the dimples or blue puppy eyes fool ya."

Lauren laughed, "Course, have a good day then."

Steve replied, "Thank you. Have a nice day."

Steve had plans to pay the check fully, since it had really been his to start with, and it was the polite thing to do, and it wasn't like he didn't have enough money, but Dean already had his hand on it, "Oh, let me. It'd be no trouble. Besides, it was my table to begin with."

Dean said, "Dude, I jacked your table in the first place! I can take the check just fine."

Steve huffed, "Fine, we can split it, but I'll get the tip."

"On one condition: Gimme your phone."

"Pardon?"

"I'm not gonna steal it." Dean explained, "I'm just gonna put my number in it. Not everyday you meet someone as cool as you, and just in case you happen to come across anything _weird._ You can give me a call and my brother and I will take care of it."

Steve was still feeling warm over the fact someone had actually called him cool when he thought over what Dean might think as weird that he and his brother would be able to handle. A supersoldier from 1943 unfrozen 70 years in the future who worked with a team that involved Thor and a guy who turned giant and green when he got angry seemed a bit weird, but Dean didn't need to know that. He thought it better to just go along with it, "Okay, I think."

He handed Dean his phone and Dean turned it over in his hands, "This a Stark Phone? Unexpected, but cool."

Steve's first phone has been a Nokia given to him by Shield. He had gotten the hang of it before Tony and seen it and promptly smashed it with his Iron Man armor, shot it with a repulsor, and then tossed it into an incinerator. He'd been given a Stark Phone to replace it, but it was a bit more difficult than the Nokia had been. Still, apparently Nokia's were not cool but Stark Phones were. Steve wanted to be cool and by some miracle Dean thought he was, "Alright, come on Steve I'll show you my car before you head off. She's my baby."

Steve put a twenty down on the table for the tip and followed Dean towards the door. Dean asked in a whisper, "Tipped the waitress pretty well. She was pretty, but kinda young."

Steve shrugged, "She was polite, nice, and did her job very well, so why not?"

"You're something else, Steve Rogers."

Steve smiled, "I'll take that as a compliment."

Steve had never seen a '67 Chevy Impala, but the car Dean showed him was impressive: sleek, shiny, and big, "You must take really good care of her. She's really swanky."

Dean patted Steve's back, "Yeah, she's my pride and joy right after my brother. Before him on some days when he's being a bitch. Your Harley ain't half bad either. You're headed to Cali I'm headed to Washington. I know a pretty good bakery in Oregon. You wanna meet in the middle?"

If Steve was one to brag he just might call Clint, Natasha, Tony, and Bruce about him possibly making a friend all on his own without any of their help, but he wasn't one to brad. He didn't want to mess up the first possible actual friendship with someone outside his team from the time he was now living in, and even if Steve had no idea what his plan was he was going to try his best. "Sure, I'll hold you to it. You're a pretty keen, Dean."

Steve smiled with his mouth closed so he wouldn't let on how horrified he was. He had actually rhymed. Keen, Dean! God help him.

Dean smiled, "You too, Steve. You too. See ya."

"Take care!"

Jesus, no one could help him. He felt ridiculous. He'd have to watch himself better. God, if he so greeted Dean with 'What's buzzin' cousin?' He'd be done for. Steve knew some of the slang he knew was no longer being used. If he wanted to fit in he would have to try and keep up with the again, there had been something liberating about being able to just say whatever and not catch himself on using slang he'd grown up with. Dean hadn't seemed to mind, and was almost, dare he say, endeared by it. Dean seemed cool, and drove a cool car and yet he seemed to think a knucklehead like Steve, Bucky had confirmed on numerous accounts of him being a knucklehead, was cool. Tony and Clint would laugh themselves to death if they knew.

Dean drove away giving Steve a small wave, and Steve a small salute that made Dean smile again. Steve got on his bike thinking that he had the most successful non-Avenger interaction in a long while. He just needed to sort out a few things before he got started.

Tony picked up on the first ring, "What's up, Capsicle?"

Steve got right to the point, "What Vonnegut book should I read?"

"Uh...what?"

"What about Asimov? I feel like you've heard of him."

Tony replied hesitantly, "Yeah, I've got alot of Asimov actually. You'd probably want an actual book, Hell, I've seen you read an actual Newspaper, but you can just get them on your phone to read."

Steve sighed, "I don't know how."

"I can send some Vonnegut and Asimov to you then. You'll just have to tap on the little book symbol. JARVIS, you got any fav Asimov stories? Okay, you should be set."

"Thanks, Tony. Thanks, JARVIS."

Tony's voice was a little suspicious, but more so amused, "Sure thing, Spangles. Anytime."


	2. Dean Likes Okie Dokie

Sam thought Dean had been getting cabin fever. It wasn't that rough of an assumption, but it wasn't _that_ bad. So maybe he organized the Bunker and cleaned a bit more than necessary, but a clean home was a nice home. He just _might_ have hounded Charlie to pick up her damn socks for once and help him scrub the showers, but he needed help and she needed to learn to pick up her socks. He had to drag Kevin out of his room from playing that damned RPG game, and actually eat real food that wasn't a hot dog, but the kid needed to do those things. He did irritate and annoy his brother a bit more than usual, but that's what big brothers are for. The vacation was nice, but Sam said he needed to get out there and hunt.

Some hunter by the name of Ford Harrison wanted their help checking out the, supposedly extremely haunted, Mizbah Hotel in Tonopah, Nevada. Sam had jumped at it, even though Dean couldn't recall ever meeting the guy; let alone what he looked like. Charlie and Kevin had promised no strippers or fires would go on in the bunker in their absence, and even though they were adults for the most part Dean still felt uneasy about leaving them alone, so he set some ground rules before Sam physically dragged him to the Impala out the bunker.

Sam had set out in search of his all time favorite place in town saying Ford was already in town and would either find him or Sam; him more likely if he knew the Impala. Dean got bored sitting in silence all day, so rather than annoy his baby brother more than he had he listened to his stomach and searched for some sort of diner in town. It took him a while to find the Station where the cafe was hidden in, but it served burgers unlike the Mexican restaurant he had found himself in beforehand, so he didn't care.

He had thought the guy had to be a hunter; he just had the edgy soldier against the supernatural look about him. His first thought really had been that there was finally a hunter who wasn't grizzled, insane, hated their guts, young enough to want to hunt, but not old enough to be dead just yet. Blue eyes and blonde hair wasn't his usual for girls, but for guys he did enjoy it on occasion. Dean knew he was picky about men. Sam knew he was picky about men. When he had been young he had some wild escapades, sometimes with hunters, sometimes with a dude he met in a bar who caught on to his signals and followed him to his car rather than punch him in the face.

He was used to one night stands even if he didn't partake as much as he used to in his younger years. Still, he was so much pickier about men than women. Hell, he'd probably have sex with any lady if she was willing to go a few, but men, no way in hell he'd have sex with just any guy. Charlie said particular, Kevin said fastidious, and Sam said captious, and it was true. That didn't mean a good looking hunter didn't do things to him. The guy's plaid shirt stretched tight over his chest and Dean wanted to get those buttons opened up to get a look. His arms were definitely sporting some muscle in those leather sleeves; dude was a muscular guy, but not body builder level muscular. It was also the way he carried himself; calm, a little wary for danger, but trying his hardest to make himself seem less imposing to the young waitress. Add in the shy smile Dean was all for taking the guy back to his car. Hell, even the motel room; Sammy be damned.

Finding out the guy had not in fact been the hunter Ford Harrison, but a former military man by the name of Steve Rogers only deterred him a little. Sam could deal with the real Ford at the library. The guy wasn't just cute, but he'd also supplied a quick quip without a second thought at Dean's blunder. Dean played it off coolly like he usually did and the waitress, Lauren, coming and asking if he wanted anything was just too good an opportunity, The best part being the guy hadn't thrown a fit or extremely uncomfortable about having a stranger join him for lunch, but actually welcomed it. His taste in cars wasn't bad if not really vintage. Steve seemed so openly friendly and earnest it was a refreshing change than what Dean was used to.

Even if the guy didn't seem to openly flirt Dean could know when someone's eyes were watching him. He wouldn't have made it as long as a hunter if he hadn't picked up on it, so while Dean concentrated on his burger he pretended he didn't think Steve had subtly checked him out. He put his burger down so he could try and catch Steve's eye when he looked at him, but instead he had seen Steve sketching what looked like him on a napkin. The guy was not only a fantastic artist, but his speech made Dean happy. It sounded like Steve had probably been exposed to too much I Love Lucy as a kid, but Dean liked it. He liked people who just spoke how they spoke; like the sheriff that had said Okie Dokie. Dean liked Okie Dokie.

Dean wouldn't make the guy feel uncomfortable about it, so he just rolled with it. The drawing of him wasn't just fucking swell, it was beyond awesome. Steve claimed it was just a doodle, but there was so much attention to detail. Dean knew he could be a little full of himself at times, but a guy with Steve's talent with art shouldn't be so modest especially when he used crummy as an adjective; it as just too much. He might have never seen Jurassic Park, but neither had Cas so it wasn't a big deal breaker.

Castiel wasn't exactly sheltered per say, as he was an angel of the lord that wasn't a corporeal being, but celestial wavelengths with a form that wasn't human and would burn out one's retinas. Saving the world and fighting demons did get in the way of Spielburg education, but Steve didn't need to know that.

Steve was easy to talk to. Dean didn't even talk to Sam about his love for Vonnegut. Mostly because when he had mentioned it once Sam had looked at him like he'd decided to become a vegetarian and go out and on a mission to save the whales. Steve didn't know Sammy was the smart one, so Dean could talk to him about his favorite books and authors, and Steve quoted along to Brave New World quotes rather than roll his eyes. The guy had the dorkiest laugh, but making someone actually laugh out of happiness rather than being fed up was something Dean liked.

Wrangling Steve's phone from him had been a split second decision, one Dean thought just might earn him a bloody nose, but no of course not. Steve Rogers apparently hadn't been raised that way. He had given it to him and Dean was sure of his actions under the guise that just in case a monster tried to rip him to shreds he could help, but really Dean was hoping the guy might text him just to talk. It was lame and ridiculous, but totally worth it when Steve's face got all smiley and dopey when Dean let it drop he thought the guy was cool.

As much as Dean wanted to take the guy to his motel and strip him of every last article of clothing, Steve didn't seem to get the memo, and Dean really didn't mind it. It was a bit flattering actually to have a feeling the person liked him, but was an actual complete and utter sweetheart about it. Dean would never ever say that word aloud, but sweetheart was the only word that could peg Steve Rogers down pact. Not to mention the guy complimented Baby, and Dean could recall having a bit of a thing for guys who rode motorcycles. He had wanted one at a time, but it was impractical for hunting and his gigantic brother, and he could never leave Baby.

There was nothing but earnestness in his voice when Steve told Dean he was keen. The rhyme aside, the guy had basically told him he thought Dean was awesome to his face. If that wasn't a confidence booster Dean didn't know what was. Sam had texted him asking where he was, but Dean wasn't going to go back to Sammy on dealing with ghost looking goofy and grinning and the like; Dean was a professional who didn't get happy zapped by a nice encounter with a sweet guy. Maybe he could play it off like he'd got , that could work. Sammy would fall for it.

The real Ford Harrison turned out nowhere as nice as Steve; cooperative, respectful, not bad looking, but he was one of those younger hunters who got flustered around the Winchesters. Dean thought he prefered the vengeful, hate filled, little assholes than those kind of younger hunters. All they probably knew about the Winchesters were rumors from Hunter's gossiping. When you start and stop apocalypses and the like a number of times people in those types of circles start to know your name. The supposed haunted 'Mizbah Hotel' turned out to be a big hoax to bring in tourist. The flickering lights, images, and cold spots were all fake, and there wasn't a trace of EMF anywhere.

Dean couldn't bring himself to be a douche to the kid. He was still in too good of a mood. The case turned out not to be a case, so no having to dig up bones or shot rock salt for the day, and Sam sat the kid down and explained to him what to look for exactly in a real haunting. Charlie and Kevin were working on a database they planned to set up for hunters, but it was slow going.

Ellensburg, Washington actually had a body count and maybe then he'd get a chance to work off some excess energy. They drove in a peaceful silence with Eagles playing at what Sam would consider 'a proper level' on the radio. Dean was feeling good. He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, and sang softly under his breathe so he wouldn't irritate Sam. Sam had picked up a salad before getting back on the road, and eyed Dean curiously when he didn't want anything to eat. Dean knew Sam was going to ask, and Dean had his answer already on the tip of his tongue. He could read his little brother like a book. Dean would be cool about it just like he always was.

Sam breathed in deeply through his nose and then huffed with a suspicious smirk on his lips, "What's go you in such a good mood? You didn't even chew Ford out about pulling us into a hoax, and you didn't even yell at him for not finding out if the case was legit or not. I know something's up, Dean."

"Sammy, Had I what sex so-uh."

Fumbling his words definitely wasn't suspicious at all. Nope, not in the slightest. Alright, so it wasn't that cool. He should've at least practiced first.

Sam chuckled, "Dude, if you had sex you would've been bragging as soon as you walked into the library. Also, I know what you're like after good sex and it's not what I'm seeing."

Alright, so maybe Sam could read Dean like a book.

Dean grumbled, "Well, what do you know about my sex life."

"Way more than I should or ever wanted to know, but come on, Dean."

"Can't a man just be in a good mood for once?"

Sam crossed his arms and slumped in his seat, "I just wanna know what put you in such a good mood?"

Dean shrugged as he concentrated on the road, "Nothin' I'm just in a good mood! So uh, after we finish up the hunt in Washington do you think we could go to that one Angeline's Bakery in Oregon."

Sam raised a brow, "That one you said had the most awesome apple pie in the history of awesome? Why are you asking me for permission you're the driver?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah well, I mean you can get something from there if you want, it's just I was wondering if you might be okay with hanging back at maybe the motel and I went by myself."

Sam grinned, "You're meeting someone there aren't you?"

"No!"

"Is it the person who put you in such a good mood? Girl? Guy? Did you just meet them? Oh my god, you're excited about seeing them and you didn't even have sex. Did you have sex with them?" Sam asked.

Dean scoffed, "What is this an interrogation? Can't a man spend some alone time at a bakery with his pie?"

"You want this person to go have pie with you at the place you think has the best pie. That's so cute. Come on, Dean!"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Jesus Christ, if I tell you a little bit will you just leave it alone and quit bugging me?"

"Yep."

Dean sighed, "Fine, his name is Steve, and I met him at a diner I went to before going to the damn library. He's going cross country on his motorcycle. He's headed for California and we're going to Washington so I asked if he wanted to meet in the middle in Oregon. I did not have sex with him. Are we done?"

"Did you give him your phone number?" Sam asked with a grin, " You did didn't you?"

"If the dude gets jumped by a ruguru he'll need help!" Dean replied "We give our numbers just in case someone calls about a case don't we?"

Sam wasn't about to let sleeping dogs lie, "So what's he look like?"

Dean grumbled, "It's not like I have a fucking picture!"

"Is he taller than you or shorter than you?"

"We're about the same height. He's blond and has blue eyes. We're done now, Sam!"

Sam didn't reply. Dean took this as signal that Sammy was finally going to shut his trap , and start thinking about the case rather than Dean's interactions with other people. The kid thought Dean was a hermit or something, which, he was not. It wasn't that big of a deal. The radio went to a softer song, and under the sound Dean could hear the soft tapping of fingers on a phone. Dean demanded, "What are you doing now?"

Sam continued to text away as he spoke, "Telling Charlie about your suitor."

"Suitor! What the hell, man? Are you guys just planning to marry me off to get rid of me?"

Sam shook his head, "The easier option would be to sell you for a goat. Cas, wants to get a goat. I should text Cas too, but he might be busy. We're not getting rid of you, Dean, we just care about you."

Dean huffed, "Don't tell Cas, he'll find the guy and strike the fear of God into the dude. I just met the guy. We're meeting for pie, not getting hitched."

Sam said, "Okay, Okay, I'll stop."

Dean nodded, "Good!"

Sam's singing was atrocious, "Dean and Steve sitting in a tree-"

Dean shouted, "Finish that sentence and you're walking to Washington! I'm serious, Sam. I will drop you on the side of the road!"

Sam slumped in his seat and turned to the window away from Dean. Sam was probably pouting, but it was much better than him singing that song. The little brat was a grown man for god sakes.

"Kevin asked if the guy was big and burly like you and me, and Charlie wants to know if he's seen Lord of the Rings."

"Stop telling the kids about me!"

"So, is he big and burly?"

Dean stopped the Impala in the emergency lane, "Get out right now!"

"Dean! Come on, I didn't mean-Dean! No, quit! Dean!"

* * *

The nearly 18 hour drive to Washington from Nevada would've probably been cut down to seventy had there not been at least four attempts to leave Sam on the side of the road. One instance where Sam had been irritating him and Dean nearly went into a ditch thanks to him, and Sam's inquiries only stopped after they stopped for snacks. Gas station burritos did things to Sam. Horrible things. Sam would occasionally quietly chuckle, and Dean would have his head as far out the window as he could while still being able to drive. Actually having health insurance would be nice; Dean was sure the kid needed to see a doctor about it. It wasn't normal.

Getting texts from Steve kept him from throwing Sam out of the car.

Steve:

 _I've only seen the Golden Gate Bridge in postcards before._

 _I'm not sure I want to go to Los Angeles after this._

 _I don't think the Dodgers should've left Brooklyn._

 _The traffic is ridiculous._

 _Sorry, you're probably driving. I can do it when I'm stuck in the traffic._

Steve's texts took a while to come one after the other, so Dean assumed he was a slow texter. Sam would jump his ass for texting and driving, so Dean only glanced at his phone every now and again. The drive to Cali was shorter than the drive to Washington, and it sounded like Steve was already getting a taste of San Francisco. Dean and Sam hadn't been to the San Francisco bay area in a long time. It was too close to Stanford, and not even in their usual hunting grounds anyway. They didn't stop to see the sights. On one of Dean's trips to sneakily check on Sam, Dean had rode on of the cable cars for fun, but Sam didn't know about it.

They checked into a hotel and immediately crashed on the beds after putting up signals, placing hex bags, putting weapons within arms reach, and slipping out of their jeans. Sam sprawled out on his bed with his hair in disarray seemingly dead to the world. They would check out the hunt after a bit of rest. He hadn't even taken his laptop out of his duffle.

Dean wanted to do the exact same, but he had to reply to Steve first.

Dean: _I've seen it a couple times. My brother used to live in the bay area for a while. I've been to Los Angeles, and buddy trust me the traffic is even worse than San Francisco. You sore about the Giants move too? We're finally in Ellensburg, so I'm not texting and driving._

Dean wasn't an absolute baseball fanatic, but he knew that the Dodgers made their move to LA around 1957 or so. He'd catch a game every now and again, but he didn't have much roots to put down for a team. On occasion he'd look for Royals games since he had watched those with his dad as a kid, but after Mom died those games were more far and in between.

Dean tried his best not to fall asleep as he waited for Steve to reply. He started dozing when he felt the phone vibrate right next to his ear,

Steve: _I guess it's not too bad if the Giants and Dodgers are in the same state. You shouldn't text in drive; it's dangerous. About your brother did you live somewhere else at the time? We're you going to school?_

Dean: _We were apart for a while when he went to school. He's just four years younger than me._

Steve's reply actually came faster than usual: _Oh! I'm sorry. I thought he was a kid or maybe even a teenger. It's just how you talk about him I assumed. I apologize._

Dean chuckled quietly as he texted his reply: _He acts like it alot especially on a 18 hour drive, but no. I practically raised the kid even though he's not really a kid anymore. His names Sam btw._

Steve: _btw?_

Dean realized if texting Steve was going to work he'd just have to text like he texted Cas. That meant no abbreviations. It wasn't like he abbreviated a whole bunch anyway unless in a tight spot where it was necessary.

Dean: _It mean's by the way. Don't worry about it, man._

Steve: _Oh, that makes sense. I hope I'm not getting under your skin. It's pretty late, so you should get some rest if you've been driving for 18 hours. You must be exhausted._

Dean: _It's all good, Steve. I probably should at least get four hours in before I get to work._

Steve: _Eight hours is a healthier number._

Dean rolled his eyes even though no one could see him doing it: _Fine, you can tell me how your trip in San Fran went then tomorrow. You should check out City Lights Bookstore. It's pretty awesome._

Steve: _Alright, I will. Goodnight, Dean._

Dean: _Night, Steve_

Dean laid his phone on the nightstand and slammed his head into his pillow. He was Dean fucking Winchester and Dean Fucking Winchester didn't do something as lame as shorten San Francisco to 'San Fran.' Everything else seemed to go okay with the exception of that.

Sam groaned, "Go to sleep, Dean! You can text your buddy tomorrow!"

Dean grumbled, "Go to sleep then, bitch!"

Sam turned away from Dean and pulled his covers closer over himself. He mumbled, "Jerk."  
Dean didn't even care he didn't get the last word. He was too damn tired from dealing with his bitch of a brother all day.

The next day Sam apparently decided he would act like an adult and quit bugging him about Steve. Dean had won the battle, but the war wasn't over yet. It wasn't even that big of a deal, and Sam blew it out of proportion. The case turned out to be a bit more difficult than they anticipated. They tried pulling nearly every trick they had, but no one was talking, and evidence was slim. Four days of basically sitting and trying and trying to talk to people was getting them nowhere. Rather than interrogate they were forced into sneaking into the area they thought Mel's hole might be. Dean didn't want to waste anymore time. None of the locals wanted to talk about it, and they couldn't even get in contact with the victim's family. It was a pain in the ass adding onto the fact is always seemed to be constantly drizzling and dreary in Washington so their clothes ended up very damp throughout their hike. It made Dean wonder how Steve was liking the California sun. It certainly wasn't Dean's friend; his hair lightened, and his freckles multiplied or he burned to a crisp.

"Sammy, I'm tired and bored. There's no cell reception, and we haven't even found this god damned hole yet."

Sam kicked a rock out of the way, "It's around here somewhere. Don't be such a baby."

Dean retorted, "You're a baby."

"That was just such an awesome comeback I don't even know how to respond to it."

"Shut up."

Trudging through the forests was a quiet affair for the most part. Aside from Dean's grumbling, Sam's occasional observations, the only sounds to be heard where from nature. The rustling of leaves, the occasional animal darting in the brush, the sound of bugs Dean complained about nearly every five minutes. They were too far from the highway to hear any cars. It was pretty peaceful, if not extremely boring, or it was somewhat peaceful until all the sound stopped. There were no more animals like rabbits or frogs in the area, and not a single bug could be heard; not even a mosquito. It made the hairs on the back of Sam and Dean's necks stand on end.

"I think we found the hole." Sam said, "It should be close."

Sam continued to walk on keeping his eyes on the trees for anything suspicious. He wouldn't of noticed his feet almost step into a deep abyss of a hole in the ground has Dean not grabbed onto the back of his shirt, and pulled him back, "I think we found it!"

Sam slowly moved away from the edge. The last time he had fallen into a endless pit hadn't been all that fun. He asked, "How far do you think it goes?"

Dean offered,"Hock a loogie and listen for a little splash. There's got to be water down there, right?"

"Only if you do it."

"Fine."

Dean and Sam both made the most disgusting sounds as they collected spit in their mouths. At the same time they spat into the hole. They both leaned a little closer while keeping their hands onto the other so they wouldn't fall. They listened for a splash, but none came. There wasn't even an echo when Dean shouted into it. They moved away from it a bit for safety's sake. Dean shrugged, "Maybe it's some government thing. Maybe it's just a hole in the ground. Maybe the victim was attacked by animals, and the other animals were too."

Sam tugged on Dean's sleeve, "Dean-something's crawling out of the hole."

Dean and Sam stared at the hole and watched as a pale flesh looking creature crawled out of the hole. "Fucking Gollum's coming out of there! Shoot the damn thing!"

Sam shot the creature between the eyes, and it went down. Dean watched as more pale fleshy hands reached out of the hole, "Sammy, I don't think that's the only one."

"Shit…"

* * *

Dean had scrubbed down nearly four times, and he didn't think he'd ever get the feel of the creatures, he'd dubbed Gollum's brethren, spit off of his skin. They'd been chased, scratched, bit; shooting one Gollum Brethren after another. Dean had hurt his wrist slamming one of those fucker's skulls into the ground, and he knew Sam had taken a rough tumble after being chased by the son's of bitches. Dean eventually decided he didn't care anymore after dealing with the Gollum Brethren drool and running out of bullets. They weren't as tough as Wendigos, but the damned things were pests. Sam always said they would never have a need for hand grenades. Dean always wanted to blow something up, but never got the chance. His chance came in the form of Gollum like pests with sharp ass claws.

Sam wanted some sort of back up plan, so after the batch of Gollum Brethren on high ground were offered they rolled a concrete slab, which looked as if it was for the hole and some dumbass took it off, towards the hole. Dean threw down two of his grenades and helped Sam slam the concrete right over the hatch. The surrounding area shook beneath the feet, and while the slab shook too it didn't blow off. They ran the whole way to the Impala, but had to take a breather once they got to the Impala. The little gremlin monsters wiped them out, tore into them, drooled all over them, but if anyone else felt the ground shaking the brothers didn't want to be around for the discovery. They packed up their duffels and moved to a town a few miles over just in case.

Dean took four showers, while Sam had gotten all the way to six. He found no major injuries other than bumps and bruises and small scratches, except for a claw mark across his collarbone that bled a bit too much and a bandaid wouldn't fix. Sam stitched it up for him, and Dean took care of one on the back of his neck. Charlie would have to put Gollum Brethren down in the books as one of the most irritating monsters ever. His muscles protested any movement, but he still checked his phone.

Steve: _The Coast Redwoods in Del Norte are really something._

Dean: I _think Del Norte's the place the Patterson Films went down. It's something where this guy tried to get footage of Bigfoot in '67. Same day my baby rolled off the line. Don't worry though, Bigfoot isn't real._

Dean snickered when he read Steve's reply.

Steve: _Thank Goodness. I was worried there for a second._

Dean: _Closest cousin to Sasquatch is probably my brother. We finished up the job, got pretty banged up but nothing too bad. Sammy just bitches about his too long hair. Sammy also wants to hit up a bookstore in Sisters, Oregon. You wanna head up?_

Steve: _Are you sure Sam wants to go to a bookstore and Sister's Oregon doesn't have the bakery you were talking about._

Dean: _Alright, so maybe it's there, but they've got some of the best damned pastries on the West coast._

Steve: _I wouldn't drive six hours for just any pastries. You should rest up if you and Sam just got done with a job. I don't think you're brother would want to get right back on the road._

Dean groaned as he got up and slammed his hand on the bathroom door, with his uninjured wrist, "Hey, Sammy? How would you feel about hopping in the car and going for a four hour thirty minute or so drive to Oregon?"  
Sam shouted back, "I'm going to sleep right after I get this shit out of my hair! Steve can twiddle his fucking thumbs for all I care! I'm sore and I'm tired!"

Dean huffed at the door and mumbled, "Well, okay sunshine."

Dean texted back: _Well, Sammy wasn't exactly sunshine and rainbows about the idea, so I might be a little late. I guess it's a good idea. I don't think I'd be able to make the drive on the highway without dozing a little._

Steve: _For your, other driver's, and your baby's sake I think that resting up would be a very good idea if you're that beat._

Dean thought his reply would make Steve laugh: _I'll do it for Baby._

Steve: _I'll see you later, Dean._

Dean: _Back at ya, Steve._


	3. Smile

Steve waited on a bench near the bakery as he read Cat's Cradle on his phone. Like Dean suggested he had stopped at the bookstore in San Francisco, but wanting to travel light he only brought one book: On the Road. It took place after his time, after he'd gone under the ice, and the war had ended. It took place from 47' to 50' telling of road trips across the U.S in the era of jazz and greats such as Charlie Parker, and the generation living in post war America. It was interesting, and although the book started out slow he burned through it by the end racing to the finish. He didn't approve of the drug use, but he thought it funny how the character Dean Moriarty seemed quite a bit like Dean Winchester; easygoing and carefree and speaking without self consciousness.

He had texted Dean about, even though it took a while because he tried not to misspell anything. Dean had read On the Road a number of times and his favorite character was Carlo Marx.

Steve thought it might be rude to go in without walking in with Dean, so he just waited outside until he heard the Impala roaring down the road to turn into the parking lot. He put his phone away when Dean got out of his car and waved. Dean had said his job had been a rough one, but he didn't say he'd look like he'd lost a fight there were bruises around his neck and a purple one completely covering his right cheekbone. The scratches were bad enough, and a ghastly frankenstein stitch was on his collarbone. In shock, Steve jogged over to him meeting him halfway, "Jesus, Dean. You said you got pretty banged up, but you said it wasn't that bad! What's happening with that Frankenstein looking stitch on your collar?"

Dean shot Steve a half smile as he shrugged, "It ain't that bad! My brother stitched me up, and I'll have you know he's the best one in my family at stitches. A little Whiskey for disinfectant and pain, a sewing needle, and some dental floss and you're good to go!"

"There are these things called Emergency rooms."

"I don't have health insurance. Sue me."

Steve shook his head but still smiled, "I probably shouldn't even be chew you out for it anyway. When I was young and scrawny I used to get into fights guys twice my size. My best pal used to always chew me out for it saying it wouldn't make me a chicken to just do what was smart, and he said he was thinking I liked being punched, but it wasn't for kicks. I just don't like backing down from a fight, and if I ran I thought they might not stop."

Dean nodded, "I can understand that. Although, I'm having a hard time picturing you small and scrawny."

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, "It was a long time ago, before I got into the military. Is Sam in the same shape as you?"

"He's got bruises and scratches." Dean said, " I stitched up a deep scratch on the back of his neck, but he took a rough tumble so he's back at the motel icing up and watching the History channel. Now this is a very important question. Do you or do you not like pie?"

"I love pie. My favorite's apple." Steve replied.

Steve didn't think he'd ever get tired of Dean's fifty watt smile, "As every good man should. Sammy thinks cake's basically the same thing as pie; the fucker."

"Cake is not the same as pie. Cake's good on occasion like birthdays, but pie's good everyday."

Dean slapped Steve's back as he opened up the bakery/cafe door, "Damn right, and this place has the best apple pie I've ever tasted; close to my Mom's even."

Sammy seemed like the most important thing to Dean, along with his car, and pie was a close second.

They ordered two apple pies with coffee and at a table near the store window. Without any further conversation Dean dug into his pie, and Steve couldn't help but blush at the sounds Dean made. He spoke with a full mouth, "Dude, seriously try it."

Steve actually cared if anyone heard him making those sounds, but they were pretty warranted. The warm apple, crisp crust, and sweet cinnamon all melded together perfectly in his mouth. he swallowed before speaking, "Wow-You weren't fooling. That's really good."

Dean raised a brow, "Better than Mom's"

"My Mom made Shepard's pie; it's meat and potatoes, but my buddy Bucky's mama made damn good apple pie. This may be a close second."

Dean scooped up more pie, "I always tried to get my Mom's apple pie recipe just right for Sammy, but it always felt like it was missing something."

Steve said, "I thought he was a kid because they way you talk about him sounds like he's your whole world. I never had any siblings, closest I had was Bucky, but Sam sounds like a real put together fella."

"He kinda is my world. I know I should let up on him a little, and I'm trying, but I can't help looking out for the kid. I tried my best to make sure he came out okay, got food in him, anyone messed with him they messed with me. He's real smart and for a 6'4 nearly 200 pound guy he's a softie. He likes to think people are good. He's trusting and his heart's always in the right place. He likes to wear his hair long, he listens to the latest pop songs, he likes froffy coffee, and a slightly unhealthy love for his laptop."

Steve covered his mouth to stifle his laughter. Dean glared, "Why're you laughing?"

Steve replied,"Your _little_ brother's taller than you are."

Dean huffed, "Shut up, he's taller than you too. The kid just drank more milk than me growing up. Hell, I'm taller than you by an inch."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"You wear heeled boots."

Dean argued, "I've got have some way not to look small standing next to my brother!"

Steve made a compressive, "Fine, how about half an inch taller than me?"

Dean grinned, "So long as you admit I am taller."

Steve rolled his eyes, "Yes, because half an inch means so much. With that half an inch you'll probably be able to reach a top shelf to get something, and me lacking my half inch won't have that kind of capability."

Dean pointed at Steve with his fork, "Sassy Steve."

Steve laughed, "You probably say that to every fella with a S beginning his name. Your brother's name started with a S. Is he Sassy Sam?"

Dean thought it over for a moment, "Well, I guess Sassy Sammy works as ending in Y and starting with S, but he's more Bitchy Baby Brother."

"I don't think I'll ever understand you. Sam always ends up being a patsy in your jokes."

Dean quoted, "" _Tiger got to hunt, bird got to fly; Man got to sit and wonder 'why, why, why?' Tiger got to sleep, bird got to land; Man got to tell himself he understand."_ He slapped his forehead, "Shit, you don't know that do you?"

Steve had felt so accomplished when he had actually gotten Tony's Wizard of Oz reference, and he felt that feeling again, "I actually do. Before you pulled up I was reading Cat's Cradle on my phone. I never could've figured it out before, and I wanted to travel light, so I can't have a whole bunch of books on me. A colleague of mine is really sharp about technology, and I'm not so great with it, but I just have to press the little app thing now and I can read it. It's kind of why it takes so long for my to text."

Dean shrugged, "Sammy's always busting my balls saying I'm a technophobe. I'm not I just don't need a lot of the stuff, so I don't learn how to use it. Sammy practically had to force a smart phone into my hand when they started becoming more and more popular, and he can't handle me having a flip phone. If you want to call you want; I don't mind unless I'm working a job. Cat's Cradle's definitely one of the best, so it's a good first start for Vonnegut. You got a favorite quote?"

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh, well I guess it's- _In the beginning, God created the earth, and he looked upon it in his cosmic loneliness. And God said, "Let Us make living creatures out of mud, so the mud can see what We have done." And God created every living creature that now moveth, and one was man. Mud as man alone could speak. God leaned close to mud as man sat, looked around, and spoke. "What is the purpose of all this?" he asked politely._

 _"Everything must have a purpose?" asked God._

 _"Certainly," said man._

 _"Then I leave it to you to think of one for all this," said God._

 _And He went away."_

Dean responded with, " _Say what you will about the sweet miracle of unquestioning faith, I consider a capacity for it terrifying and absolutely vile."_

Steve furrowed his brow in thought, "That's not from Cat's Cradle; I think?"

"Nah, it's from Mother's Night. It's still Vonnegut."

"I'll have to read that one."

Dean's phone blared a song Steve recognized from Tony blasting it. Dean give him an apologetic look, but Steve said, "It's probably your brother. It might be important, or he could just be hungry and want you to bring him back something."

Dean pressed call and put the phone to his ear, "What Sammy?"

"Dude, you did you just wake up? You sound more whiny than usual."

"You're the asshat, and yes I'm there."

"Gez, fine I'll get it. Yes, I'll remember it. I'll see you soon then."

Dean shoved his phone back in his pocket, "That kid! You were right he is hungry, and extremely whiney. He wants a mocha frappuccino and two multigrain bagels."

Steve offered, "Let me get it; since you paid for the pie."  
"I invited you to get pie!"

Steve stood up to go to the counter, "Still."

Steve watched Dean pout as he stood in line behind a woman getting a tray of coffee's, but the pout quickly faded into a small smile. The bagels looked familiar enough, but he wasn't so sure the frappacino thing was so much a coffee as it looked like a desert. Steve put the bag of bagels and the drink in front of Dean, "You sure that's a coffee. It looks like a malt."

Dean took a sip of Sam's drink, "Told you he liked frothy drinks. Here, try it."

"It's for Sam. You shouldn't be drinking it either." Steve argued.

"It's what big brothers do. Come on, just try it, and you bought it so by partially yours until it reached his hands. He won't ever have to know. I know you wanna." Dean waved the straw in front of Steve's face until he gave in, "Alright, I'll try it. Just a little sip."

Steve's took the straw into his mouth and pretended Dean wasn't watching him with a mischievous smirk. The drink hit his tongue and he instantly drew back and scrunched up his lips. The coffee taste he didn't mind do much, but the amount of sugar and cream in it was just too much for his tastebuds. It was almost like the time he had first eaten a banana in this time.

Dean busted up laughing, "Oh God, your face, dude! That was priceless; just priceless."

Steve glared at Dean's joy at his suffering, but he couldn't put much heat behind it; Dean had just a wonderful laugh, "You should probably change the straw for a new one."

"No way! I once put Sammy's toothbrush under my arm. He can handle drinking out of a straw we both touched."

"That's disgusting, Dean. You should probably get it to him them. I don't think he'd like it if it melted before hand."

Dean got up from his seat, "Yeah, guess so. We should do this again sometime."

Steve shrugged, "Just give me a time and place and I will."

Dean asked, "How do you like pool?"

"Never really played it that much. I'm guessing you're a pro at it, hm?"

"Damn right I am." Dean replied, "I really don't know where me and Sammy are heading next, but I'll call you sometime, okay?"

Steve smiled, "Okay, I'll look forward to it."

Steve thought it only polite to walk Dean back to his car, and Dean patted him on the back before getting into his car. Steve went back to his motorcyle and held his face in his hands. He had actually told Dean he was looking forward to seeing him again. Lame; that was the only word that could describe him. Tony, Natasha, or Clint probably never had trouble like that. His phone vibrated in his pocket. Steve expected it to be from one of the Avengers, but instead the text was from Dean.

 _Dean: Dude, you know I'm not that far out of the parking lot. I saw you sulking, and I wanted to let you know there's no reason for it. You're cool, man. I'm serious. I don't hate you or anything if that's what your thinking._

 _Steve: I wasn't sulking._

 _Dean: Whatever, I took another sip of Sammy's frappe. I couldn't resist._

 _Steve: It was far too sweet._

 _Dean: Just like you._

 _Steve: I'm starting to think I just might not be the only lame one here._

 _Dean: I am a delight, Steve Rogers, I am a fucking delight._

The Impala went farther down the road until Steve couldn't see it anymore. He dialed Tony's number and waited for him to pick up. Instead, JARVIS answered, "My apologies, Captain Rogers, but Sir is a bit occupied at the moment, and if I can I would be glad to assist you."  
Steve heard Tony yell in the background, "DUM-E! You get your metal ass back here right now! No, not you U, I'm talking to DUM-E! DUM-E, you put that down right now I won't have you being a little brat! I have done nothing to you."

Steve asked, "JARVIS, what does DUM-E have that Tony wants."

"DUM-E wishes to watch the movie Wall-E, but Sir does not want to. In return for not being pleased DUM-E had stolen Sir's boxers, and they are the only pair he possess in the workshop."

"I'm sure inventing naked doesn't boast his thinking ability in the slightest."

JARVIS replied, "Sir, had yet to believe it. Now then, how might I assist you, Captain Rogers."

Steve said, "I was going to tell Tony I tried a Mocha Frappuccino today, and wasn't overly fond of it. I also finished reading Cat's Cradle, and thought he might have a suggestion to what I could read next."

"For you, Captain, I would recommend reading Hyperion. I myself am quite fond of The Caves of Steel by Isaac Asimov. Sir, had me read quite a number of Asimov's works in learning what an AI should not be like." JARVIS said, "Sir, wishes to speak with you now that he has retrieved his undergarments. Good day, Captain."

"Thanks, JARVIS."

Tony practically yelled into the phone, "Hey Steve! DUM-E's in time out now, so what's up? Spend all your money at a strip club and you need me to wire you some?"

JARVIS said, "Sir, I told you what Captain Rogers said!"

Tony groaned, "But that's so boring. I agree with you on the the Frappe thing because I like my coffee steaming hot!" Tony continued, " I will never forget your reaction to how bananas are different that was just so amazing and I'm glad JARVIS got it saved. Also, _Science is magic that works._ I don't think I've read Cat's Cradle since I was a teenager, but I remember that quote. I wonder if I did the schematics for that engine I was working on. I know I sent the ones for the med stuff to Pepper to have RD look over. RD is full of people with their head so far up their asses they can't tell a G-Type Joist Girder and a Panhard Rod. For a book I reccomend Foundation it's also Asimov since were on a Sci-Fi kick. That makes me think of Kix cereal. I haven't had that for a while. JARVIS, make a not: Get a box of Kix cereal. Ah, where was I Where are you for that matter?"

Steve chuckled. It seemed impossible for Tony to stick to one train of thought, and yet it didn't cause him any trouble in the slightest. His ideas and thoughts would just flow from his mouth, and the gears in his head never seemed to stop running. Steve was beginning to think of Tony as a friend, and when he tried to bring up what he'd said on the Helicarrier when they first met he simply said 'Forgiven and Forgotten. That's Harry Potter. You should read it BUTTERFINGERS is a big fan.' Steve said,"I'm in Oregon. I was at a bakery and got some really great apple pie."

"Of course, you like apple pie. You American Icon you! Got to keep to the American , as American as Apple pie thats you, Cap."

JARVIS corrected him, "Actually, Sir, apple pies didn't originate in America."

Tony said, "Well the motto still fits for the patriotic captain. How've you been Steve-o?"

Steve knew Tony really didn't do emotional stuff, but it was still a nice gesture. Steve answered honestly, "Better, a lot better actually. I'm heading back east soon through north since I came this way from the south."

"Ew, _the south._ If you go through Illinois check out the Museum of Science and Industry. There's a really awesome exhibit there."

Steve asked, "I'm going to take a guess and assume it's about you?"

Tony gasped, "U has an exhibit? No, U, I'm not sending you to a museum so quit flailing like that." Tony said, "Of course, it's about me I'm one of the most brilliant minds of this age."

Steve retorted, "And yet you can't manage to get your unmentionables back from just one little robot."

Tony huffed, "When did you get so cheeky, Capsicle?"

Steve smiled when he thought of Dean calling him that, "I've always been this way."

"JARVIS, make a note. Steve will not have sanctimonious written his file and it will be replaced with sassy!"

"You had me as sanctimonious written in your files?"

"JARVIS abort the phone call! We're going into a tunnel. Your call has been disconnected. Beep!"  
"TONY!"

* * *

A couple of weeks passed before Dean said to meet him at Edgar's Bar in Jackson, Wyoming. Dean would usually call when he had the chance, and he texted often, and yet Steve felt excitement over getting to see his friend again. He tried talking to Tony about pool to see if he could get any useful information but then he got a barrage of mathematics, angles, and logistics. JARVIS, knowing Steve would have some difficulty with Tony, gave Steve some good tips and more understandable information. It hadn't helped Tony had managed to go 72 hours without a wink of sleep. He thought something had been up when Tony's texts become more and more legible, and when Steve called he couldn't even keep up with Tony's talking let alone what it actually met. JARVIS handled it accordingly once he thought the hallucinations started.

Tony was out like a light for fourteen hours straight. When he bragged about it to Steve he tried to convince Tony to actually sleep regularly, rather than try and make up for the lost hours later. Dean was scolded when Steve told him the story about his friend going 72 hours, and he said he always tried to get his usual four hours. He tried not to be too serious about it. He'd get nightmares and while his insomnia wasn't too bad it did make sleeping difficult at times; Dean and Tony probably experienced those things too.

Old faithful, Yellowstone, the Wyoming Transportation Museum; Steve tried to visit as many neat sites as he could that he had once thought about visiting. He had an okay system: sleep, get up early, call Dean, eat, run, eat, visit some place, text Dean, maybe call Tony, eat, go to bed early sleep. Sometimes he'd still find himself lonely in his motel room, but becoming friends with Tony rather than just teammates, and meeting Dean helped that quite a bit. Dean had told him he didn't like traveling alone when he was younger and his brother was out of school, so he understood when Steve just called or texted for no reason.

Steve pulled up on his motorcycle to Edgar's bar and Dean was waiting for him. Dean leaned against the side of his Impala, "Hey, Rogers, are you even legal to drink?"

Technically, chronologically, Steve knew he was closer to his nineties. Even if some of the time sometimes referred to him as nicknames usually involving him being an old man he felt and actually looked like his age. Before the serum he had looked like a teenager being so small, "I'm 95 actually. I'm pretty sure I'm allowed to drink, and I'm not a lightweight either"

Dean laughed. He didn't know how true that statement really was. Dean didn't know his metabolism went too fast for alcohol to have any effect on him, "Very funny. What's it really."

"I'm 25. I was born on July 4th."

Of 1918.

Dean whistled, "Damn, I am 10 years older than you. You're in your prime and here I am middle aged."

Steve asked, "What's your birthday?"

"January 24th. Come on, I'll by you a drink and you can marvel at my awesome pool skills." Dean grabbed Steve's arms and pulled him into the bar. Whiskey, rum, gin, vodka, whiskey, tequila? Pick your poison. If hard liquors not your thing you can have a martini or something. I won't judge."

"A beer I guess."

The bartender asked, "What can I get you boys?"

Dean told the bartender, "Double shot of jack, and a beer on tap, please."

Dean sat at the bar and waited for the drinks. "Steve, go check out the pool table and see how it's faring." Steve did exactly as Dean asked, but if anyone was going to do the tip it was going to be him. He watched from near the pool table as Dean took his wallet out of his pocket to get a credit card. The bartender asked, "Uh, is that for the drinks?" Dean glared at the twenty dollar bill sitting at the bar then turned around to Steve to glare at him. Steve pretended he didn't see him. He handed the bartender his card and the bartender put down the drinks, "My buddy thinks he's sneaky putting down the tip. It's all good. Thanks for the drinks."

The bartender smiled before he got back to work, "No problem."

Dean handed Steve his beer and threw back one of the whiskey's. The last time Steve had tasted whiskey it had been stolen, he had sixteen, and it burned like hellfire in his throat. Dean made it look easy, "You're not as sneaky as you think. Come on, let's try and hustle these country boys."

Steve said, "Swindling isn't right, Dean, and didn't you say you were from Kansas?"

"Yeah, I was born in Lawrence, and you're a city boy, but we moved so much so it doesn't count. Sammy, used to tell me that all the time, but fine no hustling. We'll just play a nice friendly game of of pool, okay?"

"Okay, and I'm just from Brooklyn."

At Steve's suggestion at Dean not being able to drive Baby if he got anymore shots he switched to a beer. Steve knew Dean really didn't want to, mostly because their _friendly_ game of pool ended in a tie. Dean pouted, "My dad taught me how to play pool before I even knew how to ride a bike. I should've won. Did your dad teach you or something?"

Steve figured half-truths were better than outright lies, "My dad died in military service and I was too young to remember him. I grew up with my mom, but she died when I was 20."

Dean's face instantly went from sulking to understanding, "My mom died in a fire when I was four. Sometimes I think I forget her and I'm worried I will. My dad passed when I was 26 and the man me and Sam considered more a father sometimes died about four years ago. I loved my dad, but he really wasn't the same after Mom died, and he was sometimes more a drill sergeant than a dad. It's mostly just been me and Sammy for a while. I always told him that when we were younger. That it was me and him against the world."

Steve couldn't help but feel an aching in his chest. Dean was spewing his guts out to Steve, and yet he couldn't tell him partially because of confidentiality until Shield was ready to reveal his real identity to the world, and partially because Steve was scared Dean would react negatively or not even believe him.

Dean gently punched his shoulder, "Enough of this sad shit. It doesn't look good on you. Pulchra tu habes oculos."

Steve furrowed his brow confused, "Did you speak Spanish or Italian? It sounded like it, but I'm not quite sure."

"It's Latin." Dean replied, "My dad and Uncle Bobby made sure we would learn it. Sometimes they'd have days where they'd only speak in Latin and if me and Sammy wanted anything we'd have to do it in Latin."

Steve asked, "What'd you say then?"

Dean grinned like the cat who caught the canary, "Not telling."

"Tá tú fear iontach."

"What the hell are you speaking?"

"Tá tú chomh dathúil." Steve switched to English, " My mom used to always speak it at home. Her parents were immigrants from Ireland and she was sure to teach me Gaelic."

Okay, so his parents were Irish immigrants, but grandparents sounded a bit more believable.

Steve didn't know if Dean knew any other languages, but if he did Steve had some German phrases ready to go. Dean grinned at him while he moved a hand around , pulled it into a fist, and moved it over. "Oh, you know sign language!"

Dean looked over Steve's shoulder to see the older bartender trying not to laugh. He signed back to Dean " _I know what you said. My cousin is deaf. You told him he has a cute butt and he doesn't even know that's what you told him that."_

Steve didn't know why Dean's cheeks went red or he instantly put his hands down. He didn't know what Dean had said, but he was sure it wasn't mean. He replied in German, "Ich mag dich. Du siehst wunderschön aus, wenn du rot wirst. How'd you learn sign langauge, Dean?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. Maybe it was a really personal story. "Bobby, the guy I told you about, he taught me. After my mom died I just didn't talk for a while. I'd only whisper to Sammy, but Bobby wanted me to still have a way to communicate, and I just kept on with it. It comes in handy sometimes. Where'd you learn to speak German?"

"Military."

World War 2, to be precise,

Steve said, "I know a little bit of other languages too."

Dean's cheerful mood returned if only a little bit dampened by the talk of his childhood, mother, and surrogate father, "No way, you're not showing me up any more! You and Sammy can have a language's I know face off sometime, but I'm not joining. Speaking German! Who speaks German?"

Steve shrugged, "I don't know probably Germans and a large number of countries in Europe."

Dean grinned behind his beer, "You're an ass, Rogers."

Steve really prefered it when Dean smiled.

* * *

 **egal** since you were a guest I couldn't reply to you, but thank you for pointing out the German for me. The farthest my knowlege of German goes is a couple words; English, Spanish, French, yes, but German not so much. I used Google Translate and hoped for the best. Thank you for your help.


	4. Steve Rogers is a Stubborn Ass

Sam sneezed, "Dean, I told you I didn't think I felt so good. God, my head hurts." Sam slowly went back down on his pillow. His shirt and pants were shed leaving him only in his boxers, and his fever wasn't going anywhere. Dean sat on the edge of Sam's bed as his little brother started working on building a tissue pile, "I'm no good for the hunt and we don't even know where the vamp nest is yet. Have some other hunter deal with it."

Dean patted Sam's leg, "You're not going to let a little bug take you down, are you Sammy?"

Sam coughed into his fist, "I'm already down and I'm not getting up. I'm sorry."

"Don't sweat it." Dean said, "I'll go get you some soup and some Advil, and maybe start lookin' into the case. It can't be too hard to find the vamps if they're snacking on people like they've been."

Sam asked, "You're going to do the case by yourself?"

"I'm a big boy, Sammy. There anything else you want when I go out?"

Sam sniffled and wiped his incredibly runny nose with a tissue, "Uh, I guess some cough medicine would be good. Also, get the good soup, not the shitty kind. I kinda want some 7 Up, my stomach doesn't feel too great so saltines too, and maybe some popsicles."

Dean got up for his keys and plaid shirt, "Okay, I got it. Call me if you feel worse or need anything else."

Sam replied, "Call me if you need help or anything. I can come if you really need me to."  
Dean raised a brow at his mostly naked, sweating like a pig, sniffly little brother, "You can barely get to the bathroom without feeling dizzy. You're staying put, kid."

Sam grumbled, "I'm a grown man."

Dean made sure all the sigils were still good before heading to the door, "Watch some porn. It might make you feel better, and remember: Call if you get any worse."

Sam tried to shout but his throat was so raspy it sounded pretty pathetic, "Porn doesn't fix everything, Dean!"

Dean closed and locked the motel room door before heading towards the Impala. With Sammy down for the count he was going to have to go the case alone. He could always call Kevin and Charlie but he was always hesitant about putting the kids in any line of fire. Garth was in the South, Cas was dealing with a heavenly weapon that had been found, and it wasn't like Dean hadn't ever flown solo on hunts before. He wasn't overly fond of doing it, but he was a grown up and a trained hunter who knew how to get the job done. It wasn't like he had many friends to call up for a hunt anyway. His thoughts turned to Steve.

The last thing he wanted was to get Steve involved in any way with the hunting life.

He knew that Steve had probably seen some tough things in the military, but he'd probably never seen a vamp rip out someone's throat, never have his worst nightmares come after him due to a Night Hag, never had to clean up a mass pile of young children's corpses after a Changeling ripped through the neighborhood.

Steve wasn't like him.

Just thinking about Steve made him smile. It took some guess work and a number of different translator sights, but he planned to figure out what Steve had said in Irish or Gaelic or whatever no matter how long it took. _You're a wonderful man. You're so handsome._ Of course the one time Steve flirted with him he said it in a different language. Of course, Dean had to first not tell him what he had said, so Steve took it as free game to say whatever the hell he wanted. The German actually turned out to be harder than he had anticipated to figure out. He reluctantly ended up going to Sam and trying his best to say exactly what Steve had said to him slowly so Sam could possibly translate; Sam was a language buff like Bobby had been.

Sam had squinted at him confused, "You just told me you like me, and you think I look beautiful when...when." He took out his phone to search the word, "When I blush. What the hell, Dean."

It only took a few moments of silence from Dean for Sam to come to his own conclusion, "Did you meet a German chick or something?"

Dean walked purposely in the other direction, but then being such a smart little bitch Sam got another idea, "Oh my god, does Steve speak German?"

The bitch.

Jesus, who told someone stuff like that without even batting an eye. Fucking Steve Rogers apparently. Fucking Steve Rogers thought he was so sneaky hiding behind a language barrier, but Dean knew how to be just as sneaky.

The bartender knowing ASL not included upon that.

Any other time Dean knew Sam would want the kind of popsicles with frozen fruit and low calorie. Dean wouldn't just gone with fudge pops if he had to choose popsicles, but Sammy was sick so regular old Orange Cherry and Grape popsicles would have to do. Or maybe Bomb pops? Maybe he could make Sam laugh with the Hello Kitty ones. Dean know he wouldn't like sugar free, but Sam might. Tropicals maybe?

"Ma'am, here let me help you with that."

No fucking way.

There was no fucking way Steve Rogers was in the same town as him. The same town where there was a nest of vampires running around. Nope, it just had to be some other guy who sounded an awfully like Steve. Dean looked out of the corner of his eye to see if it was. Yep, definitely Steve. Maybe if he stayed totally still in front of the popsicles Steve wouldn't notice him.

Dean did his best statue impression when he found Steve standing right behind him; he could see him in the glass door of the freezers. Steve smiled, "Hey, Dean. Fancy meeting you here."

It had not worked. He should've known.

Dean smiled back anyway, "Oh, hey Steve. I was uh...just getting some popsicles. What's up with you?"

"I was just in town checking out the Arts Center." Steve asked, " What kind of popsicles are you getting?"

Dean replied, "I'm thinking either the bomb pops or just the regular kind."

For some reason Steve got a weird look on his face when he looked at the red, white, and blue popsicles, "I think you should go with the regular ones."

"Yeah, Sammy would probably like those better since his tastebuds aren't in the best shape. We're in town for a job and he's stuck in bed sick. It could be the flu, but either way he's not up for a case"

"Has he gone to the doctor?"

Dean pushed the shopping cart along as Steve walked beside him,"I think we've been over this health insurance thing, buddy. It's just a bug, not too bad, Sammy can be more whiny than usual when he's sick, but he's okay. Just needs rest, meds, and soup."

Steve had never once asked what Dean did for a living. He never asked what his job was, why he drove around the country for it, and didn't ever ask what he meant by cases. Dean hadn't really ever lied to him so much as left out details and skirted around the truth, but they hadn't talked about their jobs when they met up. They talked about family, hobbies, Dean talked about the things he thought were cool, Steve would add onto the conversations the best he could even though he sometimes didn't get a lot of things; they had a nice system. Dean hadn't asked about Steve's job either or what he did for a living, but he didn't care all that much about it. If he did ask that might lead to Steve asking about his job, and he didn't need that.

Steve offered, "Maybe I can help you with your case then, if Sam can't. I can help in anyway I can."

Dean put all the things on the conveyor belt and tried to pretend like he didn't hear Steve. Of course, Steve just took it as Dean hadn't heard him, "I can help you if Sam can't."

Dean sighed, "Steve, it could be dangerous."

"I've done some pretty dangerous things in my line of work." Steve said, "I was in the military, Dean. Your partner's not up for it, and if your boss can't send another person then you need someone to watch your back if it's dangerous. I know it's a going against protocol, but I don't want you getting hurt."

"I've been doing this job all my life." Dean argued, "I'll be fine."

"You can't know for sure."

Even though they were technically arguing Steve still helped him carry the few grocery bags to the Impala. Dean said, "Look Steve, I really appreciate it, but I think you should just leave town. You can check out the Mall of America or Paul Bunyan and Babe the Blue Ox, but I've got a job to do, so you should just go. I'm sorry, man, but it's for the best."

The dejected look on Steve's face almost broke Dean's resolve to get him to leave; almost. It was better Steve was out of town, thinking Dean didn't want his help, and sullen then dead with his throat ripped out. Steve's shoulders were slumped as he walked to his motorcycle, and as much as Dean didn't like seeing it he needed to get the popsicles back to Sam and the case over with.

Of course, Annoying, sickly, observant little brothers couldn't let sleeping dogs lie.

Sam whined, "Dean, Dean, Dean, De, Deedee, Deana, Dean, Dean, Big Brother, Dean!"

Dean demanded, "What the fuck do you want?"

Sam wiped his dripping nose, "I just wanted to know who pissed in your cheerios. You come back from the store and you're all grumpy and gloomy."

Dean said, "It's nothin' just eat your damn soup."

Sam pushed his bowl away, "Nothing my ass."

"Eat the soup!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!"

Dean slumped into the plastic chair across from Sam, "I ran into Steve at the store. I didn't plan for it. He was just checking out the art center thing in town, but we were both pretty surprised."

Sam asked, "Well, why are you pissy then? You're always in a better mood after you see, Steve."

Dean asked sarcastically, "Why are we in town again, Sammy?"

"Initially we were looking into a vampire hunt-Ohhh."

Dean replied, "Yeah, Ohhh! Steve isn't a hunter. He's a civilian! I don't want him in the same town as vampire next. I told him he should leave and I could do the job on my own; though he doesn't even know what it is. He actually wanted to help. I told him it was dangerous and the idiot still wanted to help out. I told him to leave, so I hope he actually does it. He probably won't get hurt, but he would if he's around me, so-"

Sam interrupted, "Wait, you told him to leave?"

Dean nodded.

Sam pointed at Dean with his spoon, "He's going to think you don't like his company anymore."

Dean stood up, "Well what do you expect me to do! That's better than him being dead!"

Sam said, "I was just saying he's going to think that if you told him to go without any explanation."

"Oh, hey Steve guess what? I hunt monsters for a living! The reason you can't help me with my case because it involves people getting their blood drained by vampires. Because that always goes over _soooo_ well."

"Just check out the vics with the police, interrogate, find the nest, take it out. Then try to make up with your beau."

Dean warned, "Say that word anymore I will hit you don't test me."

"What word." Sam asked, "Beau?"

Sam might have been sick, but a good punch to the arm wouldn't make him any sicker. Sam whined more and bugged him about going to apologize to Steve, but Dean didn't even know where Steve was staying in town. He could always text him, but he didn't have time. He could apologize to Steve after the case was over with. Dean couldn't have Steve jumping into the fray. He just needed to get the hunt over and done with first.

The case looked pretty cut and dry. The vics were clearly killed by vampires, the police had no leads to what caused it though they thought animals due to the throats being ripped out, and by asking around he found out some people had been seen in an abandoned building, but most assumed they were just squatters. Dean liked a nice break with a cut and dry case; no demons, no end of the world consequences, just a nice clean monster hunt. It got dark before he had enough info to run into anywhere and start chopping off heads. Dean picked up his own dinner; quesadillas and nachos, while Sam was on soup and crackers since he didn't feel like eating anything.

The taco place, not being that far from the motel, seemed like an okay place to walk to. Sam would've complained about Dean taking the car that short of a distance, and since he was always riding his ass about getting exercise Dean actually went against his better judgement and walked. In the dark of night with his gun and quesadillas, he walked back to the motel under the dim light of the streetlamps. Steve's usually welcomed voice became very unwelcome when Dean heard it behind him, "Dean!"

There was a real possibility of not being able to outrun Steve, so Dean just decided to face it head on, "Rogers, what did I tell you? You can't help me with my case. It's too dangerous."

Dean never expected Steve to have bitch faces, "Oh, and walking out alone in the dark in a supposedly dangerous town isn't dangerous? Geez, I guess I'd had it all wrong."

Dean rolled his eyes, "I'm a grown ass man and I just got dinner. Now's not a time to be a little ass-a-nine."

"I am also a grown ass man if that's not apparent." Steve replied, "I'm not being whatever the hell you just called me, but I just want a straight answer. You just keep diverting whatever I say or evading me. You say it's too dangerous and I don't know why."

Damn Sammy and his weird intuition.

Dean said, "You _should_ just take my word for it."

"I just want to know why."

Any not very well thought out explanation or harsh reply died on Dean's lips when a piercing scream was heard not far from where they stood. Steve took off in the direction without a second thought. Dean swore, "Son of a bitch! Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Dean chased after Steve with his bag of food still in his hand. Maybe it was just a mugger; yeah, Steve could handle a regular old human thug. Dean hoped, and yet everything in him was telling him to reach for the machete sheathed on his back. He tried to keep up with Steve, but even though his legs were shorter he seemed to run even faster than Sam.

Dean ended up dropping his dinner, so he could sprint to keep up.

They came to an alley where another woman seemed to be attacking a girl who was shoving the woman away and attempting to escape. Steve shouted, "Hey!"

Any miniscule hopes of the woman being a mugger evaporated when the woman turned her head to them and snarled flashing them her pearly dagger like fangs. Dean grabbed his machete and ordered, "Steve, stay here."  
The vampire shoved the girl away and lunged at Dean. Not one to do what he was told to do, Steve ran for the girl and attempted to help her. He swept the girl up and put his body in between her and the vampire attempting to rip Dean's throat out. The vamp woman was quick, but Dean had been chopping off vampire heads for years. His swing was precise and Steve hid the girl's face from the carnage when the vampire's head came cling off and the body and head fell to the concrete. The head rolled a few inches before stopping only a few inches from Steve. The girl shook against Steve's chest, so he rubbed her back and spoke softly in an attempt to calm her down, "Hey, it's all okay. It's gone now. We're going to get you home. Where do you live Ma'am?"

The woman stammered, "O-O-Only a few blocks away. I-I was almost home and-and that _thing_ attacked me."

Dean kicked the head away and dragged the body a little more towards the wall, "Lady, did that thing hurt you in anyway or drip anything in your mouth maybe?" He glanced at Steve's turned back, " Steve, are you okay"

The woman shook her head, "No, it grabbed me and shoved me down and tried to attack me with-with those teeth. I'm not hurt, but what was that thing?"

"A monster, but I'm going to take care of any of the ones in town, so you and everyone else will be safe. You should just go home and I'll give you a number to call incase you see anything else like it. Me or someone else will help. I'll make sure you get home okay." Steve still hadn't answered him, " Steve, I asked you a question."

Steve glanced at the body then he turned to Dean, "Yes, I'm okay. I'm perfectly fine. What about you?"

Alright, so not running for the hills in terror was a pretty good start.

Dean plastered on a grin, "I'm fine! Not a scratch on me. You'll get this lady home, and I'll take care of the body, you'll go back to your motel, then I'll just do my job."

"So this is your job?" Steve asked, "Taking care of things like whatever that thing was?"

"Saving people, hunting things, it's the family business. Come on, you want to escort her home? Since apparently you can't stay put anywhere and actually listen when it concerns your safety."

"I was trying to help. I'll take her home then." Steve gently put his hand on the woman's shoulder, "Ma'am, can you stand. I'll walk you right to your door if that's alright with you."

With the lady on his arm Steve took her out of the alley and towards the woman's apartment. Steve had patted Dean's back right before he left, but Dean was suspicious that he wouldn't be coming back. Any sensible person wouldn't come back to some guy who casually beheaded a monster; they'd be scared for their life. He felt some weird sense of pride with how Steve was handling it, but the guy just had to be freaking out on the inside. Sure, he tried to protect the victim, and hadn't batted an eye at the corpse and head, and hadn't looked at Dean any differently for what he had done, but Steve just had to be freaking out; it was normal.

Dean grabbed the vampire's head by the hair and glared at it, "This is all your fault. You just had to go and attack some chick while Steve was with me; fucking asshole. Fucking stupid ass bloodsucking bastard."

"If your done insulting the dismembered head I'd like to get this cleaned up, so you can tell me what that was and about what you meant by monster?"

Dean hid the head behind his back when he turned to Steve, "Oh, hey Steve. What're you doing back here?"

Steve's mouth quirked, "Hey, Dean. I've seen some stuff okay. I was in the military. Blood and bodies aren't pleasing in the slightest, but I'm used to it. Did you think I was going to ditch you just because of that? I've seen some weird stuff in my day, but nothing like this, so I want to know the truth."

Dean mumbled as he threw the head into the nearest dumpster, "Any normal person would be running for the hills right now."

Steve threw the beheaded body over his shoulder and tossed it into the dumpster. Some blood stuck to his shirt, but he only picked at it a little not particularly bothered by it, "I'm not exactly normal. So what was that thing?"

There was enough paper in the dumpster to start a good enough blaze. Dean took out one of his disposable lighters, lit up a scrap of paper, and tossed it into the dumpster, "A vampire. Now, let's get out of here before the local fuzz show up. My cars back at the motel, but it's not too far from here if we book it. I'll take you to your motel and-"

"If your brother sick you need someone to back you up. I'll help you."

Dean tugged Steve along as they walked in the direction of the motel, "Did I mention that thing was a vampire? Did that just happen to slip your mind, Rogers?"

"No it didn't, _Winchester_." Steve replied, "I want to know about vampires and such from you, so I need to hear it from you before I help you with the job. It's probably bad business, but I don't care. You have the dope and I don't want you to get hurt without no one there to help you."

Dean furrowed his brow confused, "I don't see how heroin will help in anyway."

"Information, Dean, I meant information; about how I can help."

"You're a civilian this isn't your fight."

"It might not be, but I want to help you with it."

Dean sighed, "Steve, you did great with that lady and everything, but you're not a hunter so you should just go."

Steve stopped walking. Dean's biggest mistake was turning to look at the big lug. With his baby blues wide and sullen looking it reminded Dean of how puppy dog eyes seemed to be his kryptonite. Everyone tried it with him; Charlie, Cas, and Sammy was the reigning king. The powers of the puppy eyes were just too great. It wasn't like Steve wouldn't eventually follow him in an attempt to help anyway, and it would be better if he knew the truth.

Dean caved, "Alright, I'll tell you and let you help, but I have to show you how to swing a machete since I don't think the army covers that. Frankly, down to the nitty gritty, almost everything you've heard about in stories like monsters under the bed, things that go bump in the night, they're real. My brother and I hunt ones who hurt innocent people."

Steve asked, "You really weren't foolin' when you said Bigfoot wasn't real?"

"No, but some pretty bad stuff does exist; vampires, werewolves, pagan gods, witches, demons."

"If demons exist...do angels?"

Dean asked, "You said you were catholic right? Well, uh, some stuffs not exactly true while some is it just differs sometimes and gets messed up in translation. Angels do exist, but they're not halos and flying babies; they're warriors. Truthfully, some of the angels are just dicks with wings, others aren't so bad, some actually give a damn about humanity. A few years ago I would've told you God was just another dead-beat dad, but now I'm not so sure. Free will's kind of a big thing for us, but the big man upstairs does exist if that's any consolation."

Steve ran a hand through his hair, "It's alot to take in, but I'm used to being shoved out the door and hitting the ground running."

Dean bumped his shoulder against Steve's as he walked, "I'll tell you more when we go get quesadillas?"

Steve furrowed his brow, "I thought we were going to find the other vampires. Why are we getting quesadillas?"

Dean explained, "Since you instantly ran like a bat out of hell when you heard a scream and I had to actually try and keep up with you I dropped my quesadillas and nachos; that was my dinner. So, you're going to buy me some more. You want some?"

"Oh, so now you're letting me pay for something without any complaint?"

"Fucking asshole."

Steve chuckled, "You said the same thing to the vampire head."

Dean said, "I've said it before and I'll say it again; you're somethin' else, Steve Rogers. It's probably one of the biggest things I like about you."

"Really, I thought it was the hair?" Steve asked.

Dean snorted, "Dude, my hair is way better than yours. Don't flatter yourself. My dazzling personality and great taste in music all blend together nicely with my awesome hair."

When Dean looked at Steve he knew he saw a man who had been through some things, and even if the stubborn wanted to hunt and help people Dean just wanted to keep that look of awe when Steve saw certain things and that genuinely happy smile safe. He didn't want Steve to ever see some of the things he had seen, but he did have high hopes for his ability as a hunter even if he did feel some reluctance. Never would be tell Steve he was actually a little pleased about how things had gone, but Dean would see how he fared taking on a nest. After they got quesadillas that is.


	5. AI JARVIS Advice Hotline

Dean had told Steve he was going to show him how to properly handle a machete when chop off a vampire's head with it. Steve just hadn't thought it would be so-tactual; not that he was complaining all that much. It was just a bit unexpected, but not that unwelcome.

Dean instructed "Keep your elbows in, and make sure to lead with them. At the last second flick your wrists slightly. Two hands has more stability, but you might be strong enough for one hand. Remember, always cut at at a slight angle. Gotta use the sweet spot if and make sure to get the entire head off. Don't want any Nearly Headless Nicks."

Steve listened attentively to Dean's lessons, but it was a little more difficult when he would feel Dean's fingers squeeze his upper arm lightly, or how his hands would stay a little longer than necessary when he aligned his hands correctly. Dean's hand brushed his lower back and he put his hands on Steve's hips to get his legs into place like it was no big deal, "You have to swing your whole arm down to increase momentum. You have to let gravity help you out, and make sure you have a steady stance because it won't end well if you lose your footing when vampires at coming at you from all directions. You probably already know you need to be on your toes."

Steve nodded, "Alright, I think I got it."

"The last thing we need is for you to throw out your arm. Fighting vamps off one handed is possible but not an ideal situation especially for a newb." Dean's hands moved to rest at his waist after going back up to his shoulders, " Remember to bring your shoulder down so the momentum of your core whips your arm and the machete around-"Dean's gruff voice seemed to lower slightly and he spoke a little softer, "-to generate added thrust."

The man was trying his damn well hardest to make Steve blush. Dean liked to tease like how Tony would pick on him just to be friendly. Dean was being very, very friendly. Tony was a natural flirt who flirted with anyone, not to make them uncomfortable, but because that as his way of dealing with people. People weren't machines and Tony as still figuring out how to work with them. Steve thought Dean just might be actually flirting with him. He didn't want to just go around assuming things, but Dean was putting across some very clear messages. He was probably just messing with Steve. Yeah, that had to be it.

Steve turned his head around to look at Dean who was wearing a smirk, "Dean, I think I've got it all covered. I'll watch your back, let you lead, not get myself killed. I'll be fine. You don't have to be so worried."

Dean took the machete from Steve's hands and casually walked away like he hasn't been touching Steve near constantly, and standing close enough to him where Steve could feel his breathe, "I'm going to be worried because I'm taking a probie out on a hunt. Hell, I nearly gave myself a coronary when my dad took me and Sam out on Sam's first hunt. Just-do what I tell you to do, please. I really don't want you getting hurt."

Steve smiled, "I'll be careful, Dean. I promise."

Steve really should've known better.

He should've known that even though Dean had fussed over him and didn't want Steve getting hurt. He should've known that, like a concerning majority of his friends, Dean had very little sense of self preservation.

The man was worried about Steve getting hurt! He should be worried about himself.

Anyone who met Dean could probably see he was a soldier, but seeing him in an actual fight was something else. He moved so quickly, gracefully, and Steve would've lost track of him in the dark if Dean hadn't stayed so close because he moved almost silently. Steve had seen some damn fine soldiers throughout the war, but Dean seemed more than a soldier, not a exactly a spy but something more-pure. Steve had to try and watch himself so he didn't end up with fangs in his arms watching Dean instead of actually paying 'd ended up with a bullet in his shoulder after trying to keep watch over two many of his men in the field, although he had been more looking out for them then making eyes at them while doing so

One after another, vampires fell when Dean kept swinging with a clean cut that never seemed to miss. Steve had managed to take out one in the same manner, and the on his second try he cut too close to the collar, and had to try and hack the head off a second time. He could feel adrenaline coursing through him, the rush he got when going into the field, but he wasn't all that afraid. Sure, vampires were new but aliens had been too until he woke up in the future.

Steve had actually managed to take out three vampires while Dean took out the other seven before Steve could get a chance. Dean had been extremely impressed when Steve had thrown his machete and sliced the vampire's head off, but the only reason Steve did it was because it seemed so natural to do so with his shield when he thought a vampire had been getting too close to Dean. He hadn't had his shield, only a machete, so it happened on instinct and by some miracle actually worked.

Being a super soldier who fought in the second world war, got unfrozen seventy years later only to be put into another fight with aliens, a guy called Loki wielding a scepter that could control minds, a physicist that turned giant, green, and incredibly strong with a knack for smashing, and a secret spy agency that dealt with it all, monsters such as vampires, werewolves, and wraiths weren't that far of a stretch. After all that, Steve was more open to believing the strange was normal in some circles. It made a lot more sense of why Dean had given him his phone number incase anything weird happened when they first met; even though he had just texted him for kicks anyway.

Dean had told him as much as he could about monsters, ghosts, demons, angels, and pagan gods as they drove to get quesadillas and drove to the place the vampires were. After they 'ganked', as Dean would say, the vampires they had sat in the Impala and Dean had told him a little about his life and how he had gotten into hunting. He told him about how his mother had been killed by a demon, how his father spent his life hunting it down raising him and Sam like soldiers. Steve tried to not let his horror show when Dean told him about his first kill when he was only six years old; all to protect his younger brother. Dean told him how years ago Sam's girlfriend had been killed by the same demon, they were back together on the road, and eventually Dean was able to kill the demon. He didn't go into detail about his life after that, telling a few hunting tales, but not going into his experiences. It was understandable. Steve could see the pain and loss that would flash on Dean's face whenever he accidentally said certain names or he supposed a memory from that year. Dean had said it had been one nightmare after another. Steve didn't doubt it in the slightest, so he didn't push. He didn't need to know everything, especially the things that would just make Dean hurt simply by remembering them.

Steve understood why Dean kept the monster thing a secret from him, and any normal person wouldn't have believed it having not seen it firsthand. Everyone had their secrets, but it really didn't give Steve much solace about his own. Even if Dean believed him, even if he didn't laugh in Steve's face, even if the consequences of telling him weren't so terrible and the outcome didn't look all that swell Steve couldn't tell him. He was bound by a confidentiality agreement until Tony and Shield organized some party to introduce him to the public. Steve didn't know when that would be, and he hated to think of which would be worse telling Dean or not telling Dean and having him mad at him for not telling him.

Friends told each other important things like being Captain America.

Another problem that arose was whether or not he should notify Shield or the Avengers of the existence of monsters, demons, and ghosts. They could already know, but no one had debriefed him on it. It would also be a bit more difficult without proof. Bruce and Tony, being scientists, were believers in fact and something couldn't be proven a fact without tangible evidence; even with everything crazy like aliens and hibernating in ice for seventy years. Steve just didn't know what to do.

Laying down on the motel bed after him and Dean had gone their separate ways driving himself crazy thinking about it wasn't getting him anywhere. He needed advice. He just had to be cryptic about it.

The phone wasn't picked up until after the third ring, and it was JARVIS who answered, "Good morning, Captain. I'm sorry, Captain Rogers, but Sir is occupied at the moment due to being underneath a 4000 pound vehicle and is quite enthralled in his work. Perhaps I could be of assistance to you?"

Steve said, "JARVIS, do you have friends?"

"Pardon?"

"Oh, that was a bit rude. Good morning, JARVIS. I just well I need some advice."

JARVIS replied, "I will do my best to assist you then, Captain. Now why did you inquire if I have friends?"

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, I think I've made a friend, but I'm a bit conflicted about certain things. They've told me some very important secrets and I just feel conflicted about my own. I'm also a bit scared of what they might feel when they find out."

"I would consider many, such as Sir, in the Stark household as family in certain respects, although DUM-E can be a bit of a nuisance at times he is in some ways my brother. As for friends, I believe I do have a few select friends." JARVIS asked, "The secrets you're referring to being born around the time of the first world war and being Captain America, correct? Well, if this friend trusted you with important secrets usually one would share there own in turn, but your case is a bit different. I'm sure Sir would tell you to simply do it no matter what confidential Shield documents say, but your situation is certainly a difficult one. If this person is truly your friend then they should be able to understand why you kept your silence about your place with the Avengers and it wouldn't affect their view of you in the slightest, no matter how stubborn, they should come around if they're truly a friend. I hope that could provide you with some consolation to your endeavors."

Steve nodded, " That was very helpful, thank you JARVIS."

Now there was only a matter of whether or not to tell Shield about monsters assuming they didn't already know. Thor, Loki, Odin were all real, but they might think of Steve as some religious fanatic if he went to them spouting off about angels. The problems never seemed to end.

JARVIS asked, "Is there anything else on your mind, Captain Rogers?"

"Nothing much." Steve sighed, "Unless you count the fact monsters are actually real and out and about killing people as something on my mind."

JARVIS replied, "I believe further input is needed before I can offer an assistance. I apologize for not fully understanding what you're implying."

"Monsters is what exactly I'm implying: ghosts, demons, witches, changelings, and everything in between. Even angels are real even though they aren't all so benevolent, but pretty powerful. All real and I'm not sure how I'll go about telling the Avengers or Shield or if I even should do so. It's not really being confidential if I don't think they'd believe it, right? I just feel some regret like how not telling my friend I'm Captain America."

The other end of the line remained silent for a moment before JARVIS answered Steve, "Although I refrain from doing so when Sir does not allow me to do so for him there's nothing stopping me from contacting a medical professional who you could perhaps consult with. Then again, you have never given me any implication of being mentally unstable and I've quite enjoyed your phonecalls and your mental state is perhaps even a bit more solid than that of Sir's. Could you please provide more data to support this case for me?"

Steve said, "Don't ship me off to Danvers just yet. You can look into anything you want to right? Well, I'm sure you'd be able to look into certain murders, crimes and the like that couldn't possibly be committed by a regular human or animal. Some that defy scientific explanation. I know Tony's not in any way religious so he would probably hold some bias unless I dropped a angel right into his lap. The only reason I'm so sure these things are real is because I dealt with some vampires, and seen it for myself."

JARVIS stated, "I'm flattered you do not underestimate my abilities, Captain, and just so you are aware, Danvers State Mental Hospital was closed in 1992 and apartment complexes stand in it's former place. I myself possess no bias and if I am able to find information that supports this then I'm inclined to trust your word. Also, there are some accredited mental institutions in New York and a very good hospital for adult psychiatry in Boston. If you'll give me a moment to compile information you may ponder what institution might appeal to you while you wait."

Steve chuckled, "Will do, JARVIS. Take your time."

"I only required a moment, Captain. You must have realized my ability to collect information surpasses that of any human or programing." JARVIS said, " I must say this is quite-intriguing would be the best word for it if not troublesome being suffice. The percentile for you telling the truth is very high and the percentile for science not being able to explain such anomalies is also above half percentile. Now, you're correct in your assumption that Sir can be a bit stubborn in such cases perhaps less than he has been in the past, but taking into account of what I know of human behavior I am unsure if they would believe you without tangible evidence, although you are a trustworthy man. I think it would be best to simply not speak of such occurrences to the other Avengers unless being directly asked of the existence of such things. The statistics of that happening are low. I would like to assist you in any way I can with this since you have entrusted me with this information."

Steve grinned, "Thank you, JARVIS. Well, I know how you are about Tony's wellbeing, so I have some ways the tower can be protected better from any unnatural forces and I'll be sure to compile trustworthy and accurate data for you on what you need to know. I'm still learning myself too, but it's nice to have someone in this with me."

"Thank you, Captain. I would appreciate it and since there are many contradicting or differing folklore on things such as cryptozoology, demonology, and the like any information that has been proven accurate would be very useful. We should continue such research at a later date. Sir is vehemently wishing to speak with you now that he is no longer occupied. I have not notified him of what our conversation composed of in detail and shall not until he comes to the conclusion himself. Good day, Captain Rogers."

Steve replied, "You too, JARVIS."

Tony shouted, "Steve! My one of a kind, worth more than some countries, most advanced in _the world,_ AI is not some advice hotline!"

JARVIS joked, "But Sir I'm awaiting another call from fifteen year old Alison in Ohio."

"You are not! See, Captain Spandex, this is what you've created. I'm starting to think you like JARVIS more than you like me. Yep, that's it you and JARVIS are plotting against me aren't you? I never wouldn't expected Father Time to try and comenderie my AI; fucktrains at Shield probably, Fury most likely, Natasha possibly, but not you Steve. Wanted to throw me off didn't you? I'm not falling for it!"

Steve said, "No, we're not cahoots against you. I was initialing trying to call you, but you were busy, and I like speaking to JARVIS."

"Because you like him more than me."

"No, Tony."

"Wait, you said you were trying to call me first? What about? You check out the museum I told you to?"

"I haven't even gotten to Illinois yet first of all. And I was just asking for some advice about friends and Shield."

Tony said, "I'm like worth twenty friends, and Shield's by majority a bunch of assmonkeys. Clint's not-well he is a assmonkey, but a semi-tolerant assmonkey. Natasha's not an assmonkey because I feel her ninja senses would tingle and she'd just know I said something like that even though I'm pretty sure she's somewhere in South America right now. All great advice from, Tony Stark. You're welcome, Cap."

Steve replied sarcastically, "Great advice, Tony. What would I do without your impeccable wisdom."

Tony huffed, "I see Sassy Steve is rearing his perfectly combed blond head."

Steve said, "Don't work yourself too hard, and eat something if Miss. Potts, Dr. Banner, or DUM-E haven't already made you."

"You know you can just say Pepper or Brucie-bear." Tony asked, "Why'd you say DUM-E would feed me and not JARVIS?"

"DUM-E has a body and JARVIS doesn't, so he can only do so much and can't shove a sandwich into your hand."

"DUM-E can't make a sandwich either. The best he can do is mediocre toast and smoothies that could kill me on occasion."

"Sir, I believe you've hurt DUM-E's feelings." JARVIS stated.

"Shit, DUM-E not don't be like that. DUM-E, no don't touch that!" Tony warned, " Damn it, DUM-E you can't actually try to cook you'll end up setting yourself on fire somehow! NO, NOT THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER! Gotta go, Cap. DUM-E! "

"Bye, Tony. Talk to you later, JARVIS. Thanks again for your help."

JARVIS replied, "It was of no trouble, Captain. Again, good day."

The call disconnected and Steve sat his phone down on the bed. Dean had sent him a number of reliable books on lore for him to read, but what he wanted was a more hands on experience. He knew how to shoot and basic stuff, but there was so much to learn; so many different techniques, strategies, and information. Steve knew it was dangerous work, but his life from the moment he said yes to , had been packed to the brim with danger. Talking to JARVIS and even Tony to the small degree had settled his mind a little, but there was nagging feeling in the back of his head that wouldn't go away.

Maybe a run would clear his head.

By all accounts Steve didn't necessarily _need_ to run to keep in top condition. He was already in top condition and it didn't wane no matter what he ate or how much exercise he got. It was something to do, and it got rid of the excess energy he was prone to building up, but as far as fitness went it really wasn't all that necessary. Still, back before the serum it had been something he couldn't do without igniting an asthma attack so now Steve went on runs as part of his usual schedule.

Smaller towns usually had some interesting backroads and old abandoned places that looked neat. Steve had only been chased by a dog once and geese twice. He always stayed away from places with no trespassing signs since he knew Fury would be more than angry if he found out Steve had been arrested, but when he passed an old farm house to hear a large crash and yelling he couldn't simply stand by. Without Bucky there to tell him what a bad idea it was Steve just went for it. The door wasn't even locked and he had knocked first; it wasn't like he didn't have any manners.

The house really looked abandoned and fairly old, but Steve knew what he heard. A stray cat could have caused the crash he heard, but super hearing had it's advantages and he knew very well cats didn't yell like men. It just looked like no one had occupied the house in at least forty years, but it could've been a homeless man using the house and he got injured or something. There were come displaced knick knacks and some mismatched furniture that had seen better days, but nothing supporting that anyone at all was using the residence.

It was a warm sunny day outside the house, but inside Steve felt a chill go down his spine and when he opened his mouth he could see his breath. He wasn't all that fond of the cold for obvious reasons. His hands itched to do something; anything. Steve felt like he was in danger, but he didn't hear anyone or see anything dangerous. If Steve had blinked he would've missed it, but there was no way his eyes were playing tricks on him.

The man had looked muted somehow; drained of the brightness people tend to have. He wasn't anyone Steve had ever seen and the furious look on his face filled Steve with dread. The man was standing not far from him one moment, and then he was gone the next; vanished not walked out the room. He just disappeared.

The man had looked to be wearing a 1942 combat uniform.

Steve sprinted out of the house not even touching the front steps as he jumped off the porch. Having never dealt with what Steve assumed to be a ghost he decided to call in a professional. Dean picked up the phone on the first ring, "Kevin, don't you fucking dare unpause the game! I swear to Cas I'll kick your scrawny ass. Hey, Steve what's up? Shut up, Sammy!"

Steve wiped away the nervous sweat he hadn't realized had dripped down his neck, "Am I interrupting something?"

Dean chuckled, "Not much aside from me kicking everyone's ass at Mario Kart. Why what's up?"

"I might have um- accidentally found a ghost."

"You accidentally found a ghost?"

"Yes, that's what I said."

Dean swore, "Son of a bitch, Rogers. I leave you alone and the next thing you do is go and find yourself a fucking case."

Steve argued, "It was completely by accident. I had thought someone was in trouble and well it turned out to be a ghost. I didn't go looking for it. I just happened upon it."  
Dean's voice was a little more muffled, probably because he was holding the phone away from his mouth, as he spoke on the other end of the line, "Sammy, Steve just _accidentally happened_ to come across a case. How many times have we accidentally came across a case without even looking for one? Too damn many and now Steve's got our luck."

Dean said to Steve, "You're in Iowa, right? Just sit tight and I'll be there as soon as I can. What did I tell you works against a ghost?"

"Iron and rock salt." Steve replied, "You salt and burn and bones to put a ghost to rest usually, right?"

"Good job. Don't do anything I would do. I'll see you soon."

"See ya, Dean."

Steve took one last glance at the house, put his phone into his pocket, and jogged a mile down the road before he realized he was still smiling. He had been worried about Shield. worried about his Captain America issues, worried about the team. slightly unsettled by seeing a ghost and here he was smiling. He thought it was at the prospect of seeing Dean again, but it was probably because he was getting the opportunity to go on another hunt. There wasn't much need for Steve to lie to himself really. Seeing Dean always did make his day just a little better.

* * *

Dean brought Chinese food.

Steve opened the door to a grinning Dean with boxes of take-out in his hands and they got to researching. Dean rambled on about his day, Sam, and who Kevin and Charlie were. Steve listened as he tried to figure out the past residents of the house and if any men who had served in the war had died in the home. Dean would get bored easily, but he tried to pretend like he didn't. Steve thought it was because Dean was trying to be the big bad resourceful hunter, but Dean didn't need to prove him anything. He knew how smart he was, and he'd seen Dean in action, but it was funny seeing Dean trying so hard.

They had already eaten all he chow mein and orange chicken and they couldn't find any online record of a world war 2 soldier residing in the home. All documents from the library in town were computerized, and although Steve was a bit slow with the computer Dean wasn't. They should've found something by now.

Dean ran a hand through his hair, "Maybe the guy was a relative or boyfriend or something of who had ever lived there. Maybe we can find some funeral newspaper clipping or something. Who lived in the house in the 40's again?"

Steve said, "A Miss. Dottie Riley with her father Ronald Riley who served in the Great war but was injured in combat."

Dean asked, "You sure the ghost was wearing a WW2 uniform?"

Steve had worn one himself at a time.

"Very sure."

Dean's fingers flew over the keyboard with his brow furrowed in concentration, "Alright, let's see if the papers have anything on Dottie-oh hell yeah."

Steve tried to peer at the computer screen, "What?"

"There's a newspaper article with a picture of Dottie Riley, the grieving girlfriend of a Leon Elis Everett who was killed overseas. Old Leon must've stayed with his girl after he kicked it and now haunts the joint. It says here Leon was buried-oh great. He has a memorial plaque, but there wasn't a body to bury. That's just great."  
Steve replied, "Well, it wasn't uncommon. Some GI's never made it back home to their girls or family usually got a flag and dog tags."

Dean jumped up, "That's it!"

Steve raised a brow, "Are you planning on explaining what 'it' is or-"

Dean said, "The guy has got to be tied to his dog tags. Sometimes ghosts anchor themselves to an object; a lock of hair, a treasured heirloom, something like that. If the girl got the dog tags then they might still be in the house. We just have to find the dog tags, salt and burn them, and then the case is over and done with."

"What if they aren't there?"

Dean replied, "Leon's gotta be tied to something. It's our best bet. If you see the fucker pump him full of rock salt."

"So we split up in the house and look for the dogtags and whoever finds them burns them?" Steve asked.

"Yep. Don't die."

Steve chuckled, "Good advice."

Dean loaded up his sawed off shotgun, "Always is."

Dean made a couple cracks about the ramshackle house, and seemed more at ease while checking out the house than he had been facing the vampires. Steve assumed it was because he wasn't trying as hard to impress him, and he seemed like the type of guy to joke to lighten the mood. It made Steve a little sick when he thought about how he had reprimanded Tony for it during the Chitauri invasion. Sure, he'd been angry, horrified, disgusted, distraught from finding himself in the future when almost everyone he had known was probably already dead and he never got the chance to live his life. Tony had just been being Tony, continuing on and coping with jokes, he'd known a few of the best soldiers had done the same thing, and he shouldn't have taken out his irritation on Tony.

Now, with the Avengers and Dean as his friends and still having a purpose as an Avenger, Captain America, his place with them and now this new thing involving hunting with Dean he felt a bit more-secure. Since he left the ice, after the initial confusion and devastation, sometimes he felt like he wasn't real, like none of it was real, or that it would all slip away from him. Sometimes he went to sleep not knowing if he'd wake up or if everything he knew would be gone once he did. He had nightmares from the war and from going under the ice, dreams about losing the people he had come to care for. It still wasn't easy to be totally calm whenever Steve got so much as slightly chilled, but he was managing.

He felt more stable. He didn't feel so much like he was slipping away anymore. The anger simmered a little, it still hurt when he thought about what he lost, and the horror and disgusts faded as he tried to assimilate and look at the positives. It wasn't perfect, but better, and better was good.

"Alright, I'm gonna go check upstairs. You search downstairs and if you see the ghost-shoot." Dean patted Steve's shoulder, "Yell if you find the dog tags. Be careful."

Steve nodded, "Got it."

Frankly, Steve would've assumed the girl would've taken her fella's dog tags if she moved, but there was always the possibility she could've died in the home then moved on. The entire house had dropped a few degrees from the outside as soon as they walked into it, but Dean didn't seem bothered by it so Steve tried not to be. He had learned about cold spots involving ghosts, but it was different in practice when the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and goosebumps covered his arms all because a ghost was nearby.

Leon Everett had been one of many to die in the war. Many men didn't write their loved ones until they were shipped out just incase they lost their nerve. It was their duty, and most didn't look too kindly on draft dodgers, Steve believed in what they'd been fighting for but so many people had died. All while he had tried to enter the army over five times, but was rejected because of his health. Leon deserved to rest.

Steve moved some of the leftover furniture looking for the soldier's dog tags, but kept the sawed off Dean leant him close. It felt like Steve was being watched, but it must be normal; as normal as a haunted house could get. He tried to ignore the jittery feeling in his stomach, but he probably should've listened to it.

Steve was slammed back against the wall and the shotgun flew across the room. Freezing cold hands gripped around his throat, so he couldn't even yell for Dean. In front of him was the ghost with a look of absolute fury on his face. Steve tried prying the hands off his throat, but it was no use.

The ghost of Leon Everett spat at him, "You're alive! You shouldn't be alive! Why did we all die, and you got to live!" He scoffed, " Captain fucking America. Because you're some s _uper soldier_ , hmm?"

The ghost's hands kept squeezing harder and harder against his throat, and Steve knew it wasn't going to let go. Leon was angry. Dean had told him that every spirit turns vengeful after a while and that it's better for them to move on. Dean didn't know Steve had practically offered himself for vengeance on a silver platter; another soldier of his time had died all while he lived looking the same as he had before. The ghosts probably didn't even care to stop Dean. He just wanted someone to give all his anger to; like Captain America.

Steve choked out, "DE-E-AN!"

It was no use. Dean wouldn't be able to hear it even if he was standing on the stairs.

The ghost smirked at his struggling, but the smile slid off his face and his eyes widened in realization. He let Steve fall to the floor and didn't bother when Steve fell to his knees gasping and coughing. Leon's eyes went towards upstairs, but before he could do anything the apparition seemed to go up in flames.

Dean shouted but Steve barely noticed him, "Hey Steve, I found the dog tags and their burning right now. It's weird how Leon didn't show, usually ghosts put up some kind of fight. You okay?"

" _You're alive! You shouldn't be alive! Why did we all die, and you got to live!"_

" _Captain fucking America. Because you're some super soldier, hmm?"_

" _Eight o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late. Understood?"_

 _I'll show you how. Just be there."_

 _Hell, no! The little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb not to run away from a fight. I'm following him_

Steve rubbed one hand over his throat as he tried to think with what seemed to be the pounding of his heart in his ears.

Guilt.

Shouldn't be alive.

You got to live.

Shouldn't be alive.

Dean's hands tentatively touched Steve's arms, "Jesus, I'm sorry, Steve. The ghost is gone now, okay. Those bruises are rough. Are you hurt anywhere else? I didn't think the ghost would go for you, but it must've known you were here before. Must've brought up some bad stuff for you, huh? Don't worry happens to the best of us. Come on, Steve, look at me."

Steve swallowed to try to get rid of the lump in his throat to meet Dean's eyes. Dean smiled, "Good, do those bruises hurt a lot? Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Steve shook his head.

"Just shook up, huh? Well at least it wasn't from ghost who died in Iraq or Afghanistan."

Dean didn't know Steve had fought in World War 2.

Steve was surprised when Dean pulled him into a hug, but rested his head against Dean's shoulder anyway. The leathery smell of his jacket was nice and his hair.

"Your hair smells like strawberries."  
Dean chuckled but his arms were still comfortably wrapped around Steve, "I let Sam go shopping for shampoo. I prefer this tea tree stuff, but Sammy loves fruity stuff."

Steve sighed, "I'm sorry for-well that."

Dean patted Steve's back as he pulled away and slid against the wall to sit next to Steve. Steve thought Dean seemed reluctant, maybe even as reluctant as he had been for Dean to let go. He still sat close enough for their legs to touch, "Got nothin' to be sorry for. Hell, I'm just glad you didn't throw any punches. Steve, you've probably seen some things. I know I have. It sticks with you, and sometimes it just gets to be too much. You don't have to apologize for something like that, and well, you don't have to-you don't have to deal with all by yourself. I'm pretty much the king of shitty ways of dealing with things, but I'm trying to do better. When I was about your age I would've told someone I didn't do chick flick moments if they told me what I'm telling you, but uh-I'm here, so…"

Steve said, "Thanks, Dean, I get it I do, but I can't believe you actually said 'When I was your age' also I don't know what you mean by chick flick."

Dean bumped his shoulder against Steve's, "Don't worry about it. You wanna go to an Sundae bar or something?"

Steve replied, "I don't think drinking will help and it's the middle of the day."

Dean said, "I mean an ice cream bar. You know, making ice cream sundaes like there's a bar where you put all kinds of toppings on top." Dean rubbed the back of his neck, " I just thought you know ice cream would be nice. I know it won't make everything okay, but uh well it might make you feel a little better."

Steve smiled, "That'd be swell. Ice cream sounds nice."

Dean dusted his jeans off when he stood up. Steve took Dean's hand when he extended it to help him up, and Dean didn't even comment about how sweaty his hands were. Dean didn't let go of his hand until they were out of the house and back to the Impala.

* * *

I really didn't think anyone would be interested in this ship that somehow ended up being important to me. This was a pretty long chapter, and I'm excited for the next one. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading. Pomegranate Girl, great dedication for finding this on both and Ao3.


	6. Flirting and Wendigos

Being a hunting tutor wasn't something new for Dean. He'd done it for Sam, Kevin, Charlie and the occasional newbie hunter who had the gall to work with the oldest Winchester brother. Steve was a good student; attentive, wasn't a dick, always listened to suggestion, asked questions when he didn't understand something. His gun skills were good, but practice never hurt. Knives were not a strong suit, but they'd work on it. The biggest thing to focus on was research and information, but Steve proved to have a great memory and passed any pop quiz Dean threw at him. His time in the military probably helped him out quite a bit, so Dean let his hand-to-hand be for the time being. Just like his dad had done for him Dean still made steve run laps and the like, and truthfully it was one of the best decisions he had ever made.

If Steve's plain white shirt was any tighter Dean would've asked if he'd painted it on. As his tutor, it was his job to make sure he didn't trip and fall when running. He also knew Steve had asthma when he was younger, and even though it wasn't showing now there was always a possibility even if it seemed surreal for a guy who could run so fast and still do more. His run was unique, almost like a dancer's run. Dean's eyes wandered a bit, and Steve either didn't notice or didn't care; Dean hoped for the latter. An out of breath sweaty Steve was a sight Dean didn't mind in the slightest.

Dean yelled, "Keep going, Rogers! A hellhound would've chewed your ass by now if you slack off! That reminds me: Tell me about hellhounds. How do you kill a hellhound?"

Steve shouted back as he picked up the pace, "Hellhound's are hell's bitches; as you put it. They collect the souls of people who've made demon deals commanded by the demons. They're hard to kill, but they can be killed with a demon killing blade or an angel's blade. They're like bloodhounds and once they have a scent they never lose it."

"10 point to Rogers. Now what did I tell you not to do no matter what?"

"Never make a demon deal."

Dean demanded, "I didn't hear that! Repeat!"

Steve panted as he sprinted and spoke, "Never make a demon deal! Never sell my soul no matter what!"

"Good job! Take a breather."

Instead of flopping down on the ground like Dean would've done, Steve slowed to a jog, passed Dean one more time, before slowing to a walk and getting a gatorade out of the cooler. Steve stretched his arms up until his shoulders popped; _Hello_! hip bones. Dean's attention was called away from his phone when his phone started going off playing Bad Company. He pressed call and put it to his ear, "What do you want, Garth?"

Garth said, "Well hello to you, Dean. I just wanted to see if you were still in Iowa."

Dean asked, "How'd you know I was in Iowa."

"Sam told me you went up there to help out your snuggle bunny man candy."

Dean growled, "Garth!"

"What you don't like that name? What about sexy stud muffin?"

"Garth." Dean warned, "I will shove my foot so far up your ass you won't have dental record anymore, just my footprint, if you use any of those god awful names ever again. Now why did you want to know if I was in Iowa?"

"There's a case in Minnesota. You know that one old hunter Craig Paxton? The one who settled down with his wife and two kids? He's missing. His wife called me frantically saying Craig was looking into some missing person's in town and some hikers had found a body that looked like it was attacked by a wild animal. Since your close I was wondering if you'd be able to go check it out since your boo's a trainee hunter it would be good to get him out there,"

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, "Craig was a damn good hunter. Yeah, I'll go check it out. And you say that word again I'll break your jaw. Later, Garth."

Dean pressed end before Garth could even open his mouth. Steve asked, "Something wrong?"

Dean swiped Steve's gatorade and took a sip, "That depends. You got any plans?"

Steve shrugged, "Well, I planned to take a shower, I really should find a laundromat because I need to wash my clothes, I kind of want a bagel. Did Garth call about a case?"

"Yeah, take a quick shower and I'll get some bagels. You can wash your clothes later just throw them in the trunk and use some of mine. Body was found in Minnesota, looks like our kind of thing, and an older hunter's gone missing so we need to hit the road. I mean-uh if you want to."  
Steve smiled, "Of course, I'm going with you, Dean. I think I'll just leave my bike somewhere safe and ride with you north if that's okay."

"I'd be okay if you ride me-I mean ride with me! Yeah, sure. Come on, let's get moving."

Steve smiled and walked to the Impala, and Dean straggled behind considering the pros and cons of banging his head against his car. He had actually told Steve he could ride him out loud. Steve didn't seem to think anything of it other than a freudian slip; Hell, he might not know the connotation anyway being sheltered and all. Good god, he'd actually let those words come out of his mouth. Stupid!

Steve asked, "Hey, can I drive?"

"Not on your life, pal! I drive baby; that's just how it goes. I barely, ever, let Sammy drive her. She's a classy lady and it treated as such. Unless I'm dying or dead, I drive baby" Dean said.

Steve grinned, "Cool down, Dean, I was just raggin' on ya. You promised bagels."  
Dean rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah bagels, I know."

Rather than go to separate motels or separate rooms, they just got a room with two beds since Dean needed to train his student in all hunting ways no matter the time; no better topic than pagan gods at dinner. Dean knew Steve probably had nightmares, and Steve knew Dean did, but Dean counted it as a win that he hadn't woken Steve up when he'd had a nightmare. Unlike anyone else he'd shared a room with that wasn't his brother, Steve didn't mind when Dean didn't sleep until really late. did the salt lines, put a hex bag under his bed, and checked the locks numerous times. Sure, he wasn't in bed _with_ Steve, but he'd grown to like and be a bit more comfortable in Steve's company.

Steve hadn't even run for the hills when he learned the hard way Dean kept a knife under his pillow.

So, Steve showered in the same motel room as Dean after they'd eaten most of the bagels and Dean tried his hardest to focus on the telenovelas rather than the thought Steve was only a few feet away from him, naked, only separated by a wall. He decided to call Sam because Sam was many things and one of the biggest things was a fucking boner kill; the kid had seen Dean in compromising situations far too many times.

"Sammy, I'm headin' up north with Steve for a hunt. Will you, Charlie, and Kevin be okay?"

Sam asked, "Garth asked you about the case in Minnesota and Craig?"

"Yeah." Dean asked, "How'd you know?"

"He called me first. I told him you were closer when you just had to go save your _buddy._ Charlie, Kevin, Cas and I are doing pilates, we've eaten actual meals, and we've all brushed out teeth before bed; we're not three, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Of course. you'd get them all to do pilates. Wait, Cas is there?"

Sam said, "Yeah, he showed up like an hour ago. He asked where you were and I told him you were meeting up with a _buddy,_ and he wasn't busy with anything, so Cas is just hanging out with us. Do you want me to send him your way? He could help with the case."

Dean hissed into the phone, "Dude, Steve is still getting used to the whole hunting thing and he's taking I pretty well. I'm not sure how an angel of the lord just popping up will go. I don't want to freak him out."

Sam began, "What better way to get to know the guy before actually meeting him; which I think you should've let me done along time ago, but still, is to send in Cas and-"

"Hello, Dean."  
Dean covered his mouth before he could shout. He glared at Castiel, "Damn it, Cas. Don't do that."

Castiel glared back, "I will not 'freak out' your friend. I simply wanted to meet with him."

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, "You can meet him when Sam gets to meet him."

" I can fly him and you to your destination."

"No way. We're driving Baby."

"I-uh-I must see if he is a demon or not."

Dean crossed his arms, "Dude, even you know that was a lame ass excuse. I know he's not a demon. Now go."

Castiel shook his head, "I shall not."

"Shall."

"No."

Dean ran a hand through his hair, "Please will you get the fuck out of here?"

Castiel replied, "Adding please to 'get the fuck out of here' does not make it any better."

Their argument was interrupted when the bathroom door opened. Steve exclaimed, "Oh, who's this?"

Dean's ability to speak English failed him seeing Steve with his blonde hair slightly dark from being damp. Wearing _his_ worn-in jeans and in _his_ Led Zeppelin t-shirt; it was one of Dean's favorite shirts, but he was all for Steve keeping it. The dark colored jeans were a little looser in the waist, but man did they hug his legs and ass nicely. Dean knew Steve had broader shoulders than him. He also knew he had a plaid shirt of Sam's in his duffle, and maybe even a t-shirt or two, Sammy had broader shoulder and chest than Dean. Steve didn't need to know about the shirt. He didn't need to know about bigger shirts ever.

Castiel tilted his head, "You're wearing Dean's clothes."

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, Dean let me borrow them since I need to wash mine." He stuck out his hand for Castiel to shake, "I'm Steve Rogers, nice to meet you."

Castiel stared at Steve's hand until he awkwardly put it down.

The little shit knew manners and the like. He'd been on Earth long enough to pick up on some things. He was probably being an ass on Sam's orders to see how Steve would react; the bitch, "I am Castiel, and I am a friend of Dean's. You are aware of the existence of monsters, creatures of hell, and the like are you not?"

"Uh, yeah I know. Are you coming with us to Minnesota?"

Castiel was looking at Steve like he was observing a fish in a bowl, and Dean could tell it was making Steve squirm. Castiel probably was trying to make him uncomfortable. It didn't help rather than trying to be friendly Castiel was pulling the whole 'I'm a scary ass motherfucking angel' spiel, "No, I am simply here to investigate. I will take my leave soon. Since you are aware of the existence of the supernatural I feel I should tell you I-"

Dean warned, "Cas, don't you dare!"

"I am an angel and Dean is my best friend. We are family. Should you do harm to him to Dean not even God himself could save you from my wrath. Remember that well, Steve Rogers."

Castiel flew off without another word.

Dean wasn't sure how to make things better since Castiel had just threatened Steve. Even if Steve's surprised face was just too cute. Focus, Dean!

"So-that man was an angel? He's your best friend? That man just flew off in the blink of an eye because he's an angel. A real live honest to god angel."

Dean cracked a smile, "I think we've covered the angel part. Yeah, that's Castiel: Angel of the Lord. He may look like a holy tax accountant, but his true form would like burn out your eyeballs and stuff. Cas is one of the good ones. He's fought by me and Sam for a long time now. Stay around me long enough and you just might meet more angels. I know he was being a bit of a dick, usually he's just a weird dorky little guy, but I think he was doing that on purpose."

Steve fingered the hem of his shirt, "I would never hurt you, Dean. I'll do my best to make sure you're safe on hunts when I'm with you, but I would never harm you, and not just because Castiel warned me not to do so."  
Dean put his hand on Steve's arm, "Steve, Sam and Cas are just protective little asshats. Hell, I'm the same way with them. You're the rookie here. I'm supposed to make sure you're safe. I know you wouldn't hurt me; not on purpose."

"Why?"

Dean smiled, "You're too nice. We've got a long drive to Ponsford so do you got everything?"

Steve pouted, "I'm not that nice. I can be mean somethings."

Dean patted Steve's arm before grabbing his duffle, "You can, but you feel guilty about it. That's what counts."

Dean turned only for a moment to make sure he had everything. When he turned back around his say something to Steve he found him with his shirt pulled up slightly. Steve's abs, cute belly button, and light dusting of hair leading southward was all on display. Dean absentmindedly licked lips lips glad Steve's vision was obscured by the shirt, "Is this supposed to be a punishment for calling you nice because let me tell ya it isn't working."

Steve huffed as he struggled, but he eventually got the shirt back down, "I was trying to take it off so I could maybe throw it down, but then I had second thoughts and then I was having trouble and it got stuck around my upper arms and shoulders."

Dean said, "You're just bad to the bone, Steve, you hardcore motherfucker. I myself feel severely punished and feel free do so any other time."

Steve furrowed his brow, "I don't understand. I didn't do anything."

Dean laughed, "Come on, let's hit the road."

Steve crossed his arms and tried to figure out what Dean had meant, "I still don't get it."

Dean walked out the door still laughing, "Nothing, Steve, nothing."

"Dean, what's so funny? Dean!"

* * *

Dean pulled the Impala up to a blue house with a white porch. The forest stretched out for miles and miles behind the house and around them. They had to take too many backroads to count after getting off the highway to find the house. A perk of working with people who knew about all the nasties in the dark was not having to use any disguises or impersonate any law enforcement. They didn't even have to deal with the real local fuzz.

Steve looked around as he got out of the car, "It's pretty isolated out here isn't it?"

Dean shrugged, "Most hunters like privacy, at least the ones I know. I know there's some city rat hunters who deal with urban stuff, but all the ones I know of mostly deal with backwoods fuglys. No unwanted eyes and ears out in the middle of bum fuck nowhere, so no one to think their neighbours are superstitious freaks. Even though we kind of are."

"It's just a little eerie I guess."

"I've seen monsters in suburbia too."

Steve said, "Well that isn't comforting."

"Wasn't supposed to be."

Dean and Steve walked up the dusty dirt driveway. A woman slowly opened the screen door, upon seeing them she rushed out and threw her arms around Dean, "Thank God, you're here."

A little boy no older than three peered out the door, "Mommy?"

She let Dean go and said to the boy, "Stay inside, Sweetie. Come on, we should do inside. It's been so long since I've seen you, Dean." She turned to Steve, but furrowed her brow, "I thought your brother was a brunette-and taller."

Steve stuck out his hand, "I'm Steve Rogers. I'm a friend of Dean's, Ma'am."

The woman shook his hand gently, "Please call me Georgia. Let's take this conversation inside."

When they were inside the house the little boy hid behind his mother. The boy asked, "Mommy, are they gonna get Daddy and Susie?"

Dean asked, "Wait, isn't Susan your little girl?"

Georgia pulled her little boy closer to her, "Susan's fourteen now. It was pretty late and she went outside to look for the dog. I tried looking for her, but she was gone. Craig went looking into the woods after the hikers body turned up and one of the local police insisted on going with him. Now they're all gone."

The little boy piped up, "The tall man with the long arms took Susie. I saw it! It ran super fast."

Dean asked, "Do you mind if I check out the backyard?"

Georgia shook her head, "No, just do be careful."

Dean lead Steve out the back door while Georgia kept the boy from running out too, "Oh no, Marco, what did I say about going outside right now?"

"I wanna help!"

Steve ruffled the boy's hair and smiled, "You've been a lot of help, buddy. Listen to your Mama."

The boy pouted but listened to Steve, "Okay."

Dean had to try his hardest to keep the smile that was wanting to form off his face. He was doing a very serious investigation and wouldn't be offput by Steve being adorable with little kids.

Steve asked, "Dean, do you have any idea of what could've taken Mr. Paxton and his daughter?"

Dean sighed, "This far north in these woods I have an idea. I just hope I'm not right. Check around for blood, possibly fur of any kind, claw scratches or teeth marks on anything. It'll get dark soon so we need to work fast if it is what I think it is. Don't go too far into the woods."

Dean's suspicions were proven when he found the deep claw markings on the trees. He ordered, "Steve, we need to get some stuff out of the car. I need to draw some protection symbols around the house. What kind of symbols? What're we dealing with?"

Dean dragged Steve around the house to the Impala. He tossed some things to Steve just in case they needed to protect themselves during the night. Steve turned it over in his hands,"What's this?"

"I'll tell you when we get inside. After that I'll put the Anasazi symbols around the house." Dean replied.

Georgia met then when they romped into her living room carrying their supplies. Marco asked excitedly, "Is that a bow and arrow?"

Dean asked, "Marco, buddy, why don't you go up to your room? We've got some stuff to talk about with your mom that really isn't for little kids."

Marco whined, "Mommy!"

Georgia said sternly, "Marco, this is important. Go play now. You know how Daddy feels about you even seeing stuff like that."

Marco sulked, but went upstairs anyway. Dean didn't talk until he heard the bedroom door close, "I'm pretty damn sure there's a Wendigo out there. Wendigos are believed to mostly be found in places like the northern woods of Minnesota and in the north central regions of Canada . Kenora, Ontario, Canada is said to be the Wendigo Capital of the World by many. I'll put some protection symbols around the house; they ward off Wendigos. It probably trapped your husband and daughter. They're probably alive especially if they haven't been gone too long. This things damn good at stealth and a near perfect hunter; especially at night. It'll be dark soon enough, so it wouldn't be a good idea to run out there right now, but I'll put the symbols up now and then I'll go out in the morning."

Georgia held her hands tightly in her lap, but remained composed, "My husband never talked too much about these kind of things, but I know what a wendigo is. What if that thing-what if it eats-?"

Dean push his hand on Georgia's knee, "If the police shot at it they were probably taken out. Craig should know better than to try and piss it off."

Georgia nodded, "Well, it would probably be better than for you two to stay here since their aren't really motels too close by. There's a guest room upstairs. I'll check on Marco and get some fresh linens."

Dean had hoped Steve would stay in the house, but of course he followed him right outside and watched as Dean painted the symbols around the house. He could follow orders well enough in that he didn't say one word as they were outside, and only spoke as soon as the front door was locked, "Dean, aren't wendigo's the things that used to be human once, but committed cannibalism and that turned them into what they are now?"

"10 points to Rogers." Dean said, "Also, that thing you were asking about was a flamethrower. I made it myself. Only way to kill it is with fire, but things like those arrows can injure it. I'll take care of it tomorrow. Check the map for any caves or mine shafts close by. You'll stay here with Georgia and Marco."

Steve exclaimed, "Like hell I will. You're not going out there without anyone to watch your back. I remember all that stuff about wendigos: superhuman strength, superhuman speed, human voice imitation."

Dean stated, "A wendigo hunt is not a case for a newb."

Steve argued, "Doesn't seem like the kind of case one would take on alone either."

"Steve." Dean groaned.

Steve huffed, "Dean."

Dean sighed, "Is there anyway I can convince you to not go with me tomorrow?"

Steve smirked, "Not a chance."

Georgia turned out to be an amazing cook, and Steve certainly loved her pot roast, but Dean's appetite just wasn't in it. Newbie hunters did not go in wendigo hunts. Newbie hunters went on salt and burns, vampires, werewolves, maybe even a zombie, but not a wendigo. Sure, it was a bit arrogant of him to think taking on a wendigo alone would be any better, but the last thing he wanted was for Steve to end up as Wendigo chow. It didn't help Steve was a master at pointing out reasons why a second man would be more useful than going alone, and bringing Craig and Susan into it only cemented his argument.

Georgia saw them to the guest room after Marco fell asleep, "I'll be in the room down the hall if you need anything."

Steve said, "I'm sure we can manage. Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs. Paxton."

Dean tossed one of the pillows and throw blanket on the floor. If he was gonna take Steve on his first wendigo hunt the least he could do was give the poor sap the bed. Dean had left his flask in the car, not wanting Steve to think he was an alcoholic, but as he laid on the floor he wished he had brought it. Not getting enough sleep would cost him on the hunt, and his back certainly wouldn't be forgiving him for sleeping on the floor.

Steve chucked his own pillow at Dean, "I can hear you tossing and turning down there. The bed's big enough for the two of us. I've shared a bed before in the army. You're not going to get any sleep on the floor."

Dean grabbed the pillows and blankets clammered up onto the bed, "You better not kick. I used to end up with bruises when the motel room didn't have a cot and dad would get a bed of his own I'd end up with Sammy. If you snore you're going to the floor."

Steve took back his pillow and got comfortable on his back, "I used to snore when my asthma was bad, but I haven't had any complaints in a long time.'

Dean turned onto his stomach and grumbled into his pillow, "You're probably a bed hog too."

Steve chuckled as turned to the other side, "Goodnight, Dean."

Dean muttered,"You're probably a fucking cuddle bug too."

Steve asked, "What did you just call me?"

"Uh, goodnight, Steve."

"Dean I asked you a question."

Dean shushed him,"Shh, Steve, people are sleeping."

Georgia was kind enough to put on a pot of coffee only a bit before the sun rose and after removing his leg from on top of Steve as slow as Dean could he went downstairs and chugged three mugs. He didn't really even notice Steve come down the stairs, "Put on some pants, eat something, do some jumping jacks, I'll get the gear ready."

Dean rubbed the sleep out his eyes with his fist, "You're the one wearing pajama pants not me. Why should I do jumping jacks?"

Steve replied, "Gets your blood pumping. It'll help you wake up faster. There's some protein bars in my bag so grab one and eat it for energy."

Dean waved his hands in the air as pretend jumping jacks.

"Real jumping jacks, Dean."

"Alright!"

The sun was nearly peaking over the horizon as they set out into the forests with a backpack filled with extra flares and a first aid kit, and other necessary supplies. Dean had the bow and quiver on his back and his flamethrower in his hands. They didn't talk much, or at all really, but Steve understood the seriousness of the situation, and Dean had to keep all his senses focused in case the wendigo showed up. Purgatory had been a pain in the ass, but it had helped in some training departments. It was pure, primal, instinctive; it helped his ears become more attuned with his environment, his nose better, his eyes sharper. He hadn't told Sam that because he just knew he'd be a geek about it, but other hunters had commented about it. Calling him more of a predator than a human hunter.

Sam eventually caught up like he always did. He put more power and speed in his fighting style to keep up with the naturality Dean had with it. His steps quieter when he walked, his senses sharper; kid always was a quick learner.

The wendigo was still a damn good tracker, and it found them soon enough.

Sam always was more handly with long range stuff, and his arm muscles were better for archery, but Dean was no slouch. A couple arrows to the legs slowed the bitch down. Steve took the flamethrower and roasted the motherfucker when it's claws dug into his leg. Being such a smooth man, Dean cracked a joke when he saw the long gashes ripped through Steve's jeans and blood dribbling down his leg, "Shame we don't have any marshmallows."

Steve glanced at the still smoldering wendigo body then back at Dean with a small smile on his lips, "I don't think they'd taste all that well. This thing was an ugly looking creep."

"Are you okay?" Dean dropped the flamethrower and inspected Steve's wound, " We should sew that up. It looks bad, man."

"Just bandage it. It's not that deep, and I'm a quick healer. I should be okay for now, and my immune system's pretty good so I don't think I'll get an infection. We need to find Mr. Paxton and his daughter if they're still alive." Steve threw the backpack off and dug around for bandages.

"You just got clawed by a monster that consumes human flesh and you're being all chill about it?"

Steve shrugged, "Gotta roll with the punches. I'm pretty freaked all considering, but I'm okay. I'm not gonna turn into one of those things am I?"

"With that?" Dean replied, "No. Eat someone and it's a possibility"

"Don't really plan on eating anyone, so let's get moving."

Steve didn't complain at all as they hiked, and Dean gave him props for it since if it was him with the gashes in his thigh he would've been whining like there was no tomorrow. Any dreariness from sleep had left him leaving only the blood pumping feeling of the hunt. The wendigo hadn't been much of a chase since it found them.

Dean tried keeping his feet moving to burn off some energy, but he didn't want to run or even jog since it would put more stress on Steve's leg if he tried it. As they got closer to the cave Dean had smelled a corpse. He went to check it out, but steered Steve away when he tried to get a look. Someone would find the deputy's body eventually.

Steve looked around worried, "Wendigo's are solitary, right?"

"Yeah, no two wendigos would end up in the same territory." Dean answered, "If they hadn't already been eaten as a human the wendigos might still try and eat each other. No need to worry about another one."

Steve slumped against a tree when they came to the cave's entrance, "I don't think shouting would be any good since they might think it's the wendigo."

"If they're alive."

Steve rubbed his thigh, but didn't comment on it, "Gotta think positive. I packed a flashlight in the bag."

Dean said, "As you wish."

Steve asked, "Was that a reference to something?"

Dean walked into the dark cave leaving Steve without an answer. Steve had no choice but to leave it be and amble after him into the cave. The flashlight only lit their way a couple feet in front of them. They only sound was the rustling of their packs and Steve's feet dragging a little across the ground. The soft dripping of water from the cave walls seemed to echo. They didn't speak, but Dean signaled to Steve they'd have to go pretty deep into the cave if Craig and Susan were being kept alive.

As they went deeper and deeper into the cave, Dean kept a hand on Steve's arm to make sure he didn't get lost. Steve shivered a little, but Dean assumed it was because of the chill from being deep into the cave. Steve straightened up and stopped walking. He whispered, "I hear whimpering. I think it's a girl."

Dean's ears strained for any sound at all. The sound was faint, very quiet, and Dean was impressed Steve had managed to pick it up. Their pace quickened, and they didn't stop until they came to two people tied up and gagged. Dean kneeled next to the girl and shined the light on him and Steve so the girl could see them then propped it up so he could untie her, "Hey, I'm an old friend of your dad's. My name's Dean. Everything's gonna be okay. We took care of the monster, and we'll get you back home to your mom. Are you hurt really bad anywhere?"

The girl's cries became louder when Dean removed the gag, "It killed that one man. My dad told me to close my eyes, but I heard him screaming. Oh god. I twisted my ankle, but I'm not hurt too bad. It ate him. It ate that hiker!"

Steve got to work untying Craig who was barely conscious, "Come on, Mac, wake up. Your wife called us Mr. Paxton, and we took out the wendigo."

Steve slapped his face a little and Craig groaned, "Shit, feel like I've been hit by a fucking semi. Who the fuck are you?"

Susan asked, "Daddy? Daddy, are you okay?"

"I'll live sweetheart. You said Georgie called ya?"

Dean said, "Been a while hasn't it, Craig?"

Craig grumbled, "Oh fucking hell, of course I get stuck with John's boys."

Dean grinned, "Dean Winchester at your service. Tough talk considering we just saved your ass. Come on, let's get out of here."

Craig squinted at Steve in the flashlight light, "I always thought your brother looked more like your daddy. What the fuck happened?"

Steve rolled his eyes, "I'm not Sam, sir, my name's Steve. Dean, you help Mr. Paxton walk, and I'll carry Susan."

Dean scoffed, "Like hell you are. You took claws to the leg."

"Dean, I'll be fine. It doesn't even hurt that badly."

Dean argued, "Probably cause you're going into shock or something."

Steve sighed, "I'm good, Dean, her ankle's twisted."

Craig interrupted, "If you two are done bickering like an old married couple I'd like to get home to my wife. Hell, I remember getting civilians to safety with half my arm coming off back in my day."

"You calling yourself a civilian, Paxton?" Dean teased.

Craig scoffed, "Shut it, Winchester."

Everyone got patched up after the tearful reunions when they finally got back to the Paxton house. Craig was grumpy about having to be saved by a Winchester, but one look from Georgia shut him up quick. Steve insisted on rebandaging and disinfecting his wound himself, and since he did it when he was getting cleaned up there wasn't much Dean could do about it. Steve's walk looked like it improved, so Dean just hoped it would heal okay. Georgia insisted they stay for just a bit longer, and Marco had taken a liking to them after bringing his sister and dad back ,but Dean declined. He was too jittery to sit still, and didn't want to impose. He and Steve hit the road, but once they were in Park Rapids Dean had to get out of the Impala and run around.

Steve asked, "Dean, what're you doing?"

Dean groaned, "I'm too pumped up. I gotta do somethin'."

Dean had thought Steve would just tell him to get in the damn car so they could head back to Iowa, but instead he found Steve grinning at him.

He said, "I've got an idea."

* * *

"Steve, considering you got hurt I don't think this is a great idea."

Steve shrugged, "It was just a scratch. I'm fine. Now come on, fight me."

They'd switched their jeans for work out clothes, before Steve had told him to drive to an unknown place. Said unknown place turned out to be a boxing gym. There weren't that many people. One guy was jumping rope, two were in the ring, and two women were lifting. Standing behind Steve watching him have a go at the bags was a big plus, and Dean did pretty well on his own, but he drew the line at sparring with Steve when he'd already gotten him clawed by a wendigo.

Steve just wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I'm fine, Dean! Fleshy wounds bleed a lot, and it wasn't even that deep. It was just a scratch. Besides, you said I'm supposed to be learning all about hunting and we haven't even done hand-to-hand fighting yet."

"Fine, whatever, but if your stitches open up don't blame me."

Dean's strength and reflexes had been honed over years of training. Steve was not taller, but had more bulk. Dean had been up against his dad, his brother, and fuglys that could squash him like a bug; he could take Steve. It seemed easy enough since Steve was human. He'd been in the military sure, but was human and the same height as him. It was a surprise when Steve actually managed to keep up with him in a fight. With Sam had always had to use the force of his body against him and keep up a speed that Sam wouldn't match with his larger frame. They went back and forth flinging fist away, catching wrists, and shoving before their hits could connect.

Dean just said fuck it to conventional fighting and went all in using his legs, feet, and head, but Steve still dodged as much as he could. Steve was just a more a defense. fighter than offensive. Steve was pretty good as evasion, but never ran away, and had nothing against using his mass to shield more sensitive areas from Dean's attacks. The women who had been lifting put the weights down and watched in awe as the two traded blows. It finally ended when Dean finally got his arms around Steve and forced him to the ground. Steve was too much in shock to care Dean was straddling him and cackling over his victory in between panting from the workout, "Well that as fun. I'm impressed, Rogers. Good job. You lasted longer then Kevin and Charlie, but you haven't beat Sammy's record."

Steve tried to catch his breathe. He blinked, "You won. I lost."

"I thought that was pretty clear. Get with the program, dude. What you not used to losing?"

Steve tried to sit up, but it was difficult with Dean sitting on his torso, "Haven't lost in a while. Can you get off?"

Dean grinned as he got up, "Maybe later, _Apricitas_."

The jokes Dean kept pulling were getting out of hand, but he just couldn't stop. It was too much and he couldn't just leave it if it was all set up like that. Steve stood up and brushed himself off, "That's Latin. Even if I don't know what it means right now I'll find out. Damn, I didn't think you'd grandstand. Thought you might go easy on me."

Dean said, "Never go easy one a beginner or they'll think they don't need to learn as much as they need to. You as hungry as I am. I saw a burger joint near the motel. The sign says it's the best burgers in town."

"I'm always hungry. A burger sounds good."

A burger _had_ sounded good.

Never would Dean had ever expected burgers to betray him, and yet they had.

A horrible, horrible betrayal like Alfred Redl and Austria. Brutus and Caesar!

Dean bent over with his arms wrapped around his stomach as another wave of nausea hit him. He had been flirting with Steve so much over the past few days, and now he had fucking food poisoning. Puking was the farthest thing from sexy. He'd been fine during the meal, but as soon as they made it to the car his stomach started to turn. Damned sign said best burgers, not killer burgers. Steve wasn't affected at all, and he claimed it was because he had a strong stomach. Steve said, "We should get you to the motel. Hand me the keys and I'll drive."

Dean shook his head, which was a bad decision because it just made his stomach hurt, "I drive baby. I'm not dead, and I ain't dying."

Steve put his hands on his hips, "Dean, you're about to upchuck all over the pavement. We'll crash if you end up vomiting all over the front windshield."

"It's not that far. It's just right across from Shell gas station."

Steve frowned, but got into the passenger seat anyway, "Fine, but if you need to stop, just stop."  
Dean wobbled slightly as he got into the driver seat and his stomach rumbled uncomfortable, but he was going to drive baby. Food poisoning be damned.

He managed to get the car parked, but as soon as he got out his stomach started disagreeing with the movement. Dean quickly unlocked the door and dashed for the bathroom. He clung to the toilet as he lost his lunch. He hadn't wanted Steve to see him puke his guts out, so he'd closed the door but left it only slightly ajar. Steve called, "Dean, I'll be right back, okay?"

The only reply Dean could give him were his retching sounds and watery coughs.

Absolutely disgusting.

Leaving the bathroom meant the chance of puking all over Steve's shoes, so he just kept close to the toilet occasionally leaning against the cool porcelain of the bathtub when he stopped puking. He hadn't even eaten that much, and it seemed like the puking never ended. His throat was burning, his stomach as sore, and his mouth was filled with the horrible taste of bile. The only promising part was his stomach felt just about empty.

Someone gently rapped their knuckles on the door, "Dean, are you okay?"

Dean wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "Peachie. Fucking burgers betrayed me."

Steve didn't open the door, but he slid a box of pills and a water bottle inside the bathroom, "I went to the gas station and got some things. Those nausea pills should help, and don't chug the water. Just take a couple small sips every few minutes. A friend told me that clear soda helps settle the stomach, so I got some 7-up."

A saint. Steve Rogers was a saint. Dean would have to ask if there were any Steve Rogers on any list of sainthood anywhere. Dean coughed up and spat what he could just to be sure he wouldn't puke up the medicine before the cool liquid eased the burning in his throat a little. He washed his face, checked to make sure his clothes were clean, then carefully brushed his teeth so he wouldn't gag. He hated puking, and might never eat another burger again. Or at least never eat a burger again in Minnesota.

Dean trudged out of the bathroom reluctantly. He was still a little queasy, but no immediate danger of blowing chunks. He collapsed on the closest bed not caring if it was his or Steve's. Dean rolled onto his back and covered his eyes with his arm. Dean groaned, "This is bullshit. Sammy's the one who ends up with food poisoning, not me, and you're perfectly fine."

The bed dipped slightly as Steve sat down, "I guess the tables have turned. Karma's a bitch."

"I'm gonna kill this karma chick wherever she is. My fucking tummy hurts." Dean grumbled.

Dean didn't think Steve would dignify his grumbling with an answer, but instead of a reply he got large hands on his abdomen rhythmically rubbing his stomach. It felt nice and actually helped with the soreness a little, but it was still puzzling, "Steve, what're you doing?"

His hands didn't stop massaging, "You know how I said I used to be sick all the time when I was a kid. Well, whenever I'd come down with a stomach bug my mom would usually rub my stomach to help me feel better. You're hurting so I thought it might help. Do you want me to stop?"

Dean settled his arms behind his head to get comfortable, "Nah, I think it's working so if you want to feel free. I might fall asleep on ya, so you can turn on the TV."

Dean had his eyes closed, but he heard the voice emit from the TV as soon as Steve turned it on, " _Devouring sweethearts taut wet-"_

The horror in Steve's voice was enough to make Dean smile, "Oh lord!"

The TV was shut off again.

Dean opened his eyes and chuckled at the expression on Steve's face, "Turn it to channel 175. I think Tom and Jerry should be on at this time. Tom and Jerry's good shit."

Steve rubbed at the nape of his neck, "I-I'd rather not turn the TV back on."

Dean grabbed the controller and did it himself. Steve averted his eyes from the TV.

A sensual woman's voice said," _Arousing beauty's lusty harcore crave-"_

Dean quickly switched it to Tom and Jerry and instead of dirty talk the sounds coming from the TV were just sound effects and Spike talking since neither Tom and Jerry spoke. Steve looked back to the TV and giggled when Tom was was hit by an ironing board when Jerry opened the cupboard, "Thanks, Dean."

His hands returned to rubbing Dean's aching stomach, "No problem." He yawned, "You mind if I take a nap?"

Just from Steve's voice Dean could tell he was smiling, "Not at all."

Dean tried to move closer to the warmth close to him with his face resting on what felt like jeans. His stomach felt a lot better, even if his arm felt a little numb. Dean woke up to the voice of Porky Pig's voice.

Dean asked drearily, "What's up, Doc?"

Dean realized Steve was gently caressing his hair, "Oh, Dean, are you wake?"

"Just about. How long was I asleep?"

"An hour give or take. Tom and Jerry ended, but Looney Toons is on. I remember watching this with Bucky. Do you feel any better?"

Dean sat up and stretched, "Yeah, I should call Sam to let him know Craig's okay and that the hunt went okay. How's your leg? The other one, not the one I was laying on."

Steve replied, "It was just a scratch. I told you I'm fine. Call Sam."

Sammy was probably worried anyway. The phone rang four times before it was picked up, "Hey Dean, how'd the case go?"

Dean said, "Case went okay I guess. Craig and his daughter were taken by a wendigo, but me and Steve roasted it and got them back home safe. The deputy and another hiker were dead, but Craig said he'd take care of it. Steve got a good gash on his leg, but he claims he's fine. I planned to call you earlier, but I fell asleep after puking my guts out."

Sam asked, "You seriously got drunk when you were with Steve?"

Dean replied,"No, I was not hungover. I got fucking food poisoning. You remember that time in Pasadena and you had those bad tacos. We're heading back to Iowa to get Steve's bike."

"I'm looking into a possible case in Illinois. I'm not for sure it's a case yet, but it could be. I'll look into it a bit more and maybe you could come with Steve. You can rest up a few days first, so Steve can do whatever he needs to do and you can come back here. Later, Dean"

Dean rolled his eyes, "You're not my boss but whatever, bitch." He pressed end call and put his phone back into his pocket, "Hey Steve, you got any plans close by?"

Steve shrugged, "I planned to do to Missouri to see the arch then head back up to Illinois. Why?"

"Missouri, hmm? Springfield Style cashew chicken is good. Sammy wants me to get back to the batcave, but he also said he might've found a case in Illinois, and he said if you've got any plans to do them. He's still looking into it, but we might be headed up there, and he wants you to come after you heal up. You think you might be up for that?"

Steve stood up and took Dean completely by surprise when he kissed his temple, "Of course. I'd like to meet your brother."

Dean was still trying to process the fact Steve had actually _kissed_ him, "Well, I gotta check on the kids first, and Sammy's being a nag. Uh, you did really great and uh yeah. We should hit the road."

Steve gathered their things and went out the door like nothing had happened, "Let's go then." He turned to Dean still with that bright smile on his face, "Dean, you ready?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. Thrown off by a little peck on the temple was not something Dean Winchester did, "Yeah, but I drive. You better go easy on your leg okay, so no morning runs and make sure to keep the wound clean."

Steve said, "I know, I know. _I mo thuairimse, go mb'fhéidir go mbeadh mé i ngrá leat."_

Dean furrowed his brow, "That was a lot of words, and it was too fast. What'd you say?"

Steve turned his back to Dean and called over his shoulder, "Nothing! Don't worry about it!"

"You're an asshole, Steve!"

Steve laughed. He probably knew right away Dean didn't mean his words. Dean knew he wouldn't be able to translate Steve's words online since they were said so fast and he didn't even understand the grammar, but by the feeling he got when Steve said them he had an odd feeling about what they might mean. It wasn't unpleasant though; not at all.


	7. Everyone's Dean's Therapist Day

They settled into a motel after returning to Iowa to rest up after the long drive. They didn't share a bed at first, but Steve could see Dean wanted to. He just didn't want to accidentally hurt Steve's leg even though he'd kicked his ass sparring. Dean had a nightmare, but wouldn't talk about, so Steve just crawled into bed with him anyway. It felt nice feeling someone else's body heat, and Dean looked so much younger asleep.

The wendigo clawing him hadn't been as bad as trying to keep the injury out of Dean's sight. Steve healed so quickly it might not even seem human with the super serum, so he kept the wound to himself and kept it bandaged even after it had scabbed over. He appreciated Dean's concern, but he didn't want to Dean to think he was some sort of monster.

He liked Dean. Maybe more than just a friend.

Okay, so he really liked Dean more than a friend.

His heart pounded whenever Steve caught Dean watching him, especially in training, but he pretended he didn't see anything. Dean was sweet, understanding, funny, smart, laidback and brave. Sure, he wasn't perfect, and he'd seen and done things that'd make a sinner pray, but the overprotective friendly knucklehead always made Steve smile. It was uncharted territory, but with everything that had happened he was all for living in the now and just going for things before it was too late. Dean seemed interested, very interested, and Steve knew Dean wouldn't try and stab him for going for it like he'd heard a guy in the Bronx had back in his day for asking the wrong person.

At first it had been just a passing attraction, but the more time Steve spent with him over the course of weeks the more he enjoyed being with Dean. Hunting was dangerous, terrifying, horrible, and thrilling all in one. Dean told him a hunter's life usually ended sad and bloody, and in many ways hunters being soldiers. They were fighting in a war no one backed them in, usually for no pay at all, losing people they care about along the way, getting scars and nightmares that might never leave them, and yet they just kept on fighting. They fought so normal civilians could sleep safe in their beds at night, so no one would have to feel the pain they felt seeing their loved ones torn to pieces, even if they ended up on the wrong side of the law because werewolves weren't a valid excuse for carrying around so many unregistered weapons in the state of Connecticut.

There was just something about it that made Steve respect hunters, and never see Dean as some sort of maniac cold hearted killer. It was also pretty hard to see a man who said 'tummy' and cuddled in his sleep, while vehemently denying it later, a maniac killer.

Dean had been sick from the burgers, and thanks to the super serum Steve hadn't been affected. It made him cringe in sympathy whenever he saw Dean make a face at his nausea, but the man insisted on driving even though he had been so close to vomiting. Poor Dean barely made it to the motel bathroom. It only seemed reasonable to get some medicine and anything else that could help since the gas station was only across the street. It had been impulsive to start rubbing Dean's stomach, but he just looked so miserable Steve did it anyway just like his own mother had done for him when he was young.

Kissing Dean so suddenly, even on the head, filled Steve with joy and debilitating fear and he just hoped Dean wouldn't be too angry.

Dean might not have understood the words Steve told him: _I mo thuairimse, go mb'fhéidir go mbeadh mé i ngrá leat,_ but Steve still tried to figure out why the hell he'd said them in the first place. They just came out, probably because Dean didn't understand it. Who knew what Dean said in Latin or ASL since Steve didn't know them.

Still, any doubts about Dean being angry with him were quelled when Dean actually kissed Steve on the temple when he left. If Bucky were a alive he'd scold Steve for being a ditzy dolly over someone. Bucky was always so calm and cool around his dates, Steve had never been able to get a handle of Bucky's finesse, but anything and everything went out the window with Dean. Dean always caught him off guard, kept him on his toes, and Bucky wouldn't know Steve was dealing with a dreamboat of a fella who actually was interested in him.

Steve was sure the two would've got along pretty well. They were both worrywarts, they both were real slick, and they thought they were the funniest men alive. Bucky's only issue might be thinking Dean was a nutcase for hunting monsters, but he'd probably come along anyway.

Steve turned on the TV only to have the voice of Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny fill the room. He had once snuck into the theater with Bucky to check out one of the black and white Looney Tunes shorts. Some of the firsts back when he had been young were Bosko, Buddy, Beans the Cat, Egghead and Porky Pig. Watching it with Dean he hadn't seen Bosko or Beans, but Porky Pig was still popular. Later Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd, and Bugs Bunny had been introduced not long before the war started. Those were still pretty popular even though the animation had changed quite a bit since his time

Bugs had always been one of Steve's favorites with his easy going attitude and Bronx-Brooklyn accent.

Bucky had been sure to point it out to him when he saw a war bonds commercial featuring the rabbit with Porky and Elmer.

Steve watched the cartoon for a while until his phone rang, "Hello, this is Steve Rogers speaking."  
Natasha said, "I like how you answer the phone. It's very concise, yet also polite."

Steve chuckled, "Hello, Natasha. What's cooking?-I mean what's up?"

"It's pretty classified, Rogers, I don't know if I can tell you, but I was just calling to check up on our good captain. Stark's got it in his head you'll end up being murdered by backwoods hicks, and that you're conspiring against him with his A.I. Where you at right now?"

"Missouri." Steve answered, "It's not so bad, and Tony is just wacky sometimes. I think I've almost gotten used to it."

Natasha replied, "I've known Stark longer than you, Cap, and I'm still not used to Tony's ways."

Steve said, "Tony did mention you doing 'sneaky spy things' as he put it."

"Just doing my job."

Steve didn't know if it would work. It didn't seem like it would work since many people didn't usually speak Latin, but Natasha was a excellent international spy and very intelligent. Steve just couldn't help but want to know what Dean had said to him in Latin, especially after Steve had said such embarrassing things to him in his own mother tongue. Steve asked, "Romanov, I know this might sound odd, but by any chance do you speak Latin?"

" _Possum loquentes lingua disertus."_ Natasha asked, "Why do you ask?"

Steve really hoped he'd memorized what Dean had said correctly. His memory was usually impeccable, but he didn't want to sound like an imbecile in a language he didn't know, "Um- _Pulchra tu habes oculos._ _Apricitas._ "

Natasha chuckled, " _Tibi gratias agam._ Are you flirting with me, Rogers? I get the whole 'Be nice to Grandpa he doesn't know any better' thing, but there's only so far I'm willing to go."

Steve stammered, "Uh-um-no, I-I just wanted to know what that meant. I don't speak Latin."

Natasha said, "You said: you have beautiful eyes, sunshine. _Apricitas_ can also be translated as having the warmth of the sun. Well, if that wasn't directed at me then I'm assuming you're trying to flirt with someone else in Latin, which doesn't make much sense, or someone happened to flirt with you in Latin and you had no idea what they said. Am I correct?"

Steve couldn't think of the words to respond. Dean had said something so sappy to him, and he just had to do it in Latin. Sure, Steve had done the same, but Dean actually thought Steve had beautiful eyes. He supposed they were a nice shade of blue, his mother had always adored them when he was little.

"Am I correct?" Natasha repeated.

"Yes, you're correct. I was wondering-how might one, theoretically, go about going steady with someone in this day and age."

"Does this person possibly in any way want to 'go steady' with you?"

Steve scratched the back of his neck, "I believe so."

"It will save you trouble if you just tell them. I've heard Clint's woes before and it always ends badly if he never gets the backbone to say anything about it. This does put a wrench in my plans to find you a date, but I guess you doing it for yourself is good too."

Steve blurted out, "Have you ever been in love, Natasha?"

"Love?"

"Yeah, love."

"I don't really have a good answer for you, Cap. I don't have an answer I think you'd want to hear. Why do you ask?"

"I think-I think I might in love with someone. " Steve replied, "I'm not sure really."

Natasha said, "Easy, you think you might be in love. If so good for you. If not alright then. It's simple. Anything else I can do for you, Captain?"

"You wouldn't happen to know sign language would you?"

Natasha replied, "Clint is fluent compared to me. You should video chat him if you can figure it out, Gramps. He's not on a mission at the moment. Last I checked he was just on the Helicarrier."

Steve said, "I'll do that. Thanks, Natasha."

"Anytime, Father time."

Steve smiled, but Natasha wouldn't know through the phone, "Those jokes have gotten old. Right alongside Tony's patriotic ones."

"Not yet. In time maybe, but not yet. Call Clint."

"Alright, I will. Goodbye Natasha."

"Goodbye, Steve."  
Steve was a smart man. Video chat was confusing, but after the incident with Tony where he had screamed in horror over only seeing one of Steve's eyes, Steve tried practicing with the phone to get better. To learn something practice was needed that was all. It seemed pretty dark where Clint was with only small streams of light, but Steve could see the pearly white of Clint's teeth as he grinned, "Hey, Cap. Figured out video chat did ya? Good for you, man. What's up?"

Steve greeted him, "Hello, Clint. How are you?"

"I'm hiding from Coulson and he hasn't found me yet, so pretty damn good."

"You shouldn't hide from him. He'll find you eventually."

"Okay, Mom whatever you say."

Steve rolled his eyes but decided not to comment on Clint calling him mom, "I was talking to Natasha a bit ago. She said you knew sign language."

Clint said, "Yeah, I do. It kinda goes in hand with the hearing aids I wear. Did you not read my file?"  
Steve rubbed the back of his neck, "I skimmed. It was a pretty busy week at the time, so I didn't read it cover to cover comprehensively. I've been planning to, but haven't gotten around to it."

Clint laughed, "I am totally telling Tony that."

Steve sighed, "Fine, I just called because I wanted to know what something meant."

"Shoot. I'm all eyes. Ha, that was pretty funny. I came up with that on the fly. It was awesome admit it."

"It was _very_ awesome, Clint." Steve remembered exactly the hand movements Dean had made. That didn't mean he was a bit nervous about whether what Dean had said would be embarrassing or not.

Clint blinked, and blinked again. His body shook in what seemed to be a failed attempt at holding in laughter. A few giggles escaped his lips, but he managed to speak, "I'm flattered, Steve. Really, I didn't think you'd notice. Shucks, all that for little old me."

Steve huffed, "Barton!"

Clint said, "Dude, I can't help it. You just told me you thought I have a cute butt."

Steve's face felt too warm, "Oh."

"It is pretty great. I can understand why you'd think that. Your's isn't half bad either." Clint chuckled, "Wait, you said you wanted to know what that meant didn't you? Did some deaf chick say that to you? Does grandpa got himself a dame?"

Steve stated, "I'm not a grandpa. Physically and mentally I'm younger than you."

Clint said, "M'kay, Pops, so you gonna tell me about your girl or what? I want details. I know Tony will want to know everything."

Steve tried not to whine, "Please, don't tell him."

"You know I got to, Steve. It's not so bad. It's a good thing you're getting out there and mingling. Come on, at least tell me what she's like."

Coulson's voice echoed through the phone, "Barton, I know you're in here! You have paperwork to do. You can't hide from me."

Clint's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything or risk Coulson hearing him. Clint deserved some reparation for teasing him, and paperwork wasn't such a horrible punishment Steve wouldn't feel bad about it. He raised his voice a bit so Coulson might hear, "Hello, Agent Coulson, how are you today?"

Clint hissed, "Damn you, Rogers!"

Clint groaned when a hand landed on his shoulder. Coulson's grip tightened while Clint gave Steve a look of betrayal. He leaned down and barely got into the shot, but Steve could see a bit of Coulson's face. Coulson said, "Hello, Captain Rogers. I'm good thank you for asking. If you've finished your conversation with, Barton, I hope you wouldn't mind me taking him away to _actually_ work."

Clint whined, "Coulson, I don't want to!"

Steve replied, "It's alright, Coulson. I don't mind. I'm sure some paperwork might actually be good for Clint"

Coulson smiled, "I feel the same. Thank you, Captain."  
Coulson moved out of the camera's view and Clint struggled like a child in trouble. Clint grumbled into the camera, "Thanks alot Captain Goody Goody. You got me busted."

Steve chuckled, "Have fun, Clint."

Clint whispered into the phone, "I'm telling Tony!"

"No!"

Coulson said, "Barton, now move it!"

Clint ended the call without so much as a goodbye. Steve didn't mind too much since Clint tended to do that.

His thoughts turned back to Dean.

Lord, the man just had to flirt with him in ways Steve didn't understand. The last few times they'd been in each other's company Dean had seemed more touchy and almost flirtatious, but never outright saying something like he had in Latin or sign language. He liked Dean. Steve wanted to actually kiss Dean on the lips; not just the temple, and he wouldn't get sent to the nuthouse for it either.

Steve had decided.

The next time he saw Dean he was gonna kiss him for real .

* * *

Fucking Steve Rogers with his stupid shy smile, and dumb way of being the sweetest fucking sweetheart on this side of the Atlantic, and his stubborn hard headedness to not back down from a fight, the way his brow crinkles when he disagrees with something, and his damn dorky laugh. Fucking Steve Roger's everything to be more precise.

Fuck Steve Rogers in the theoretical sense.

Fuck Steve Rogers in the actual sense would be great too.

Maybe take him out on a date somewhere, maybe Sam would like him, let him meet Kevin and Charlie, make out with him in Dean's room, take him to the zoo since Steve seems like the kind of guy to gush over cute animals, have sex in the backseat of the Impala-

Dean tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He'd let Steve take care of him, cuddled (not cuddled) with Steve, kissed him on the head. Steve was too much. Thinking of him made Dean feel warm and gave him a funny feeling in his chest. Dean wasn't sure he was prepared to face the facts. Scratch that, he knew he was not at all prepared for it. No one could prepare for Steve fucking Rogers.

It was weird, it pissed him off a little, made him a little sad, and made him want to sleep next to Steve all the time. Dean wanted to have Steve hunting with him, he wanted Steve to try his cooking, he wanted Steve's dick. Okay, so Dean got ahead of himself, but god did he want Steve. The feeling reminded him of other times that hadn't ended so well, but there was no use trying to shove it down. It just wouldn't work.

The Impala roared down the highway as Dean made his way back to Kansas. He tapped his thumbs against the wheel to the rhythm of Zeppelin, but he was still worked up about Steve. Steve probably didn't even want him anyway. Steve was too good for him. Relationships never worked for Dean. It was miracle he'd even kept Steve for a friend as long as he had.

Cassie had turned into a trainwreck after Dean told her about his life, but Steve had responded okay to it all, and was a pretty good hunter, but Steve could very well be freaking out about it and keeping it from him.

Jo always felt more like family, and thinking about her made his throat tight.

Lisa had been a prime example of how Dean tended to fuck up people's lives just by being in them.

He didn't want to fuck up Steve's life, but at the same time he really wanted to be in Steve's life.

Fuck!

Dean didn't even jump when Crowley appeared in the backseat, "Gigantor isn't here? Hm, I get shotgun then."  
Crowley popped back into the car in the front seat. Dean wasn't in the mood, "What do you want, Crowley?"

Crowley put his hand on his heart, "You wound me, Dean-o. Can't friends just see what friends are up to?"

Dean asked, "Don't you,I don't know, have hell to run?"

Crowley said, "Yes, but a little birdy told me you've got yourself a boyfriend. I came to see if it was true for myself."

Dean rolled his eyes, "He isn't my boyfriend. At least not yet; probably not ever."  
"That's pathetic. Will he be or will he not be? Is this another one of your damn self-loathing things?"

Dean glared at him, "Since when did you become my frickin' therapist?"

Crowley shrugged, "Touchy. If you want an honest answer I'd saw around the time of the whole Mark of Cain fiasco. Are you planning on telling me about your beau?"

Dean was really starting to hate that word.

"Fine! Whatever! He's too good for me, and he probably doesn't even feel the same way, so drop it."  
The words Steve said to him came to mind. They had sounded so sincere, so open, and Dean wanted to know what they had meant. His best bet aside from Cas was probably Crowley knowing it. It wasn't his first option, but better than nothing. Dean just blurted them out, " _I mo thuairimse, go mb'fhéidir go mbeadh mé i ngrá leat."_

Crowley's eyebrows shot up, but he quickly regained his composure and smirked, "Squirrel, I'm flattered, but it would never work between us. What would your bo say? I doubt Moose would be so accepting of you and I?"

Dean demanded, "They weren't directed at you! I want to know what I just said."

Crowley replied, "Irish and Scottish Gaelic are similar but different, and you're lucky I know both. You just said you think you might be in love with me. Although, that wasn't apparently directed at me. Is your boyfriend an Irishman?"

"His grandparents emigrated to the States from Ireland. He said he did get bulled some called things like Shant, Narrowback, WIC, Bog Jumper, Potato Bastard."

Crowley furrowed his brow, "Narrowback is a term for someone the child of Irish immigrants. Are you sure he said grandparents?"

Dean couldn't even think of responding to Crowley. Steve had told him right to his goddamn face that he thinks he might be-well in love with had seemed to replicate his flirting and seemed like he liked him, but now Dean had something concrete. Crowley hadn't been lying, and Dean knew he had said it right.

Crowley said, "Is anyone home? I'm surprised you haven't crashed this car with how you don't pay any attention to the road."

Dean stated, "I cannot believe he said that. I'm gonna kick his ass."

Crowley rolled his eyes, "I'm sure there's other things you'd rather to do his arse. Have Moose deal with you because your impossible."  
"No one invited you." Dean replied.

Crowley huffed, "Fine. Tell me when you finally actually land your boyfriend. I can't wait to meet him."  
Crowley was gone before Dean could reply, but he still yelled, "You won't ever meet him!"

Dean hadn't even gotten all the way through the bunker door when he was hit with a barrage of questions from the kids and Sam.

"How'd the hunt go? Did you be the knight in shining armor in front of your boyfriend?"

"You still haven't shown us a picture. Did you get a picture?"

"If he's being trained as a hunter does that not make us in training anymore?"

"We're you mean to Garth when he asked about Steve?"

"Did you and Steve really get drunk together and than do it?"

"Why won't Cas give us details?"

Dean sighed, "One damn thing at a time. I'm tired, hungry, and I have to piss so I'll give it to you quick and dry."  
Kevin muttered, "Ew."  
"That wasn't innuendo, Kev, so shut your trap. Now, I already said both the ghost and the wendigo went fine. Steve got a little scratched, but he's fine. Craig and his daughter are fine and the wendigo got roasted. For the last time he isn't my boyfriend. I'm just glad Steve didn't run to the nearest mental hospital and try to have me thrown in. I think I was a badass, but hell if I know what Steve thought."

Dean shut Sam down before he could ask, "I did not get a picture, and I don't have any pictures. If the thing your looking into is actually a case you can see what he looks like for yourself."  
Charlie argued, "That isn't fair. We wanna see him too! Come on, Dean."  
Sam whispered to her, "I'll snap a picture to Steve for you."

Charlie hissed back, "See if he is worthy."  
Dean said, "I'm right here you know. I am training Steve so he will be safe and he's taking to it pretty well, but you two are still newbies. Steve's popped his hunting cherry and you two have been around the block a little, but you are not up to big leagues just yet. I can't have you two getting hurt."  
Kevin furrowed his brow, "If Steve's a hunting virgin. Does that make you and Sam hunting sluts?"

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm not dignifying that with an answer. Also, Garth was being irritating so I just threatened him a little. I did not get drunk I had food poisoning and Steve seemed dry the entire time I was with him. Steve and I haven't done anything so you three need to stop gossiping about me like housewives with no cable and the kids are at grandma's. Cas won't tell you anything because he's a good friend even though he can be a little shit. I know you told him to be 'motherfucking angel of the lord', Sammy, don't even try and argue.

Dean pulled his duffle over his shoulder and moved Kevin out of his way, "I have been driving for hours so move it."

Entering his room there was nothing Dean wanted to do more was than to flop down on his beautiful memory foam bed, but there were more pressing matters. The drive had been long, a little boring without someone to talk to, and the last restroom he'd stopped at had looked like a murder crime scene. Dean hadn't shaved in a few days and was getting a little too scruffy for his taste. He could take a shower later, after he got someone homemade and hot into his stomach.

It felt good to have his electric razor back. Dean had forgotten to pack it when he left the bunker in a rush. As much as he liked a little stubble, too much just wasn't his thing. Dean tried to imagine Steve with a beard. Maybe like Benny's. He hadn't really ever seen Steve with any stubble, so he wondered if it was as blonde as his head or darker. He wanted to know if the carpet matched the drapes too, but that was something different entirely. Dean washed his face before patting it dry with a towel. Charlie wasn't all that sneaky when she tried and failed to quietly enter his room. Charlie sat down in his desk chair, "Alright, Dean, spill. It's just me. I'm not hiding Sam up my sleeve of Kevin in my bra. Come on, buddy, we're both adults here."

Dean collapsed on his bed without even looking at her, "There ain't nothing to spill."

"I know your dying to gush about Steve. I am an unbiased ear here. You've got something getting under your skin I know it."

Dean rolled onto his back, "Aside from you getting under my skin? There really isn't anything to spill. It ain't like me and him had sex or anything, okay."  
"On the basis on you going straight to sex when I ask you to spill I've made a deduction." Charlie said, "You're fine with sex. Yay, all sex all around fun times and all, but emotions are tricky. Mr, Macho has a crush I see."

Dean huffed, "I'm not some zit faced highschooler."  
"Grown men get crushes too, Dean. No matter how deep you go you can't bury those feelings."

"Okay, I am sick of people playing psychiatrist for me."

Charlie rolled her eyes, "I think the word you're looking for is caring."

Dean sighed, "Fine, okay. I might feel something for Steve which may be something or I could just really want his dick in my mouth. Who knows what it could be?" Charlie chuckled at that, " Either way, I kind of know Steve has a thing for me, but I'm not sure if I should do with it. based on past experiences I don't think It'd be a good idea."

Charlie asked,"You don't think It'd be a good idea to go after something that would make you happy?"  
Dean stated, "I don't think It'd be a good idea to put someone I care about in the line of fire. I don't want him-"

Charlie interrupted, "Alright, so we're stowing the self-sacrificing self-loathing B.S for a bit. Steve's already made his decision to be in the life hasn't he? He hadn't run for the hills and he still wants to be his should respect his choice. The situation only gets better if the guy wants Dean Winchester cuddles and kisses."  
Dean interrupted, "I don't cuddle. And I think you're listening to Kevin too much."

Charlie ignored Dean and continued, "Things have settled down a bit as far as hunting goes. Nothing apocalyptic at the moment anyway. I know you're scared, but you can't just run from everything like that. Just try, Dean. If it doesn't work, okay, but if it does-"  
Dean asked sarcastically, "You'll start planning a wedding? That really isn't in the cards for me. Charlie, we haven't even really kissed yet so don't get ahead of yourself."

Charlie made no attempt to hide the look of surprise on her face, "Oh, well I didn't expect that. I think you should take to Sam about dating; like right now. Come on, if you do I'll cook for you."

Dean sat up, "Why should I talk to Sam?"

Charlie pulled him off the bed and tried to drag him out the door, "Kevin and Cas are out for really solid dating expertise. I do not really have track record that long of my relationships. Sam would know better."  
Dean wanted to catch a few hours, but followed Charlie down the hall anyway, "You know most the people Sammy sleeps with end up dying or being monsters, right?"

"I thought we weren't supposed to talk about his dick of doom."  
Dean chuckled, "Sammy doesn't like it, but it's not really a set in stone rule."

"He's in the library. I'll leave you two do your brother thing."

Charlie practically shoved Dean over to the desk Sam sat at before making a hasty retreat. It made Dean feel like he was waiting in the principal's office when Sam glanced at Dean over his book and gestured for him to sit. Sam put his book down and clasped his hands together. Dean said, "If you start talking Godfather to me I'm leaving."  
Sam pursed his lips, "Don't try to get out of this, man."

Dean slumped into the chair and crossed his arms, "I'm not. I just kinda wanted to talk to you about something. It's about dating. I'm gonna be a man about this so don't you go being a bitch about it."  
Sam relaxed and smiled, "I won't, dude, I swear. You wanting to date Steve is great. Cas said he's a man with a good soul, but I do want to meet him."

Dean asked, "Cas, really said that? He was practically giving him the 'shotgun dad with precious daughter' ninth degree when he flew his ass to the motel."

Castiel walked past the door, "I did what I had to. I apologize if it wasn't very nice. We all support your endeavors, Dean, and hope for the best. I am assure you he is no demon or possesses any evil intent."

Dean scratched his neck, "Yeah, well, I was thinking of taking Steve out and maybe bringing him to the bunker if it's okay with you guys. I'd have to check it over with Kevin and Charlie too."

Castiel disappeared for a moment before returning with Kevin and Charlie. Kevin complain, "Now that you have your wings you're just flapping all over the place. I don't like it."

Dean said, "Cut the whining. Cas got you guys cause I wanted to ask you how'd you feel about me bringing Steve home."

Charlie grinned, "I don't care if you bring him home and he eats all our cookies I just want to meet him."

Kevin replied, "Those cookies are mine."

Dean asked, "Come on, Kev, what do you think about it?"

Kevin shrugged, "I guess it's okay. How insulated are these walls? My room isn't that far from yours and I really don't wanna have to listen to you two-"

Dean held up a hand, "I'm gonna cut you off right there. Not another word."

Sam said, "Dean can get pretty noisy. Motel walls are crap, but the bunker's not too bad."

Castiel looked around, "Perhaps I should reinforce the walls so sound does not travel so much."

"Good thinking, Cas."

Dean walked away and shouted over his shoulder, "I hate all of you!"

Charlie yelled back, "Lies! You love us!"

His family was a pain in the ass, but they did help him when they needed it. Dean just hoped Steve would like them. As much as he liked Steve, Steve not liking his family was a bit of a deal breaker.

Then again, Steve already knew how much Sam meant to Dean.


	8. Case in Illinois

"There's entails turning up near a creek in Swansea, Illinois. You in?"

Steve rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up with his cellphone pressed to his ear. He yawned, "Great way to start the day. I guess a 'good morning' just took up too much time, huh?"

Dean's cheerful voice replied, "Nah, entrails are how we hunters start the day with some fresh hunter's helper!"

Steve sat up and scratched his bare chest, "It's too early for whiskey, Dean. Are you and Sam headed to Illinois already?"

Dean laughed, "Dude, we're all revved and ready to go. We're in Clayton. That mean's you've got like thirteen minutes, seventeen if we stop for donuts, to get your ass outta those pajamas, outta bed, and ready to rock and roll."

Steve replied, "I'm not wearing any pajamas!"

The other end of the line was silent for a moment. Steve actually thought Dean's phone had lost signal before Dean said, "Well then. Didn't take you for a guy to sleep in the buff, but I'm down. I wouldn't have minded if you did that when we were hunting together; for future reference."

"I'm not naked. I'm wearing undergarments. I'm at the Vegas Inn motel across from the Denny's. I'll be ready by the time you guy's get here."

"Don't rush on my account. If you answer the door in your _undergarments_ I will not be offended in the slightest."

Dean was flirting. Steve damn well knew the man was flirting with him. He might not really know how he could flirt back, but he knew Dean was doing it. Steve was going to shock him when he kissed Dean for real, on the lips, and although he didn't know what time would be right he was going to do it during the hunt in Illinois. Dean wouldn't know what hit him, "It's still impolite, Dean, I'll see you when you get here."

As much as Steve liked talking with Dean, he couldn't waste precious time not getting ready. He wanted to make a good impression on Sam. His hair mussed up, half naked, and in his underwear wouldn't make a good first impression. Sam meant so much to Dean. Steve just hoped Sam would like him and see how much he liked Dean. He had already ironed his shirt and pants the night before, so he just needed to jump into the shower, brush his teeth, and do something with his hair.

Steve finished tying his boots when a fist pounded on the motel door, "Police! Open up! We have you surrounded and we have donuts!"

Steve shook his head and chuckled making sure it was really Dean and Sam at the door before he unlocked the door. With a box of donuts under one arm, Dean put his hand out before Sam could take another step, "You put the saltline in the crevice between the carpet and the door; smart. That means you get two donuts, while I get the rest."

Sam furrowed his brow, "You're going to share whether you like it or not."

"I wouldn't like that. That's why I'm not gonna do it."

The back of Steve's neck heated up when he realized he was leaving his guests out on the stoop. His mother would never stand for such a thing. "Where are my manners! Please, come in. It's good to see you again, Dean." Dean winked at Steve and with the donut box still in his hands he hopped onto the bed and made himself at home. Sam stood with his hands clasped in front of him and his shoulders slumped in an attempt to make himself shorter. Steve couldn't help but think the man had a pleasant non-threatening face in contrast to his gargantuan height and his muscular build. He didn't swagger like Dean or have his incandescent energy, but Steve was getting a good feeling from Sam. He stuck out his hand, "Steve Rogers; though you probably already knew that. It's good to finally meet you. Dean always talks about you; all good things I assure you."

Sam firmly shook Steve's hand, "Yeah, Dean probably told you that I'm a girl, obsessed with salads, and an all around fun sucker. Still, It's good to meet you, Steve. I don't mean to be rude, but I didn't expect you to be so-young."

Dean huffed, "I ain't a cradle snatcher, Sammy. He's legal; not even cutting it close either."

"I'm twenty five." Steve asked, " That's not a problem is it?"

Sam was worried Steve was too young for Dean. Steve wondered if his years under the ice counted towards him being counted as a ninety year old.

Sam shook his head, "No, it's not a problem. I was just a little surprised. I don't know how much Dean told you about me, but he was pretty vague when it came to talking about you."

Dean glared at Sam, "I don't have to tell you everything. Steve's awesome, and he's doing pretty awesome at hunting so far. That's really all you need to know."

Steve said, "Weren't you saying there were entrails in Swansea?"

"Oh yeah, it slipped my mind with Sam calling me a dirty old man."

Steve had heard Dean talk about Sam's bitchfaces, and now he was sure he'd witnessed one. Sam said, "I didn't say that. Anyway, Dean's bitching aside, the fact it's just entrails turning up and not actual bodies is pretty hinky. We've been looking into any crimes in the area just incase it's a human thing, but it looks more like our kind of thing. We should head to Illinois and check out what the police are thinking, see if there are any local legends or hauntings, and then gank whatever's killing off people."

Dean tossed the donuts to Steve and stood up, "Easy, right? Not too tough for a newb after that wendigo. You ready to head out."

Steve took a chocolate donut out of the box, "Yeah, my stuff's in my backpack. I just gotta give the key back at the check-in desk. I'll just follow behind you guy's on my bike if that's okay."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, that's fine. Just don't get lost. Dean doesn't remember sometimes other people _actually_ follow the speed limit."

Steve chuckled at Sam's joke and went to take the room key back. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but his ears picked up Sam and Dean's conversation anyway.

"Sammy, quit making me sound uncool in front of Steve."

"Dude, I'm your little brother. It's practically my job. If it's any consolation I expected worse. He seems like a nice guy even if he's nuts for wanting to hunt."

"I really like him, so could you at least make it seem like I'm awesome?"

Sam laughed, "Okay, I'll try."

Steve grinned. Dean liked him. He admitted it to his brother. Dean really liked him. Sam thought he was a nice guy. Steve was going to show Sam he was good enough to hunt.

* * *

Steve borrowed a suit from Sam and received his first fake ID. He didn't really see himself as a Chris, but Dean assured him they'd just refer to him as Agent Evans. The suit fit alright, even if the legs and sleeves were kinda long. Sam told him it was barely noticeable. Sam and Steve would go to the police station to see what the cops thought was going down and where it was, while Dean would have a chat with one of the known victims family. Sam said they'd meet up after for lunch. Dean whined about having to get information by himself, but Steve had a feeling he knew what Sam was up to. Sam wanted to speak with Steve without Dean hovering. He wanted to get to know Steve without Dean around, and see how he'd do in the field.

Steve understood that, but it didn't make him any less nervous.

Since Dean refused to let them borrow the Impala and both of them wouldn't fit on Steve's motorcycle, so they had to walk through downtown to the police station. The weather was pleasant, if not a bit breezy. Halloween decorations were already being put out. As they walked Steve commented, "People are already getting ready for Halloween and it's only early October."

Sam replied, "I can't say I really like Halloween due to mine and Dean's lifestyle, but people do get excited about it. Dean's excited about getting bags of candy discounted the day after."

Steve chuckled, "That sounds like him. I've never really celebrated Halloween either."

"You ever have to stop a powerful demon from being summoned by witches on October 31?"

"No.- I'm sorry"

Sam slapped Steve's back and grinned, "I'm just messing with you. You seem pretty okay with our life, and that's really necessary if you plan to be around us. I think you're crazy for wanting to hunt, but hell so am I. I just wanted to be sure you wouldn't think you could talk Dean out of this life because it wouldn't work. Dean's a hunter, he's accepted that, and he truly wants to help people that way. I've had my doubts, but I've also realized hunting is my life and Dean's part of that. It's been really been only Dean and I since for as long as I can remember. Dean was practically my mom and dad, and he shouldn't of had to be, but what's done is done. I just want you to know that Dean may be my older brother, and I care about him alot. You don't seem like a bad guy, Steve, but Dean's been hurt and betrayed one too many times. He may act like it doesn't bother him, but my brother's got the biggest heart of anyone I know. I just really hope you won't be one of the people to hurt him. I really don't."  
Steve nodded, "I get it. The duty you have to save people so others can be safe, I get it. I wouldn't try to stop Dean from that. I'm actually catching the bug, so I'll try to help him out as much as I can and have his back. Dean's a good friend, a good hunter, a good man. I won't hurt him." Steve blushed, " I care about him too. I really think I might be in love with him if you can believe it."

Sam's eyebrows shot up, "Wow, well that's great really. I just think you might want to be cautious around Dean using the 'L' word. He'll need to be worked up to it, but he's not as bad as he was when he was younger."

"I'll be sure to remember that."

Steve opened the door for Sam once they were at the police station.

He followed in Sam's steps as Sam went right up to the chief of police and flashed his badge when Sam did, "I'm Agent Cortese of the FBI and this is my partner Agent Evans. We're looking into the recent missing person cases."

The chief was a rotund man with a bald spot on the top of his head. He frowned at Steve and Sam, "Sheriff Rodenberg, what are two FBI doing out here?"

Steve did his best 'Listen to Captain America voice' and said, "Sheriff Rodenberg, my partner and I are investigating the missing person's cases, which is why we are out here, as you put it. We'll need any information or leads you and your department might have on the case in order for us to help with the investigation."

Sheriff Rodenberg sat up straighter in his chair and stammered, "Yes, Sir. I mean- I'll have my deputy get you those files right away. I'm warning you it's not much, but anything helps right."

Sam glanced at Steve through the corners of his eyes and smirked, "That was really good for a newbie."  
Steve shrugged, "Lucky, I guess."

The Sheriff had been right when he said they didn't have much. No one really knew what was happening and didn't have any leads. Dean met back up with Sam and Steve at the lake climbing under the police tape not sure what else they should do. Sam and Dean poked around the lake looking for any EMF or any large carnivorous animals in the water. Steve leaned against the Impala and watched. He felt like he'd heard of some kind of creature in a legend or story before, but he couldn't put his finger on what.

A small white horse walked over to the edge of the water, and Sam walked over to it. He asked, "Dean, had there been any reports of animals being eaten or was it just missing people?"

"No mass amounts of animals, just the missing people so that horse should be safe. Where'd it come from anyway."  
Sam shrugged, "I don't know, but we should check in town to see if anyone's missing it."

Sam walked slowly and calmly closer to the horse so not to startle it. When it appeared to be calm and tame Sam gingerly put his hand on the horse's side, "That's a good girl."

That was when Steve remembered.

It had been an old story his mother had told him to keep him away from the rivers.

His grandmother in Ireland had taught it to her, and she taught it to him.

Steve yelled, "Sam, get away from that thing! It's a kelpie!"

The kelpie roughly turned it's head to Steve, and it started to change. It grew hideous and slimy. When Sam tried to pull his hand away it stuck to the monster. Sam yelled, "Dean, my hands stuck!"

The kelpie started pulling with all it's might Sam's large frame towards the water. Sam pulled back as hard as he could and tried ripping his hand from the sticky mess, but it wouldn't budge. He dug his feet into the ground as the kelpie started pulling him into the water, "Dean!"

Dean raced to Sam as the kelpie had pulled Sam waist deep into the water. Steve ran from the Impala to them and tried to think of what his mother had told him about kelpies. She probably never would've thought Steve would try to kill one. Dean cut the part of the kelpie stuck to Sam off and shoved his brother onto the store. The kelpie slammed it's body into Dean sticking itself to Dean's side. It started to swim under the water bringing Dean with it.

Steve said to Sam, "Silver. Kelpies hate silver. Shoot it with a silver bullet and I'll go get Dean."

Steve quickly shrugged off his shirt and pants to lessen the drag in the water and jumped into the lake. Bullets speed through the water past him to hit the Kelpie. Dean struggled against it as he tried to hold his breathe, but his mouth eventually opened to take a breathe taking in the murky water. Sam shot the Kelpie full of silver bullets and it started to decay from Dean and sink to the bottom of the lake. Steve wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and pulled him away from the beast. He swam as fast as he could to the surface and Dean choked and spat out the water, coughing as he tried to clear his lungs, he shivered against Steve's chest.

Sam helped Steve pull Dean out of the water and patted his brother's back as he coughed up water. Dean grumbled with a sore throat, "I am not ever swimming again."

Sam chuckled, "Like you ever did before. Remember that ghost that drowned people. If we go into the ocean we'll probably end up attacked by mermaids or something."  
Steve put his jacket around Dean's shivering body and used his own shirt to attempt to dry himself and Dean off. Dean glanced at his chest and grinned, "Damn it, if I knew I had to almost drown to get your clothes off I would've done it a long time ago."

Steve blushed and Sam rolled his eyes. He shut Dean's rant about him undressing with a kiss. Dean was startled, but after the initial surprise he kissed back. Sam pretended he didn't see anything.

* * *

After they were all dried and clothed and Sam went out to get Dinner and hot coffee, Steve and Dean sat down to talk about their relationship.

Steve said, "I don't really have much experience with these kinds of things, but I wanted to ask you if you might want to go steady with me?"

Dean raised a brow and smiled, "Did you just say go steady?"

"Yeah. I did."  
Dean kissed Steve's cheek, "I really want to. Hell ,I don't have much experience with these kinds of things either. Most of my relationships are usually only one night and the longest I had ended horribly and we weren't all that good for each other. I mostly leaned on her when I lost Sam and stayed around for her kid. Doesn't matter to me if you've never even been on a date. I'll go steady with you on one condition."

"What's the condition?" Steve asked.

"You come see mine and Sam's home and meet the rest of our family."

Steve smiled, "I'd love to, but I have one condition too."

"What is it?"

Steve kissed Dean softly on the mouth and spoke when he pulled back, "You go on a date with me before we leave Illinois."

Dean wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and kissed him back, "Deal."


	9. The Bunker and Sinatra

"Dean, It's just Tony Stark stuff."

" _Just_ Tony Stark stuff. No, no, Steve, there is not _just_ when dealing with THE Tony Stark. The man's an absolute genius! The Ironman suit is the pinnacle of mechanical technology and heard he has an AI! A real Artificial Intelligence system, Steve. His weaponry, which I know he doesn't make anymore, was the best of the best. They were so good Hunters couldn't use them because they had trouble modifying them for things like silver bullets and salt rounds. Tony Stark has been my idol since I was a teenager. He's one of the greatest minds of our age! Best date ever!"

Since Tony suggested Steve check out the Museum of Science and Industry when he was in Illinois. Steve had thought it would be a great place to take Dean out on their date. They'd held hands even if it had startled Dean when Steve initiated it, which was great, and Dean seemed to love the science stuff even if Steve couldn't make heads or tails of it. What Steve hadn't anticipated was for Dean to go over the moon for the large exhibition on Tony Stark and his work.

Steve chuckled, "Bet you wish you were on a date with him instead of me, huh?"

Steve waited for Dean to automatically say no of course not, and he waited, and waited.

Dean shook his head, "No, I like being with you Steve. Wouldn't even ditch our date to go on a date with Tony Stark."

Steve raised a brow, "You hesitated."  
Dean shrugged, "We could've had another date, and I really like you, but come on!"

Steve rolled his eyes, "He's the Tony Stark I get it. You think Tony Stark is so much more handsome than the fella you're going steady with and think Tony Stark is an absolute dreamboat, so smart and rich, I get it."

Dean wrapped an arm around Steve's waist, "Alright, Tony Stark is awesome, but you're awesome too. You're sexy and smart in your own right and I don't really give two shits about money since I've got like 10 bucks and a coupon for ammo to my name. I'll have you know I love blond guys especially one with an amazing ass like you do and I didn't even get to appreciate those pecs since I was mostly drowned. You're one of the coolest people I've met in a long time, so ultimately I'd choose you over Tony Stark."

Steve tried to hid his blushing behind his hand, "Okay, okay, I get it. You didn't have to go that far."

Dean quickly kissed Steve's lips, "Already did. Enough PDA for the day than we can head to Kansas. Sam's probably getting annoying having to wait at the motel."

Steve smiled, "We wouldn't have taken so long if you didn't have to read _everything_ about the _great_ Tony Stark."

Dean released Steve's waist and flipped him the bird, "We can get Sammy a mocha to make up for it. I'll even buy you a coffee."

"Or I could buy you a coffee."  
"I'm driving."

"I could go in."

Dean huffed, "Steve, you can pay for your own coffee if you want to."  
Steve kissed Dean's cheek, "It's all I ask."

* * *

Sam and Dean drove the Impala back to Kansas leading the way for Steve on his motorcycle to the bunker after watching Jurassic Park to conclude Dean and Steve's date. Once they got there, it took quite a bit of convincing for Steve to actually go into the secret lair he was now privy to.

Steve ran his hand through his hair, "What if they don't like me?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "You aren't a racist satan worshiping baby killing incest participating bastard. They'll like you if not tolerate you, and you're blowing this out of proportion."

Dean took Steve's hands from his hair and kissed them, "Steve, you're awesome. Charlie and Kevin are both pretty awesome, so reason stands that they'll think you're awesome too."

Steve asked, "Are you sure?"

"As sure as a Teke Teke being near train tracks in Japan."

Steve replied, "I don't know what Teke Teke is."

Dean shrugged, "Doesn't matter just get your ass into the badass bunker."  
Steve held up his hands, "Okay, okay, it looks more like an entrance to a sewer, but okay."

When Dean opened the bunker door, he was immediately pulled into a hug by Charlie only to be squirted in the face with holy water by Kevin. Sam and Steve were also hit by Kevin's water held Charlie with one hand and wiped his wet face with the other, "Cool it with the sharp shooting, Kit Carson, we're not demons. Sam called and said we'd be back today. Anyway I have someone I want you to meet."

Charlie was about to move to hug Sam when she caught sight of the built blond man in the doorway, "Oh, you must be Steve! Dean hasn't told us much about you because he's an emotional mess with trust issues, but it's great to finally meet you. Charlie Bradbury, resident hacker and woman of letters, pleasure to meet you, Sir."

Steve shook Charlie's outstretched hand, "It's nice to meet you, Ma'am. I've heard quite a bit from Dean about his family." Charlie pulled Steve into a hug and whistled appreciatively when she pulled back, "Wow, you're a healthy fella. Got some muscle there. You and Sam should arm wrestle sometime. I'll make the bets."

Steve smiled as he blushed, "Thank you, Ma'am."

Sam had managed to yank the water gun out of Kevin's hands and shoved him to the front to be introduced, Kevin lazily stuck out his hand, "Kevin Tran, prophet of the lord also was in Advanced Placement with aspirations of being the first Asian American President, but now I hang out with these guys. Sam can be worse than my mom sometimes, and Dean tried to be the cool hip dad when he isn't. Nice to meet the infamous Steve. Don't worry the walls are know soundproofed."

Steve furrowed his brow, "Why would they need to be soundproofed?"

Dean slapped his hand on both Kevin and Charlie's mouth as Steve snickered, "Doesn't matter, Steve, let me show you around the rest of the bunker. It's like batcave level awesome."

Sam said, "This place was built in 1932 a beacon of information for hunters and men of letters. The files have been collected for centuries, including case files, artifacts, relics, spells, exorcisms. The whole nine yards. The Men of Letters and Women of Letters were the supernatural scholars to the Hunters more supernatural warriors lifestyle. Sadly, they were wiped out in 1958 by a demon called Abaddon including our grandfather, Henry Winchester. Aside from the computer room and the library, there's a storeroom, shooting range, kitchen and dining room, garage, laboratory, electrical room, a sick bay, a vast number of rooms and bathrooms, communal showers, and a dungeon."

Dean groaned, "That's enough Mr. Encyclopedia."

"What would you need a dungeon for?" Steve asked.

"It's where we kept our pet demon." Kevin replied, "At least, until he ran away."

Steve chuckled, "You couldn't have gotten a cat or a dog?"

"Dean's allergic to cats and hates dogs." Charlie supplied, "Come on in and have a seat. Take your shoes off, get comfortable."

Steve sat down at a table in the library and Dean sat down next to him. Everyone else took seats in spots across the room. Steve liked the decor. It felt familiar even if he couldn't tell Dean that, not yet, but he still liked it. Charlie put her feet on the table, not heeding Dean's complaints, and said to Kevin, "Kev, you know there's something I noticed about Steve that cannot go missed."

"What's that?"

"He's got the Cap bod!" Charlie exclaimed, "Must've worked hard to get your body up to speed with that of a supersoldier. I applaud you, Sir."

Sam raised a brow, "Cap bod? Are you talking about Captain America?"

Steve felt the blood drain from his face.

Dean asked, "Whose Captain America?"

Kevin asked inscrutably, "Dean, I know you're an old man, but you gotta have heard of the Avengers when that shit storm in New York went down."

Steve felt his stomach start to do flips. He could already feel himself sweating.

Charlie explained, "Alright let me educate you. The Avengers are like this supercool team of superheroes with Captain America, who is a super soldier from the 40's who was frozen then got unfroze. My mom loved the radio shows with Betty Carver from the olden days. Anyway, you know Tony Stark is Ironman. There's also this guy Hawkeye who's like the best marksman in the word, and Black Widow an assassin. They saved the world from an alien invasion with Thor and Loki and it was so awesome and terrifying. We saw it on CNN when you guys went out to get Mcdonalds."

Dean replied, "Sammy and I have saved the world and you aren't gushing over us."

"You're not a beautiful assassin or a literal 90 year old who looks young and kicks ass."

"Touche."

Kevin said, "You forgot about the Hulk!"

Charlie smacked her forehead, "Shit, how could I forget Dr. Bruce Banner."

Dean nearly choked on his own tongue, "Dr. Banner, he is so awesome. I've read all his papers!"

"Told you the Avengers are awesome."

Steve didn't think he could be any more nervous and embarrassed than he was when Charlie kept going on about the Avengers. Dean seemed to notice this, even though he didn't know why Steve was so nervous and embarrassed, he said, "I'm gonna show Steve my room. He hasn't heard Zeppelin so that's a must."

As they walked to Dean's room, Charlie shouted behind them, "Use protection!"

Dean rolled his eyes and it took a minute for Steve to realize what Charlie had been implicating, "Does she think-oh are we?"

Dean patted Steve's shoulder, "Steve, we don't have to do anything you aren't ready to do, though if you are ready for some things I'm down. It's no big deal. Just don't let their teasing get to you."

Dean led Steve by the hand into his bedroom and Steve admired the guns mounted on his wall appreciatively. Dean grabbed a record off his bookshelf and fiddled with an old record player; Steve knew he'd be able to work that at least. Dean said, "It's about time you were introduced to the awesomeness that is Led Zeppelin. Ramble On, and Traveling Riverside Blues are my definite favorites. Dean dropped the needle and the strumming guitar intro of Ramble On filled the room. Steve perused the records in Dean's room and chuckled when he found Nat King Cole, Charlie Parker, Frank Sinatra and others he recognized. He asked, "You like Nat King, Dean?"

Dean shrugged before he collapsed on his bed, "To tell you the truth, those are some dead Men of Letter's records, not mine, but they've grown on me. You can switch the record if you want."

Steve switched the Zeppelin record for one of his favorite Sinatra records.

As the music played, he sat down on Dean's bed and crawled over to gently lay his head on Dean's chest without putting his full weight on Dean.

Dean softly kissed the top of Steve's hair.

Steve asked, "Dean, would you mind too terribly if we just kissed some more?"

Dean grinned his usual luminous smile, "Course not."

Steve brushed his lips against Dean's mouth and Dean pressed his firm plush lips against Steve's. Dean's stubble scraped Steve's chin slightly, but Steve's lips were a bit dry from the wind. Steve wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, while Dean kept his hands on Steve's hips. They kissed and moved their lips against one another's until Dean took the initiative and tentatively darted his tongue into Steve's open mouth. Steve didn't really know if he was doing it right, but he tried mimicking what Dean did. It made Dean groan, so he assumed he did it right.

Dean wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him closer until their bodies were pressed against one another. Steve unconsciously pressed his hips against Dean's causing them both to moan into each other's mouths.

Steve understood why Bucky had been all for going around kissing dames.

Kissing was pretty great.

Dean through his leg over Steve's as he kissed Steve's neck. Steve felt himself getting more and more aroused as their kissing got more intense. Dean pressed his erection against Steve's jeans and Steve bit his lip to keep a whine from escaping his mouth.

There was one Dame's didn't have.

But Dean sure did.

Sinatra played without either of the two really listening to it.

 _"Sweetheart of mine, I've sent you a Valentine  
Sweetheart of mine, it's more than a Valentine_

 _Be careful, it's my heart_  
 _It's not my watch you're holding, it's my heart_

 _It's not the note I sent you  
That you quickly burned_

 _It's not the book I lent you  
That you never returned_

 _Remember, it's my heart  
The heart with which so willingly I part  
It's yours to take, to keep or break  
But please, before you start_

 _Be careful, it's my heart."_


	10. Fun Times at the Bunker

This is basically smut filler all the way through. I don't know if it's any good but whatever I wrote it and it's done. Next chapter involves a case, but for now I'll find a nice corner to die in. I'm blushing so hard it hurts, but whatever. Enjoy the chapter. Skip if you want. I'm gonna find somewhere to hide from my own embarrassment.

* * *

Steve laid in between Dean's legs staring at Dean's erect cock, He'd seen other men's penis' before; he'd been in the army after all. He just wasn't too sure about putting one in his mouth. Dean had told him he didn't have to after Dean got him off with his hand, but Steve had been doing some research and he wanted to try to pleasure Dean. He was an adult. Adamantly, an adult who had never had a sexual encounter before, but he knew what he liked and imagined what he thought he liked. He was an adult and wasn't afraid of sucking his boyfriend off, okay, so maybe not afraid, but he was nervous.

He wrapped one hand around Dean's warm cock and kept the other firmly on Dean's jean clad thigh. Steve gulped watching pre cum dribble from the tip. He'd been embarrassed when he learned Dean was cut where Steve wasn't, but Dean reassured him with a laugh that some dicks had turtlenecks and some dicks didn't. Steve laughed and called him an idiot, but it eased his embarrassment. They'd simply rutted against each other for a while, before Dean asked Steve if he could go further, and Steve agreed.

Steve could feel Dean's eyes filled with desire watching him with anticipation. Steve just decided to go about like he would a popsicle or a lollypop. Starting from the base of Dean's dick licked all the way up to the tip and tested how the precum tasted on his tongue; it was salty and Steve couldn't help but think he kind of liked it even if he'd never admit it out loud. Dean's groans and encouraging words helped edge him on. Steve gently kissed the shaft as he met Dean's eyes. God, did he love those green eyes.

Steve slowly moved his open mouth down Dean's cock. He tried sucking the best he could as he breathed through his moaned and told Steve to keep going as he sucked. His rigid cock was glistening in the sheen of Steve's saliva as he bobbed his head up and down. He didn't have a gag reflex; Dean really seemed to enjoy that. Steve wrapped his lips around Dean's cock when he came up for air and went down with a flourish sucking hard and fast as he felt his own cock hard and throbbing in his trousers. He slipped his hand in the back of Dean's jeans to cup his bare ass as he tried to relieve his own erection by thrusting into the mattress.

Dean groaned, "God, that's hot. Steve, so fuckin' sexy. You're killing me. So good."

Steve came off Dean's cock with a pop and slid his hands out of Dean's pants and asked with Dean's precum wet on his lips, "Are you sure? I'm not too sure if it's really good. This is my first time giving us-a one of these. Is it really Good."

Dean chuckled a deep laugh that vibrated throughout his whole body, "Yeah, Steve what you lack in experience you make up for in enthusiasm. It's pretty good and little Dean agrees."

Steve wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand, "You mean it?"

Dean laughed before he grumbled, "I'm dying here, Steve, as much as I love talking to you. I am harder than hell right now and would really appreciate it if you'd help me out here."  
"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, It's okay. I distracted you. I don't even know if you like dirty talk."

"I think I do, but I'm not sure."  
Sam threw open Dean's door before he saw them, his eyes widened, and he quickly slammed the door shut. He yelled through the door, "Charlie wants to see you guys, so when you're presentable please come out. Dean, could you put a sock on the door, Jesus!"

Dean yelled back, "Could you knock? You asshat!"

"You're such a jerk, and I've seen your gross dick more times than any brother should."  
"Bitch! You're such a buzz kill."  
Steve sat up embarrassed Sam walked in on them doing something sexual. Dean buttoned and zipped up his Jeans, "Bobby in a bikini. Bobby in a bikini. Bobby in a bikini. God, that's so gross. And my boner just died. Awesome. Sorry, Steve. I'll give you a job another time." Dean sat up and pressed his palm against Steve's erection and grinned lecherously, " I've been told my lips are made for sucking cock."

Steve put his hand over his mouth to muffle the moan that slipped out.

"Dean, Sam said Charlie said she needs to see us. I'll be right as rain in a minute if you don't try to get me going."

Dean crawled off the bed and grumbled, "Fine, fine but it better be important or Charlie's getting dye in her shampoo. Didn't even get to see those pecs of your again. Damn shame."

Steve rolled his eyes and stood up. Dean kneeled to grab something from his dressed before he threw the clothing at Steve's head. Steve raised a brow, "Why did you throw your undergarments at me?"

"Because walking around with cooling jizz in your boxers isn't the most comfortable situation to be in. I also have mouthwash if you don't want to talk to my family with the taste of my dick in your mouth."

Steve blushed, "Thanks. Didn't think of that."

Dean leaned against the wall and grinned, "So, you gonna take of your pants or what?"

"Dean!" Steve exclaimed.

"What? I just want to see what I'm going to be working with."

"Dean!"

* * *

Dean and Steve sat down on Charlie's bed and waited for her to speak. She stood with her hands behind her back like a soldier awaiting orders.

"Gentlemen, I had a mission set out today in my getting to know Steve, but firstly I thought it imperative to assist you loveable little bisexuals the best way I can."

She tossed a number of condoms into the hair and threw a tube of lube at Dean's head. Dean caught it right before it hit him in the forehead, "Alright, Fairy Gay Mother, we're listening. Just ease up on the condom confetti, okay."

She smiled and Steve couldn't help but feel it was a very devious smile.

"I know you two are in a new relationship and since Steve seems the shy type and Dean's emotionally constipated. I decided I would help you two out by making sex lists. You just put no, yes, or maybe, and I also stole Sam's laptop because I don't want any viruses on mine. Just Google Define_ the word and you'll know what the thing is. I made it not too out there, so just fill them out and then compare. Be Honest."

Dean quickly filled his out and handed it back to Charlie. She stroke her chin and hummed, "A lot of Yes' I see only one no."

Steve stayed seated on Charlie's bed and with the computer ready to search things he didn't know about, He started to fill in his sex list, as Charlie had called it.

Activity

Yes

No

Maybe

69

Yes

Bondage

Maybe

Cockrings

Maybe

Rimming

Maybe

Fellatio

Yes

Sub and Dom

Maybe

Fetish Play

Maybe

Fingering

Yes

Dirty talk

Maybe

Erotic Massage

Yes

Gender Play

Maybe

Lap Dances

Yes

Phone Sex

Maybe

Nipple Play

Yes

Prostate Massage

Maybe

Spanking

Maybe

Sex Toys

Maybe

Threesomes

No Thank You

Vibrators

Maybe

Steve hesitantly finished his list with his cheeks dusted red. He asked, "Charlie, um Ma'am, do I have to show mine to you?"

Charlie shook her head, "You don't have to. Just swap with Dean, compare and my work will be done for those matters."

Steve's eyes scanned Dean's list and he mentally tried to make note of what Dean said Yes to, what it actually was, and what he didn't like.

Dean chuckled, "Got a lot of maybes, Steve, Okay, so no threesomes, You want me all to yourself, got it."

Steve glanced at Charlie and hissed, "Dean!"

Dean shrugged, "Dude, we haven't really even had sex yet, and Charlie is a real chill little lady she actually helps me out unlike whiny little brothers who claim they were traumatized by me having sex when he was sleeping in the same motel room."

Charlie whistled, "Respect, Dean-o." She turned to Steve, "Allright, Star Wars or Star Trek? You strike me more as a Trek kinda guy."

Steve Dean's list back and he pocketed them both, "I don't know what either of those things are?"

"HP, Minecraft, Lord of the Rings, World of Warcraft, Hunger Games,Chronicles of Narnia,Game of Thrones, Larping?"

Steve shook his head, "Sorry. Not ringing any bells, Ma'am"

Charlie grinned, "It's cool, it's all good. I just need to introduce Dean's boyfriend to the finer points of nerdom. We'll make a nerd of you yet, young Padawan. I say we start Harry Potter movies, and you'll need to borrow my books which I so kindly will lend you."

Dean said, "Harry Potter movies alone will be like 20 hours!"

"No sleeping tonight, boys, we got marathons to get through, bitches. I'll send Sam out for snacks and drinks if the kitchen doesn't have a good stock. We're gonna need lots of popcorn. I should order pizza."

"They don't deliver out here." Dean replied, "Believe me, I've tried."

Dean tugged Steve back to his room, while Charlie rushed to tell Kevin and Sam about her marathon preparations for Steve's nerd education.

Dean wrapped his arms around Steve's waist and rested his head against Steve's chest, "You know, we've got some time before Charlie gets everything put together, so why don't we pick up where we left off."

Steve kissed the top of Dean's head, "Are you sure we've got time. I don't want Sam seeing me naked as the day I was born since he'd your little brother, even if you don't mind him seeing you like that."

"Plenty of time, Steve."

They kissed until they traded spots do Dean was kneeling on the floor and Steve was sitting on the bed. Dean took of Steve's shoes and socks, but before he unbuttoned Steve's pants, he looked to Steve for permission to continue. Steve nodded and watched as Dean slid his boxers and pants down to his ankles, slowly caressing his thighs as he went. When he got his pants off from around his feet, Dean tossed them nonchalantly and kissed the top of Steve's thigh. His hands grasped the firm muscle as Dean mouthed and kissed his way up Steve's thighs until he got to Steve's hardening uncut cock.

Steve bit his lips as he whimpered when Dean mouthed and kissed his cock. His fingers clutched the blankets on Dean's bed when Dean swirled his tongue under Steve's foreskin. Dean long eyelashes were even more evident when he closed his eyes. Steve didn't know how Dean would react if he told Dean how gorgeous he looked, but when Dean would look up at him with his stunning green eyes Steve couldn't think there was anyone more beautiful.

Steve ran his hands through Dean's short hair as Dean wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock. Steve groaned low as Dean wrapped a hand around his cock pumping it in time with his sucks. Steve's quiet moans and whimpers filled the room as Dean relaxed his throat with ease born of practice. Dean hadn't been with anyone for a while, but it made him remember how much he liked sucking cock. He loved being on his knees with spit slipping out of his mouth as he swallowed a man's hard length. Dean opened up his own jeans and palmed at his erection through his boxers.

Dean wiped away a string of saliva when he pulled off Steve's cock. He took off his jeans and boxers after he fished the tube of lube out of his jeans pocket. He quickly shed his shirt before he slicked his fingers with the lube and slid two into his hole. It had been a while since he'd been with a man or even a woman, but he wanted Steve, badly. Dean licked Steve's cock and nuzzled his face against his thigh as he stretched himself with another finger. He moaned, "Steve, I wanna ride your thick cock. I want it bad, darlin'. Please let me ride you."

Steve whimpered as he watched Dean fuck himself with his fingers, "I don't want to hurt you on accident. Are you sure?"

Dean climbed into Steve's lap and rubbed his cock against Steve's. He helped Steve out of his shirt and grinned lewdly at Steve's chest, "God, you're so hot. You drive me crazy, Steve. I'm gonna ride you so hard." Dean positioned himself above Steve's cock and slowly and carefully he slid himself down until he was fully seated in Steve's lap. Steve grabbed Dean's face and kissed him until they had to pull apart just to breathe. Dean rambled as Steve kissed and mouthed at his neck as he leisurely rode Steve's cock, "Jesus, so good, Darlin'. Feels so good. Right there. God, Steve. Keep going. Am I gonna have to do all the work myself? Fuck me like you mean it. I'm gonna cum if you keep that up. Fucking hell."

Steve sped up his thrust into Dean's hot hole, and was rewarded with Dean throwing his head back and moaning. Steve had full access to Dean's neck as he nipped and kissed at the skin; Dean sure seemed to enjoy it.

Steve came first groaning into Dean's neck as he spurted cum into Dean. Dean kept bouncing on his half hard cock moaning like there was no tomorrow, "Yes, fuck yes. Wanna cum. I'm gonna cum. So good, Steve. God, yes! Dean came mostly on Steve's stomach whimpering and shivering as he came down from the orgasmic high. Steve's flaccid cock slid out of Dean and they both collapsed on their sides on the bed. Steve pulled Dean closer to him and kissed his forehead before moving to give him a quick kiss on the lips. They were both shuddering and gasping for breath. Steve didn't think he could think well enough to say something worthwhile so he just grinned at Dean and said, "That was real swell."

Dean laughed not even caring about the cooling cum between his legs. He laughed the full body laugh Steve loved seeing. It made Dean look younger, like there was less weight on his shoulders. Dean replied, "I'm gonna agree with you and say that was real swell, Steve, real swell."

Steve sighed as he rested his head against Dean's, "We should probably take a shower and get dressed and see how everything's coming along with Charlie's um-marathon thing."

Dean snuggled himself, although he would not admit it, closer into Steve's chest and pulled one of his blankets off the floor to throw over them, "Let's just rest a bit, okay. Shower and movie marathon later."

Steve chuckled, "Okay, Dean."

Dean didn't even reply as he felt warm, content, and the safe, probably the most he'd felt like that in a long time. All because of Steve.

Steve whispered against Dean's hair barely loud enough for him to hear, " _Adhair mé tú, Searc."_


	11. Moondoor and Gnomes

"Alright, so I'm a Gryffindor. Steve is also a Gryffindor. Kevin is a Ravenclaw. Sam is also a Ravenclaw. Lastly, Dean is a Hufflepuff."

Dean asked, "Why do I sound like a dessert?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "It's Hufflepuff not Cremepuff."

"Whatever Coleslaw Crowpaw."  
Kevin interrupted, "It's Ravenclaw! Cho Chang was in that house; not great representation I'll admit, but than again I'm a smart Asian with a strict mother, so.."

Dean turned back to Charlie, "Why am I the only one in Jigglypuff anyway?"

Charlie tapped Dean on the nose, "Have some house pride. The sorting hat has spoken."

Steve asked, "Why are none of us in Slytherin?"

"Because the sorting hat decided none of us really fit Slytherin, although Sam might have he's more of a Ravenclaw, not that there's anything wrong with Slytherin house. Except Professor Snape, and You-Know-Who."

Kevin snarked, "No, I don't know who."

Charlie whacked Kevin upside the head as she quickly scrolled on her laptop. She held up her hand, "Everyone shut up! There is an important matter to attend to. The Queen of Moondoor is needed by her kingdom. We gotta get to Wichita. We have little time! I'll start working on getting costumes together for you boys. We should have enough room in the Impala for everyone even if Steven's got shoulders like a linebacker, Kevin's scrawny so it should work. It's about a three hour drive, which would've been more had it been in KC or Topeka. With Dean's driving, we should make it there in good time. I want everyone to start packing the essentials and I need to hit up a costume store."

Steve whispered to Dean, "What's Charlie going on about?"

Dean whispered back, "Larping, dude, and I don't think she's gonna take no for an answer."

Kevin stood and saluted Charlie, "What are you orders, your highness?"

Charlie nodded to Kevin regally, "We're gonna need an ice chest with water, beer for Sam and Dean, and cola for the normal people who don't drink alcohol every waking hour. Protein bars should also be considered because we'll need energy. I want everyone to shower before we leave, Time is limited my loyal subjects."

She turned to Sam, "Sam, I'm sorry but considering your size I need to take you to the costume store with me. You're just too tall."

Charlie clapped Dean on the shoulder after she closed her laptop, "Prepare yourself, my loyal handmaiden. I don't have a job for you, but you can spend time with your beau, and don't think of sabotaging Kevin's mission. Steve, make sure Dean doesn't wreck any havoc while we're gone."

Steve gave her a salute like Kevin had.

Dean grabbed Steve by hand and pulled him up when he stood up, "Well, while you guys are out doing all that. I'll inform Steve all about Larping while we watch the new Star Trek movies."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Sure, whatever you say."

Dean batted his hand at Sam's head when he passed, "Bitch."

Sam said Dean was a jerk as he led Steve down the hall to his bedroom.

As soon as Dean closed his bedroom door, He shoved Steve against the wall and claimed his mouth. In between kisses, Steve asked, "I-mmm- I thought-oh-we were gonna watch Star Trek."

Dean chuckled and nipped at Steve's lower lip, "I lied. If you wanna stop we can watch Star Trek-"

Dean laughed when Steve grabbed his ass before he lifted Dean up. Dean wrapped his legs around Steve's waist as they kissed Steve carried Dean over to his bed and gently tossed him onto the bed. Dean grinned, "God, you're strong. That's hot." Dean took off his shirt, pants, and underwear all in one awkward fumble, it wasn't really sexy, but Dean didn't care. His only concern was to get naked as fast as he could. Dean stopped Steve before he could rid himself of his shirt, "I want you to fuck me with your clothes on. I think it's pretty hot that I'm naked and you're not. You okay with that?"

Steve's cock twitched against his zipper. He nodded so fast Dean thought he might give himself a concussion. Steve unzipped his trousers and took out his already hard cock as he rummaged in the nightstand for lube. Dean told him, "Get a condom too. It'll be easier clean up that way."

Dean got onto his hands and knees and arched his back so Steve would have a nice view when he turned back around. He laughed when he heard the lube drop onto the floor and Steve's soft keening, "Jesus, Dean."

Dean glanced over his shoulder to see Steve tugging his cock with the condom in his other hand and the lube still on the floor. Dean asked, "You gonna keep staring at my ass, Rogers?"

Steve blushed and grabbed the lubricant off the floor, "Sorry. Got distracted,"

Dean cackled, "Darlin', I know I got a great ass, but come on. I want your cock right now, put the condom on, slick up, and get on with the show."

Steve carefully tore open the condom, "You know, we did have sex this morning after the Lord of the Rings marathon ended. You can wait for me to figure out how to put this on without ripping it."

Dean leisurely jerked his cock, "This morning was a long time ago, and 69 isn't the same as having your cock in me."

Steve managed to get the condom on without incident and smeared lube onto it, "If you like it so much I'm gonna have to try it sometime. I'll try having your cock in me for a change since you seem to think it's the cat's pajamas. Would you like that, Dean?"

Dean groaned low in his throat, "God, yes. Maybe another time when we have the time okay, babe. You ain't ever been with a man like that."

Steve leaned over Dean's back to give him a kiss, groaning when his cock nestled between Dean's ass cheeks, and when Dean grinded back. He kissed down Dean's back and shoulders. Dean breathed, "Come on, Steve, come on."

Steve slid his dick slowly into Dean enjoying his moans. Dean liked foreplay as much as the next guy, but with men he loved being fucked. Before Steve, most guys didn't think he'd want a cock up his ass, so usually he did the fucking. With Steve, he'd been fucked before, if not often, while Steve never had. He loved the feeling of being filled up with a man's thick dick, especially Steve's.

Steve slowly slid his dick in and out before he got into a rhythm. Thrusting harder and faster with Dean urging him on, "Come on, Darlin', feels so good. Harder, baby. Fuck me just like that. God, Steve. Yes, yes, right there! Oh fuck, Steve."

Steve held onto Dean's hips tighter as he pounded into Dean. Steve wasn't as mouthy as Dean in bed, but he knew Dean liked hearing him talk back, "You feel so good, Dean. So good. That's right, Doll, you want it harder I'll give it to you harder. God, Dean."

Dean's chin fell to his chest as he groaned, "Call me that again. I liked it. Say it again."

Steve put a hand underneath Dean to jerk his erection that felt so goddamn hot against his palm. He thrusted casually as he tugged Dean's cock, "Gonna come for me, Doll. You're a real dish, Dean, you drive me crazy. Cum, Doll."

Dean's semen sprayed over Steve's fist and with a few small last thrusts he came with his chest pressed against Dean's arched shivering back,

Steve slid himself out of Dean and collapsed on his side so he wouldn't crush Dean under his weight. He breathed heavily as he took off the condom and tossed it into the trash with ease. Dean wouldn't ever admit it, but Steve knew how much he liked to cuddle. He pulled Dean's pliant body into his arms and pressed a kiss onto his temple before giving him a peck on the lips.

Steve mused, "So, pet names-you like being called Doll."

Dean playfully slapped Steve's ass, "That doesn't leave the bedroom or Sam will never let me live it down. You like being called Darlin' and Baby, so don't judge."

Steve chuckled, "Okay, so I can only call you that when I wanna get you going."

Dean rested his head against Steve's chest, "Yeah, we'll hit the showers in a bit. Good game, champ."

Steve's cheeks hurt from grinning so much, but he couldn't help it around Dean, "You're so dopey."

* * *

After they'd finally managed to get the fleshy tips adhesives to Kevin's ears, and Steve into his Moondoor warrior costume they'd all headed to Wichita for Larping. The queen of Moondoor arrived with a company following her into her kingdom. A spry young elf, her loyal handmaiden, and two tall and strong warriors of yesteryear. The Queen's loyal subjects watched in awe when they arrived and greeted the queen appropriately. To the surprise of the Winchester's and Co. Steve actually turned out to be pretty good at role playing. Charlie jokingly asked if he had any stage or acting experience, and he blushed not meeting her eyes.

Dean glared at anyone who dared question why he was a handmaiden or made fun of that fact, while Kevin, Charlie, and Sam all did their best to impress girls. who were also Larping. A dark elf instantly took an interest in Kevin. Steve and Dean just let the kids have their fun.

Steve hadn't thought he'd like the whole thing, but it turned out to be real fun. He didn't feel like a fool when everyone else was doing it. Not to mention Dean looked really handsome in his costume. That sure helped. When Tony texted him asking how he was doing Steve told him he was Larping. Tony sent a frantic message claiming Steve hadn't been kidnapped by backwood inbred hicks, but he had been kidnapped by nerds! Steve replied back that he thought Tony was a nerd much to Tony's dismay. Bruce even texted Steve agreeing with him. When Clint heard what Steve was doing, he demanded picture evidence, so he had Dean take a picture of him in his costume with a Lancer and a cheerful maiden standing next to him. Clint replied back with a video of himself laughing hysterically.

Everything was fun, until they caught wind of a possible case. They heard that animals were turning up missing or killed and it all surrounded two creepy houses. The only correlation they could find since the houses were a good few miles apart, after playing mini-golf with Kevin's new friend, was that each house had ugly lawn gnomes in the yards. After nightfall, when the Larping was done for the day, they split into two groups. Kevin and Sam went to one house, while Dean, Steve, and Charlie went to the other.

Note for the future: Lawn gnomes are scary as shit when they actually move.

"Run come on, Charlie! Steve, haul ass!"

Charlie sprinted in order to keep pace with Steve and Dean, "How the hell are we supposed to kill those things? Bullets don't even do anything!"

Dean huffed, "Give me a minute to think!"

The little demon gnomes kept running after them with their yard instruments and whoever thought a garden gnome with a hatchet was a fucking dumbass. They wouldn't let up no matter how many yards they ran through or how many obstacles they put in their path.

Dean got an idea. Sam wouldn't approve, but Sam wasn't there.

He shouted to Steve, "Get up that oak tree we're coming up to. Help Charlie get up there. I'll be right behind you."

Steve shouted back, "Roger that."

Steve picked Charlie up and sprinted to the tree, He lifted her up so she could climb into the branches. Steve easily hefted himself up and waited in the lower part of the branches to help Dean up. Dean grabbed his arm and scrambled up the tree going higher and making sure he was close to the trunk. He dug something out of his jacket and yelled, "Brace for impact!" It wasn't until Steve heard Dean remove the pin he recognized the grenade. Charlie wrapped her arms around the tree trunk and closed her eyes. Steve made sure he had a hand on Dean and Charlie incase they fell out. Dean threw the grenade right onto the group of gnomes.

KABOM!

Lights went on as the smoke started to clear and pieces of ceramic gnome fell from the sky, The group hastily slid and jumped out of the tree and then ran like bats out of hell. They cackled and giggled as they ran hearing sirens of police cars going to the scene of the gnome massacre. When they made it to the Impala, they laughed out of breathe and Dean slammed his foot on the gas pedal. He drove back to meet up with Sam and Kevin like a maniac. They hooted and hollered out the window and Dean grabbed Steve into a kiss as they celebrated. Charlie wolf whistled. Dean grinned, "I fucking love grenades."

After picking up Sam and Kevin, who lured their gnomes to smash into a empty pool, they all went to Sonic for celebratory late night milkshakes. As he sipped his plain vanilla milkshake, Sam said, "Dean, Charlie, Kevin and I have been talking and we approve of Steve. 99.9%."

Steve asked jokingly, "What about the other 1%?"

Charlie replied, "No one's perfect, except Captain America."

Steve regretted asking.

Sam, Charlie, and Kevin shared a motel room, while Steve and Dean got one all to held Dean in his arms and kissed him. To think he'd been in such a tizzy after getting out of the ice about being in the future. The future was pretty great.


	12. I am Captain America

"Steven Grant Rogers. Also known as Captain America. Born July 4th of 1920 to poor Irish immigrant parents, Sarah and Joseph Rogers." Castiel tilted his head, "I kept my silence on the matter because I know you are a good man, but now that you are romantically involved with Dean I want to know when you plan to tell him the truth."

Steve ran a hand through his hair, "I want to. I really want to, but I'm scared, okay. I don't know how he or Sam or any of them will react. Charlie said Captain America's not perfect, but I'm not."

Castiel agreed. "No human is. Just because some believe you are more than human, does not mean you are. You have extraordinary powers, that's true, but you were a babe that grew into a strong man as all humans do. You also know of your imperfection. Personally, I think the imperfection of humanity is what makes them great."

"I don't want to not tell him. I haven't so much as lied as kept things out of our conversations, but I want Dean to know about me. If I don't, I still feel like I'm deceiving him. I love him. I really do. I just hope he'll forgive me for not telling him. Oh God, what if he ends up disgusted with me because of my chronological age and we were-intimate together."

Castiel shrugged, "Dean has had relationships end because of his job even if he cared deeply for the person. I believe he will forgive your digressions. Dean had copulated with a millenia old fallen angel, an Amazon, and a french vampire from New Orleans of what I recall. I do not think being your chronological age would disgust him because you're not really elderly, now are you."

Steve threw up his hands, "What if-"

A man in a black suit with a red tie suddenly appeared making Steve jump, but not Castiel. The man spoke with a Scottish accent, "What if, what if-you have to stop worry so much. So, your Dean's new boytoy. Him and I were besties for a time being. The name's Crowley."

Steve shook his hand, "Pleasure to meet you, Mr-wait I think Kevin said that they used to have a pet demon named Crowley."  
Crowley mumbled under his breath, "Imbeciles."

He faced Steve, "I am the king of hell. They don't show the proper respect, but you seem like an okay man if not sickly good and righteous. Don't suppose you'd want to make a deal would you."

Castiel rolled his eyes, "Crowley, no one need you here."

Steve shook his head, "Sorry, Dean made that number one rule of my hunting training. No demon deals."

Crowley glared at Castiel, "A demon can't do anything without thinking it's a wondrous righteous and glorious mission set by the damned denim clad neanderthals. I am no one's pet. Steve, Darling, just tell the idiot you're Captain America, get it over with, and do whatever Captain America's do. Save an eagle or sew an American flag or something."

Crowley was gone in a blink.

Castiel apologized, "Sorry about him. We've worked with him from time to time, but he'd grown too attached to the Winchesters."

Steve nodded, but then a thought occurred to him.

"Wait, you said Dean copulated with a millenia old angel-"

"It was not me-"

Steve flushed, "Oh, I'm sorry for presuming-"

Castiel replied, "I do not desire sexual or romantic relations, but I believe I do love Dean and Sam. They are my friends. They're my family, so give them the trust they gave you and you won't regret it.

Steve smiled, "Thank you, Castiel."

"You are welcome."

* * *

Steve found Dean sitting on his bed laying with his arms crossed, his eyes closed, and his headphones covering his ears. Dean opened one eye when the bed dipped under Steve's weight when he crawled onto the bed. He took off his headphones and pulled Steve in for a kiss. Dean just kept on kissing him until Steve gently pushed him away.

Steve sighed, "Dean, there's something I need to get off my chest."

"Is it your shirt?" Dean asked, "Please say yes."

Steve chuckled, "No, Dean. It's something important, and you might not believe me at first, but please don't get mad."

Dean's mood instantly became somber, "You can tell me, Steve, I doubt you'll tell my anything that'll make me mad."

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, "It's just difficult and hard to explain."

Dean placed a hand on Steve's warm face, "Darlin', I told you I hunt monsters for a living and talk to an angel on a daily basis. If I can tell you that, I'm sure whatever you want to tell me isn't as crazy as that."

Steve thought it best if he just came out and said it, "I'm Captain America."

Dean blinked once then twice. He asked unsure, "That guy Charlie and Sam were talking about?"

Steve nodded, "Yeah, that whole super soldier thing. It's real. I can probably lift the Impala up if you really need proof. I was born in 1920. I was an asthmatic, didn't weigh over a hundred pounds, less than 6 feet, had nearly every disease you could think of except Polio at least once. Dr. Erskine chose me for the experiment and now I'm-" Steve gestured to himself, "The Captain America thing just kind of came along with it. I used to hate it, but it's grown on me. I'm sorry I kept that from you, but I didn't think you'd believe me. I love you, and you don't have to say it back but I want you to know that. I'm sorry, Dean."

Dean rested his forehead against Steve's, "I may not be completely in the know about your Captain America thing, but I do give damn about you Steve. I ain't getting rid of you over something like that. No need to be sorry. I get it I really do. Although, you livin' in the thirties really explains your lingo."

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be I think it's cute."

Steve flushed, "I still feel bad about not telling you."

Dean suddenly burst into laughter much to Steve's confusion. Steve asked, "What's so funny."  
Dean wiped the laughter tears from his eyes and chuckled, "Sammy can't accuse me of cradle snatching anymore since your technically older than me!"

Steve huffed, "Very funny."

Dean grinned, "Wanna know what else if funny? You're gonna have to tell Sam, Kevin, and Charlie about you being Captain America."

* * *

Steve held his head in his hands as Charlie with a reluctant Kevin dragged by Charlie danced around him singing, "Who's strong and brave, here to save the American Way? Who vows to fight like a man for what's right night and day? Who will campaign door-to-door for America,Carry the flag shore to shore for America, From Hoboken to Spokane, The Star Spangled Man with a Plan! We can't ignore there's a threat and a war we must win, Who'll hang a noose on the goose-stepping goons from Berlin? Who will redeem, head the call for America, Who'll rise or fall, give his all for America? Who's here to prove that we can? The Star Spangled Man with a Plan!"

Dean nudged Steve in the ribs, "The songs kind of catchy."

"I hate it. Why'd they find a record of that here." Steve replied.

"You gotta admit it's better than Charlie whooping and hollering about Captain America being bisexual. They also found a poster with a bunch of ww2 junk. I think Charlie wants to put it on my wall."

Steve said, "It's better than Sam saying you defiled a national icon, and I don't want a poster of me staring at me while we're fooling around."

Dean rolled his eyes, "He's a bitch. It's not like I humped the Statue of Liberty or stuck my dick into the Declaration of Independence. You seem like a regular guy to me."

Steve smiled, "Thanks, Dean."

Sam joined in with Kevin and Charlie to finish out the song, " Stalwart and steady and true, (see how this guy can shoot, we tell ya, there's no substitute!) Forceful and ready to defend the Red, White, and Blue! Who'll give the Axis the sack, and is smart as a fox? (far as an eagle will soar) Who's making Adolph afraid to step out of his box? (He knows what we're fighting for!) Who waked the giant that napped in America? We know it's no-one but Captain America,Who'll finish what they began? Who'll kick the Krauts to Japan? The Star Spangled Man with a Plan!"

* * *

"Pepper, I'm not Charlie Wonky. I'm not going to show some snot nosed kids my work, and last I recall JARVIS was not an umpa lumpa and he doesn't sing, right, J?"

"You are _somewhat_ correct, Sir." JARVIS replied.

Tony clasped his hands together, "That's it! Case closed. I'm not doing it."

Pepper pinched the bridge of her nose, "First of all, It's _Willy Wonka._ Second of all, the three people are adults, not children, and lastly you agreed to conduct the contest on the grounds all winners completed the test _you_ created and were able to solve the equation JARVIS set for them; which they did."

Tony groaned, "That's going to be so boring! I'll have to spend the whole day with a bunch of nerds!"

"You are a nerd, and you hang out with Bruce."

Tony pointed at Pepper with a wrench, "I am a genius, and if you must put a label on me a geek would be more accurate. Also, Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist; so it's all excused. Bruce is also pretty up there in geniusness and the hulkness excuses any nerdiness. Who are these nerds anyway?"

Pepper shuffled through her papers, "There is twenty six year old Dr. Isaak Masha from Romania. He's a philosopher and physicist specializing in cosmology. He studied at Cambridge."

"Philosophers irritate me. I ask JARVIS philosophical questions because he needs his brain exercised every now and then, but the people who do it are irritating."

Pepper rolled her eyes, "The next one is Professor Mariya Rautenberg. She is a twenty three years old and teaches at Heidelberg University which she attended. She teaches advanced mathematics."

Pepper was glad she finally had at least most of Tony's attention aside from the fact he was twiddling with a miniature engine of sorts, "Alright, who's the last one?"

"Thirty five year old Dean Winchester."

"What?" Tony asked, "No Harvard PHD's and he's thirty five?"

Pepper shrugged, "There wasn't anything else listed other than a name and contact number, but he completed the test accurately according to the results and finished the equations fairly quickly."  
"Those three people are going to come out and see some of my work like the arc reactor, and stuff? Why can't RD handle it?"

"You're practically your own RD department since you had called the actual RD department No brain asshats and actual babies could do better then them with drool and dirty diapers and all."

Tony quirked his brow, "Can I show them the Iron man suit?"

Pepper sighed, "Just don't kill, harm, or traumatize any of them and you should be fine. You don't have to show them the workshop, just show them the things the executives would usually see in the showrooms and development department. JARVIS, please remind Tony to be ready tomorrow."

JARVIS replied, "I shall do so, Miss, Potts."

"JARVIS." Tony said, "You are a traitor! I'll show up when I'm good and ready."

"Very good, Sir." JARVIS replied, "Perhaps I should inform Captain Rogers of your 'good and ready time' as being the time Ms. Pots expects you to be ready for the guests."

"Traitor!"

Tony went back to tinkering leaving Pepper to find her way out of the workshop herself. DUM-E whirled after Tony with a smoothie in his claw. Pepper's heels tapped against the hard floor as she walked up the stairs. She stopped when a large crash echoed throughout the workshop.

Tony shouted, "Damn it, DUM-E! You know what? You won't even go to a state college! Oh, no it'll be community college for you. JARVIS, make a note for DUM-E's shipment.

"You don't mean that, Sir."

Pepper shook her head. It was just a usual Tony problem. She had other matters to attend to like preparing for the three winners of the Stark Industries Contest.

* * *

There were endless bouts running through Dean's mind alternating between excited and scared shitless. He had only done the contest test and equation thing because Charlie had opened her big mouth about it. She had been looking into getting a position at Stark Industries, and found out about the damn contest to go on a tour of one of the company's buildings with Tony Stark himself. Steve laughed his head off when he heard about it. Charlie had used the excuse that one of them should take the test and solve the equation just to make sure Tony Stark wasn't a leviathan even though Steve claimed he was sure Tony wasn't/

Even though he had mad math and science kills Sam's interest always held more towards history, English, and the like so he opted out of participating. Kevin was always up for anything that wasn't translating ancient tests that irritated him, and Charlie was a self proclaimed tech wizard. Dean would've assumed Charlie and Kevin would've been neck and neck trying to beat each other until Charlie had given him _the look_. The all-knowing look that meant she _knew_. She knew how much Dean wanted to participate, and she knew he could.

There was one thing most people assumed Dean wasn't, and that was was the grunt, the muscle, hired gun, the blunt little instrument, the good soldier. In his mind, Sam was still a hell of a lot smarter than him, but as he got older Dean had started to come to terms with the idea that he was actually kind of smart. Sam had told him he was a genius, but Dean was no Tony Stark. He tended to ignore the memories of back when teenage and young adult Sam had been up on his ivory tower looking down on his dumber older brother.

Sure, his grades would sometimes suffer because family and the hunt always came first, Sammy had just seen it as him not being able to do the work. Back when he was a kid, Dean had tried to impress his dad by building his EMF meter, but John hadn't given it a second glance aside from saying he'd get them all killed if it didn't work. Dean wasn't uneducated. He liked books like Vonnegut and the Odyssey; Dad had just never found out so he wouldn't get onto Dean for not worrying about more important things. Sam the Brain and Dean the Brawn. Big strong older brother protecting the genius little brother was just how things worked in their family.

So, he did hide science journals in porn magazines. He always kept a porn tab open so he could switch before he got caught reading science papers by great minds such as Banner, Foster, Selvig and of course Stark. He messed with cars because it was really the only electronic mechanical thing he could get his hands on, take apart, and put back together again. The time he had taken apart the motel microwave to see how it worked hadn't ended well when John came home early.

He had always been too busy to really check report cards. so Sam might have known if Dean hadn't had time to write a report on Hamlet because of a werewolf hunt that caused him to get a D in English, but Sam hadn't really needed to know Dean had taken calculus and passed AP physics with flying colors. The teacher, Mr. Evans, had encouraged him to pursue a career path involving math and science, but they had moved on and his report card included with Mr. Evans college recommendations ended up in the trash.

Dean had completed the test and equation after getting himself a plate of nachos to eat while he did it. He didn't know if it was correct or not, but he tried his best, put his name and contact number then sent it to be reviewed. Dean hadn't realized he had been the first one in the bunker to get it all done until he found Charlie furiously typing away on her laptop swearing under her breath, and found Kevin flopped on the floor in defeat.

The bet had also included the winner getting a box of top notch donuts of their choice paid for by the losers. Sam grinned like the maniac when the phone rang only to find out it was Stark Industries asking for a certain Dean Winchester, Dean said he did it for the donuts. Steve just kissed his temple and told Dean he was sure he did it for the donuts.


	13. See ya later, Alligator!

Steve whispered into Dean's ear as they reached his bedroom, "Since we'll both be leaving for New York tomorrow. You for Stark's tower and me to meet with the others and Fury. I want you to-I want you to make love to me. I've done you quite a few times. I wanna know what it feels like. "

Dean kissed Steve's neck, "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Dean tugged Steve closer to him by Steve's belt loops, "I guess if you really want to then we'll have to go slow. There are some things I do and some things I don't, but one thing I don't do is go fast and hard with virgins."

Steve huffed, "I'm not a virgin anymore."

Dean slid his hands up the back of Steve's shirt before moving them down to the curve of his ass, "Ass virgin, buddy, nothin' wrong with it, but you're probably not used to someone putting point b in point a."

"Wait, what's point a?"

Dean kissed Steve nose and laughed, "You're gorgeous ass that's what. Come on, strip, get on the bed, and relax. Okay, _Apricitas."_

Steve tugged off his shirt while Dean's eyes greedily took in the sight of his abs and pecs. Dean wasn't sure if Steve was trying to be sexy about it, but it certainly looked like it. Steve actually didn't do too bad a job at being sexy when he slid his pants off, but it could've gone better if he hadn't stumbled and almost fell when trying to get out of his jeans, "Jesus, almost took a tumble there."

Dean couldn't help but laugh, "God, Steve."

Steve tugged Dean to him by his shirt and shushed his laughing with a kiss. Their lips moved against each others with the occasional tongue darting out when the other pulled away. Dean slid his hand up Steve's muscled thigh and dipped his hand into Steve's boxers. He rested his hand just above Steve's lengthening erection. He let go of Steve's wet lips and didn't cooperate when Steve tried to continue with their kissing, "Sir, I believe there is a hand in your boxers. How the hell did it get there?"

Steve chuckled into Dean's neck, "Lord if I know how it got there. Well since the hand's already there-"

Dean moved his hand down and gave Steve's cock a gentle tug. Steve let out a shaky breath as he shuddered, "Oh, yeah, that's a good place for the mysterious appearing hand."

Dean chuckled as he pulled his hand out of Steve's pants, but not before rubbing his palm against Steve's hard erection. He grinned at Steve's light moan from the friction against his boxers, "You're such a dweeb. Come on, lift your hips so I can get your shorts off."

Steve let Dean slid his shorts down, but once they were off Steve tugged Dean towards him to press a few kisses against his lips. Steve pressed his hips against Dean's and threshed his fingers through Dean's hair. Dean ran his hands down Steve's muscled back, grinning when Steve shivered under his touch, as he pressed his own strained jean clad erection against Steve's. When Steve pulled away breathing heavily and tugged on the hem of Dean's shirt he lifted his arms so Steve could pull it over his head. Steve moved his hands to Dean's waist and Steve kissed and nibbled down Dean's neck in the way Steve knew drove Dean crazy.

Two could play at that game.

Dean pushed Steve away so he could move his head down to Steve's chest. Dean traced his tongue gently over Steve's nipple. Steve gasped quietly and arched his back. His cock, leaking with precum, twitched appreciatively. If there was one thing Dean knew was guaranteed to turn Steve on from 0-100 it was anything involving his nipples and pecs. Dean gently bit down and sucked letting go with a pop as he ran his thumb across the head of Steve's cock. Steve grasped at Dean's short hair and moaned, "Dean, God, Dean."  
Dean licked up Steve's sternum and turned his attention to Steve's other pec. He kissed it a few times before taking the nipple into his mouth sucking until Steve whined. He let go and grinned, "I've seen girls with smaller tits than you. Tiny waist and big tits; that's you, babe. You love it when I suck on them don't ya, Darlin'?"

Steve tried and failed not to whimper as he covered his eyes and blush with one hand. He scolded him "Dean, that's obscene!"

"You like it, even if you think it's not decent. I only do it when it's just you and me."

Dean mouthed Steve's chest and used his hands to cup Steve's firm ass. He urged Steve to lie down, and Steve buried his red face into the pillow as Dean kissed and licked down his torso, "Lord, that's good, but Dean-."

Dean slid his hands up and down Steve's thighs, "I like going slow, and I just want you to be relaxed. We'll get to me fucking your tight ass soon enough."

Steve groaned when Dean rubbed his stubbled face against his thigh and gripped his cock moving the foreskin back as he jerked it slowly. Dean licked his lips as he used his thumb to spread Steve's precum over the head of his cock, "You okay, Steve?"

Steve looked at Dean peered toward him through his long eyelashes. Pink lips that were oh so close he could feel the heat of Dean's breath against him, "I'm okay."

Steve tried not to thrust upward into Dean's hot mouth when Dean's lips took his erection in. Dean licked and kissed the head before sucked Steve down deeper into his mouth. Dean had no shame as he bobbed on Steve's cock; his moans and Steve's panting filled the room. Steve bucked his hips against Dean's throat when Dean spread his thighs a bit more and his fingers ghosted over his hole pressing and rubbing, but not entering. Dean took his cock deeper into his mouth and used one hand to tug on Steve's balls. Steve muffled a groan into the pillow when Dean pulled away; his lips wet and reddened, "Damn it."

Dean slid out of his jeans and boxers and tossed them nonchalantly as he reached into the nightstand for the lube and condoms. Steve spread his legs a little wider as Dean sat between them. He bit his lip and his hands twitched to do something. Noticing his nervousness, Dean sat the lube down on the bed and moved up Steve's torso to kiss his lips and grind his erection against Steve's. Dean kissed his lips, cheeks, nose, and forehead, "Steve, you tell me if I do anything you don't like. I know you're nervous, but I'll do my best to make sure you feel good. Are you sure about this?"

Steve breathed heavily as he wrapped his arms around Dean and they were chest to chest, "I'm sure." Steve was beyond nervous, but he trusted Dean. He wanted to know what it felt like, and the thought of Dean taking him like that made the heat spread throughout his stomach. Dean was gorgeous when he writhed beneath Steve and was certainly vocal about how he felt about having Steve in him. Steve wanted to feel good like that. As Dean mouthed at Steve's neck, Steve bucked his hips against Dean's feeling the friction as their cocks rutted against their stomachs and Dean moaning against his neck. Steve sighed, "I'm good, Dean, really. Just don't rip the condom when you're opening it like last time."

Dean nipped at Steve's neck in retaliation getting a startled gasp out of him before he moved back in between Steve's spread legs, "I didn't know that condom had been in my wallet that long. I got new ones anyway. If I wanted I could just make a balloon animal out of it instead of having sex with you."

Steve glared at Dean as he was too hard and too aroused to put up with Dean's nonsense, "Oh, and what would you do with the lube then?"

"It'd be a very slippery balloon animal."  
Steve's glare faltered as his head fell back in laughter, "You're such a square."

Dean gave Steve no warning at all when he thrust his lubed fingers into his ass, "Jesus Christ!"

Dean moved his fingers in a way that made Steve's toes curl. He replied casually, "No, the name's Dean."

"Could've let me know you were gonna-oh right there-start."

Dean cackled, "I'll let you know when we go for the home run, but you gotta admit that was funny."

Steve groaned as Dean's fingers continued moving inside him and stretching him, " Was not-oh-funny!Oh lord. Hurry up, Doll, please. Come on, Dean, please Doll."

Dean grinned, "You know I like it when you talk all pretty like that, but I ain't gonna let you have me hurt you because you want your virgin ass fucked that bad. I'm gonna take it nice and slow just for you."

Steve moaned into the pillow as Dean's middle finger reached his prostate, "There again. Right there. Please. Love you, Doll. Please!"

"Nice and slow." Dean repeated lazily.

"You like it when I pound your ass hard and fast." Steve retorted, "Always begging without barely any foreplay."

"That's because I-unlike you-am a very sexually experienced man. When you're more used to it, you can bet I'm gonna fuck you raw, baby."

Dean licked up Steve's abs as he continued to finger his lover moving down to nibble on his defined hip bones.

Dean tried to get Steve to turn onto his back, but he begged Dean he wanted to see him and kiss him, and he couldn't do that on his hands and knees. Dean tried to refuse, but it was so hard when Steve looked so gorgeous all flushed and aroused with a look in his eye Dean knew what it was, but was reluctant to name. He just couldn't tell Steve no.

He moved Steve's knees up as he positioned himself. Dean caressed any skin of Steve's he could reach to reduce his anxiety. He made sure to have Steve interested in a deep tongue filled kiss when he slowly slid his cock into Steve's moaned into his mouth. He didn't cry out in pain but did wiggle in discomfort, so Dean waited for Steve to get used to the feeling before he moved.

Dean held his hand against Steve's burning hot face and asked, "Steve, you okay, Darlin'?"

Steve experimentally moved his ass back against Dean's erection, "Oh! I'm good. I'm okay, Dean, really."

"You sure?"

"Very. I want you to move. That's if you're ready?"

Dean grinned right before he gave Steve a chaste kiss, "Hell yeah, I'm ready."

Dean started out slow before he worked up to steady pace. The room was so quiet that the sound of the creaking bed and the sound of Dean's balls slapping against Steve's ass seemed almost deafening. Steve was nowhere as noisy as Dean was in bed, but his quiet moans, muffled groans, and escaped whimpers didn't fail to turn Dean on. He knew how much Steve enjoyed it when Steve would grasp at his hair, wrap his arms around him, and valiantly try to kiss Dean in time with every thrust forward. Dean liked bottoming as much as the next guy, but thrusting into Steve's tight, hot, hole was pretty damn good.

Steve even got the courage to pull and rub at his own nipple as Dean fucked him, but he always kept at least one hand on Dean.

Steve arched his back off the bed when Dean managed to hit his prostate a few good times, "Aw-Oh-Oh lord! Doll, I'm gonna cum. I'm so hard, and that feels so good."

Dean continued rubbing his cock against Steve's prostate until he felt Steve tighten up and shudder as he came; his cum splattered on both their stomachs even a bit on their chests. Dean came from the tightness of his lover clenching up when he found release,

Dean rolled off of Steve and let his breath come back to him before he removed the condom from his flaccid dick, He grabbed his discarded shirt and wiped Steve's cum off himself. He considered doing the same for the, still breathing like he finished a marathon, Steve, but then a different idea came to him. He gave Steve a quick peck on the lips before he moved down and licked the cum that had landed on Steve's stunning pectorals. Steve hummed in contentment, so Dean continued. He ate up the salty cum smathered on Steve's chiseled stomach. He was surprised he saw Steve's erection standing tall and proud as if he hadn't just came a few minutes ago. Dean gently slid his hand down it, looking up at Steve with an arched brow. It was hard to tell if Steve blushed since he was already pretty flushed and red all over, but he did chuckle as he supported himself up on his arms and wiped away the sweat from his brow, "Is being Captain America a good enough explanation for that."

Dean laughed, "Steve Rogers: 1 Refraction Time: 0. Hell, I haven't been able to go that for a long time, but it's fine. So I'm guessing you liked being fucked up the ass?"

Steve nodded his head feverently, but didn't meet Dean's eyes out of embarrassment.

Dean just grinned, "No judgment. I like it too. I'm too tired to blow you or give you a hand job, but how about you try one of the things from the lists. I have a dildo that vibrates you can try."

Dean wasn't sure how, but Steve's cock seemed to get even more erect at that.

Dean got up from the bed after kissing Steve's sweaty brow to get the vibrator.

"You know you're pretty randy for a 90 year old. Tell me, what's your secret? Is it pills, salad, yoga?"

Steve snorted as he burst up laughing, "You turn me into a slack happy Able Grable you know that?"

Dean replied, "Dweeb."

"Chucklehead."


	14. The Stark Tower

Dean had begged Steve, Charlie, or Kevin to accompany him, but they were adamant meeting his idol from his teenage years was a journey he had to take alone. He, Dean Winchester, was going to meet and interact with the great Tony Stark. Dean didn't think he'd been so stressed during the apocalypse as he was about meeting THE Tony Stark. Steve laughed and assured him it would all be fine, but Dean punched him in the arm when he claimed Tony Stark wasn't _that_ cool. Tony Stark was cooler than cool, and Steve just didn't get it in his old age. Steve threatened to withhold anything sexual when Dean told him that.

Dean drove in the Impala, while Steve took his motorcycle all the way to New York. It was a long drive, especially when Dean would demand they stop for food at some burger joint or bar. Although, Steve didn't complain when he got a blowjob in a bathroom in Pennsylvania. Dean had to stop Steve from getting into a fight when a guy in Kentucky hit on him in one of the bars. Dean tried to make it up to Steve by having a quickie in a Motel 6 parking lot.

They went their separate ways in New York. Steve to the Avengers floors in Stark's tower, and Dean to the front desk of the business floors of the tower to meet with the receptionist. Dean almost wished Steve had accompanied him when the receptionist gave him a look like he was the dirt beneath her heels, and said very coldly he'd wait with the other contest winners on the second floor waiting room four doors down to the right. Dean was used to people thinking he was white trash with as much brains as a bimbo, but that didn't mean he liked being treated like shit.

He followed the woman's directions to the waiting room making sure to keep a steady pace so no one thought he was scoping to steal anything. Dean tried to dress his best without going full on fed clothes, jeans without holes and a ironed plaid shirt, but he felt grubby surrounded by the clean futuristic style of the tower. A professor looking woman with light wavy brown hair and curly haired man with thick round glasses were both already sitting in the waiting room. The woman asked, "Excuse me, Sir, are you lost?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh, no I'm-uh well I'm supposed to be in here too. The lady at the front desk told me to wait in here."

The woman blushed, "My apologies. I'm Professor Mariya Rautenberg. I teach advanced mathematics at Heidelberg University. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr-"

"Dean Winchester."

The man stood up and stuck out his hand, "Dr. Isaak Masha. I am a philosopher and a physicist with a specialization in cosmology. Went to Cambridge myself unlike Miss. Rautenberg here."

Dean raised a brow and shook Isaak's hand firmly, "Did you say you specialize in cosmetology?"

Isaak grinned, "Cosmolog _y_ not cosmetology, _prietenul meu_. It is the scientific study of the large scale properties of the universe as a whole. It endeavors to use the scientific method to understand the origin, evolution, and ultimate fate of the entire Universe."

Mariya said, "You didn't tell me you were a philosopher."

Isaak pushed up his glasses with his index finger, "Scientist asks how, while I also ask why. You don't know how many times I've been kicked out of offices for having a doctorate in philosophy. It irritates my girlfriend, she's also a physicists, to no end. Then again, better to be thought of as a fool while happy and content rather than a genius while not happy with your lot in life,"

Mariya shrugged, "That seems reasonable."

A woman with strawberry blonde hair came into the room and clasped her hands together, "Well, it's good to see everyone's here. It's a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Virginia Potts and I am the CEO of Stark Industries. I want to congratulate all of you for being capable of completing the equation for the Stark Industries contest and hope you all enjoy the tour. Mr. Stark is running a _bit_ late, so I apologize for that."

Isaak sighed with a smile, "Probably got lost on the path of life."

Miss. Potts mumbled under his breath, "He better have gotten lost or so help me-"

Tony Stark slid into the room not a hair out of place even though he was breathing like he'd ran the whole way. Miss. Potts smiled, but to Dean it didn't feel like her welcoming happy smile from before, "Mr. Stark, nice to have you finally join us."

Tony shrugged, "Sorry, Pepper. Fury was being an ass-a-nine and Cap's back from parts unknown and wasn't killed by hicks or nerds. Besides, I'm not even that late, so who's who here. I know one's a Cambridge alumni, one has a cool last name, and one is a lady."

Isaak stuck out his hand for Tony, "I'm the Cambridge alumni. Dr. Isaak Masha philosopher and physicist specializing in cosmology."

Tony stared at Isaak's hand, but didn't shake it, "Sorry, don't like being handed things, Aristotle."

Isaak awkwardly put his hand back down.

Mariya smiled pleasantly, "Professor Mariya Rautenberg of advanced mathematics at Heidelberg University. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stark."

Dean nodded trying to not look like a dork in front of Tony Stark, "Name's Dean Winchester."  
Mariya asked, "Mr. Winchester, I don't believe I caught what your occupation was and where you studied."

Dean glanced around the room and stuck his hands in his pockets, "Uh, I didn't go to college, but I got my GED. I kinda do jobs here and there going wherever there's work. I guess you could say I'm a bit of a mechanic."

Mariya's mouth fell open in shock, "Are you saying you're a highschool dropout?"

Dean blushed but didn't answer.

Isaak asked, "How were you able to figure out the problem?"

Tony said, "Hey now, not everybody can go to some big fancy school. I got like 7 doctorates but that's because I'm me. Besides, I like mechanics. I should know since I'm one myself. What kind of car do you drive, Mr. Mechanic."

Dean grinned, " I got a black 1967 Chevy Impala. She's my baby and runs like a dream, and let me tell you she's been through the ringer. Got into a bad crash and had to rebuild her from the ground up. Modified the engine so she gets better gas mileage and can handle higher speeds. Most of the parts are still original cause my dad took real good care of her and an old family friend ran a salvage yard,"

Tony whistled, "Damn, 67 Impala? That is one sexy car especially the black one. I have a number of cars in my collection but not that one." He asked, "Did you drive it here? Is it in the parking garage?"

"Yeah."

"I need to check it out. If that's okay with you, I mean. Just a little peek under the hood."

Pepper interrupted, "Tony! You are to show all your guests to the showrooms."

Tony glanced at Dr. Isaak and Professor Rautenberg. He sighed deeply and groaned. Pepper could be such a fun sucker sometimes it wasn't even funny. He winked at Dean before addressing his other guests.

"Welcome to Stark Industries. As you all know, or should know unless you've been living under a rock, is that I am Tony Stark. Yes, I know I am awesome. But we're not here to talk about me, or at least not the whole time, you people are here to see my work up close and personal. Right now, Stark Industries is the leader in clean energy at the moment, and that is all because of one of my greatest inventions the arc reactor."  
He tapped his chest, "Right now a miniaturized version is keeping my heart ticking, but that's a sob story no one wants to waste time hearing. You guys want to know about my AI. We'll take the elevator to the RD floor and I'll introduce you to him. You'll also meet some of my leading engineer's, but as you should know I'm the best of them all, so no need to be too impressed.

The group followed the exuberant Tony Stark with an exasperated Pepper Potts straggling behind them. Tony addressed the RD department, "Hello my lovely minions. We've got some brainiacs wanting to pick your guy's brain, so let them do as they please with it. JARVIS, I'd like you to meet those nerds I told you about. Mariya, Isaak, and Dean. Dean owns a '67 Impala; sweet car am I right. Pepper won't let me go to the garage and see it, but she underestimates by ability to run through a tour."  
JARVIS replied, "Sir, although it is a fine motor vehicle I believe you should listen to Miss. Potts. Now then, a good day to you Professor. Rautenberg, Dr. Masha, and Mr. Winchester."

Mariya looked to the ceiling awkwardly, "Uh, hello."

Isaak asked, "Is he like an answering machine? Or is he programed to respond to certain commands like Siri?"  
Dean punched Isaak in the arm, "Dude, don't even think of comparing JARVIS to Siri. Steve Jobs, may he rest in peace, would've pissed himself had he seen the day JARVIS came into being. obviously, JARVIS, isn't just some answering machine." He asked Tony, "He's a learning program right, so basically he grew up from a stream of code into what he is now. He learned, adapted, and gained personality through his experiences just like a person would. It's amazing." Dean grinned upwards, "It's an honor to meet you, JARVIS."

JARVIS replied, "The same to you, Mr. Winchester. I believe you have covered all the bases on myself by majority."  
"Call me Dean. Mr. Winchester's my father."

JARVIS said, "As you know, Mr. Winchester, I have the capability of making decisions and in that I prefer referring to others in a polite and proper manner."  
"Whatever floats your boat I guess."

"Indeed"

Tony wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulders, "I have a feeling you and I will get along just fine. You get to meet my other children soon enough. Jarvis is the baby of the family, even though he's the smartest. You wanna see my old weapons collection. The newest media gadgets we're coming up with? How about I explain to you how this entire building is run on clean energy? Anything you want."

Dean chuckled, "Well that's all great and everything, but I would really like to see the Iron man suit up close. It's the pinnacle of mechanical engineering. I assume Jarvis is wired into the mainframe of the suit along with your homes. I still can't get over how awesome he is. As for the suit, it must of been a fuckin' bitch getting the flight stabilized just right with the repulsors to enable speed and altitude control."

Tony cackled, "Oh hell yes."

"Tony, no playing favorites!" Pepper scolded.

Mariya mumbled under her breath, "Too late."

* * *

Steve tried really hard to pay attention to what Fury was lecturing about. He really did, but every time he tried he'd glance at Tony's empty chair and it would make him think of Dean. Dean, who was probably having a blast hanging out with Tony, while Steve was stuck being the ever attentive serious Captain America listening to Nick Fury ramble. Clint and Natasha were discretely playing some game on a piece of paper, Coulson stood near the door, while Maria kept vigilant at her spot near Fury, and Bruce was relaxed in his seat with his eyes half closed.. Thor was in Asgard, Tony was giving the tour. Steve wished he could slack, but Fury had given him his vacation of the alien invasion. He needed to be Captain America at the moment, not Steve. Steve who rode his motorcycle for hours just to meet up with Dean to check out some landmark, Steve who hunted monsters, the Steve who liked to be splayed out across a motel room bed while did that trick with his tongue where-

"Rogers! Rogers, get your head out of the fucking clouds! You're supposed to be listening to the report."

"Pardon me, Patches. I'll try harder next time."

It just slipped out.

Dean was definitely rubbing off on him.

Steve's eyes widened in horror while Natasha raised a brow at him. Clint was openly cackling, while Bruce concealed his chuckles the best he could. Coulson looked like someone had pissed in his coffee.

Steve couldn't stammer out an apology before Maria spoke, "God, I think he's channeling Stark's spirit in his absence. Are you alright, Captain Rogers?"

Steve coughed and tried to hide his flushed cheeks, "I'm fine, thank you. I'm very sorry, Director. I didn't mean to say that. I apologize."

Natasha said, "Stark did call you the most while you were gone. It's like you're trying to make up for his absence of his obnoxiously loud presence."

Fury pinched the bridge of his nose, "Fuck it. It isn't like you idiots are actively listening to me anyway. Go get Stark and see if we can get some work done then. His little tour will have to wait. Coulson, you go with them to make sure they go straight to Stark's god damn tower and not run off somewhere else. I don't need them to get any bad press without Stark to take most of the heat when that fucking press meeting and gala is in a few days. Get Stark, and get back. Is that clear?"

Coulson nodded, "Crystal, Sir."

As they walked to the jet, Banner put his hand against Steve's forehead and asked, "Are you sure you're alright, Steve?"

Steve brushed him off, "I'm fine really."

Clint bumped his shoulder against Steve's,"Our good Captain just grew a pair, Banner, no need to worry about that. Captain Goodie goodie sassing Fury was not something I thought I would ever see in my days."

Natasha said, "Grandpa wants to one of the cool kids is all."  
Steve grumbled as his face heated up, "I hate all of you."

Natasha and Clint said, "No you don't."

They did rock paper scissors to see who'd pilot the ship to Stark Tower.

Natasha won.

They weren't allowed to reveal themselves to the general public until the gala and press meeting, so they waited in the Avengers part of the tower for JARVIS to notify Tony they were waiting for him. What they didn't expect was for Tony to come crashing in like a spider monkey followed by an agile man in a leather jacket. Tony said, "J, lock out Pepper's access codes. Alpha indigo seven ninety eight. She can show Masha and Rautenberg my showrooms. I gotta show the deanster my workshop."

Steve saw Dean pop out of his hiding place and tried not to laugh, "Mr. Stark, I didn't know anyone could run that fast in heels. Miss. Potts is amazing. I might even let you drive the Impala after this."

Tony gasped, "I would accept that with all the honor and dignity it deserves."

Steve decided he was going to get them all back for their teasing and girlfiend comments. They all messed with him all the time, and now it was his turn. Dean grinned when he saw Steve, but didn't say anything. Steve walked over to Dean, entwined his hand with Dean's, and gingerly kissed his cheek, "Hey, Dean."

Dean blushed when he caught the look on Tony's face when he saw them, "Uh, hey."

The Tony Stark was gaping like a fish.

Dean wasn't one used to being embarrassed, so the only logical thing to do was to embarrass someone else to get his mind off it. He pinched Steve's ass laughing when Steve exclaimed, "Jesus Dean, warn me before you touch my back there. I'm still a little sore from yesterday."

Dean couldn't hold his laughter in. He was sure he was going to break a rib.

Steve's face was bright red, "I didn't mean to say that. Uh, oh lord. I-um-um."

Bruce crossed his arms sitting on the couch enjoying the display, but pretending to be occupied. Steve had never once gave them any sign the person he was interested in had been female. Clint gave Natasha twenty bucks and she passed him a bag of pretzels she'd nicked from the kitchen. Tony was about to blow and they'd need a snack for the show.

Tony yelled, "What the hell is going on? Are you guys fucking with me!"

Dean kissed Steve's lips and replied with an easy green, "Mr. Stark, I think you already know my boyfriend, Steve. We aren't fucking with you, I surely wouldn't mind that." He winked, "But Steve wants me all to himself, so I'm gonna have to pass."

Steve hid his face in his hands.


	15. Pepper Potts Takes No Shit

"I told you before to call me Tony, Dean-a-rino. One, first of all very flattered because you are one handsome man. Secondly, the fuck the fuck the fuck did you just say? Did you seriously use the words Steve and my boyfriend in the same sentence or have I finally gone crazy. JARVIS, I think I've finally gone over the edge tell Pepper I'm sorry and tried my hardest to keep sane. Apparently, it just couldn't be done. Hold on. Would a insane person question their sanity, or would I still possess the self awareness to know my sanity was slipping from my grasp. You know what, maybe this is a prank all you guys set up to fuck with me."

Steve sighed, "Tony, I'm not pranking you, Dean is really my boyfriend and we've been seeing each other for a while now."

Tony grabbed Clint's hand and put it on his forehead, "Tell me, Birdbrain, do I have a fever or did Capsicle just say he has a thing with a dude going on?"

Clint pulled his hand away, "Cap just said he's got himself a beau. I was wondering why he had gotten so happy. Good going nabbing yourself a good lookin one, Cap."

Dean laughed and Steve mumbled a hesitant thank you.

Natasha tossed a pretzel in her mouth and winked at them.

Bruce stood up and shook Dean's hand, "It's nice to meet you, Dean. I'm-."

Dean grinned with his cheeks tinted pink, "Dr. Bruce Banner. I'm a big fan of your work. I've read all your papers."

Steve snickered at Dean's giddiness, so Dean shoved him the hardest he could in the ribs. All things considering, it didn't even hurt Steve that much.

Tony interrupted, "Hey, you still think I'm cooler than Brucie Bear, right? I mean he is pretty cool, but I'm just plain awesome and I have JARVIS. Wait, this is awesome. If Dean is Cap's boyfriend that means we get to keep him. Awesome!"

Dean replied, "You got me there. JARVIS does push the envelope, no offence Dr. Banner."

Bruce smiled, "No offence taken. I'm flattered, and if you're with our good Captain Rogers then please call me Bruce."

Clint introduced himself, "My name is Clint Barton and I am more awesome than Tony."

"In your dreams, Hawkguy."

"Hawk _eye,_ Dickweed!"

"Tweety Bird, Asshat!"

Natasha gave Dean the once over before finding him acceptable, "Natasha."

Dean nodded and gave them all his best smile, "It's nice to meet all of you. I'm Dean Winchester.."

Clint pretended to swoon, "Golly gee, what a dreamboat."

Steve glared at Clint, "That's not funny."

"Seems pretty funny to me."  
Clint and Steve's conversation was interrupted by a fist pounding against the elevator door, "ANTHONY EDWARD STARK! JARVIS, open this door or so help me!"

Tony hid behind Steve and Dean's bulky builds, "Shit, shit, shit! J, don't you dare open that door. If you do, you'll get decoded and I'm dead."

"You've been dead before, Sir, legally anyway." JARVIS retorted.

Pepper kept hitting her fist against the metal elevator door, "Tony! Professor. Rautenberg and Dr. Masha have already seen to the RD department and spoken with the engineers. I was going to take them to the showroom, but I will not do that without Mr. Winchester.

Steve glanced at Tony behind him, "Tony, I don't feel very comfortable making Miss. Potts stand out in the elevator. Dean can go with her and finish the tour. It's not a big deal."

Tony asked, "Is it as a big deal as you being gay? I am unsure."

The elevator doors opened thanks to JARVIS taking Steve's suggestion, and Pepper marched into the Avenger's living room, "I do not care if Steve is pansexual, asexual, heterosexual, or bisexual. Mr. Dean Winchester is going to finish the tour with the other contestants with no favoritism from me. I am happy you are happy with him, Captain Rogers, but I won't stand for Tony's blatant favoritism towards Mr. Winchester."

Pepper dragged Dean to the elevators after Dean gave Steve a quick peck on the lips. Tony made him swear on his Impala that he would come back to let him check out his car and see his lab later.

Bruce asked, "You're bisexual, right, Steve?"

Steve nodded, "I think that's the one. I get them jumbled still on occasion."

Natasha landed gracefully on the couch next to Bruce and said, "So, Steve, tell us about Dean."

"Oh well, I met him at a restaurant in Tonopah, Nevada. He actually thought I was someone else, a Ford Harrison, he was supposed to meet up with and just started talking away while I was eating lunch. After he found out I wasn't this Ford character, he didn't really mind all that much. He ate lunch with me and we just got to talking. I thought I was doing pretty good at making a friend. He and I were just friends for a while, but after a while I figured out I liked him more than a friend and thankfully he felt the same," Steve gushed, "He has a little brother named Sam who he's crazy for. Sam's a real out together fella and Dean really raised him well. Dean was just very charismatic and charming even when he wasn't trying to be. I thought I was just being a ditz around him. He's really smart, sweet, and has very good morals. He loves Vonnegut and can quote Brave New World. I gave him my phone number and we just started texting and calling each other. It was nice to make a friend. We met up whenever we could and he taught me alot."

Tony wiggled his eyebrows, "Oh, I bet he taught you a lot."

Bruce warned, "Don't you dare, Tony."

"What do you mean?"  
"Mattress mambo, horizontal hoedown, sex! I bet old Dean-o taught our precious Cappy all about the wonders of manly man sex, hmm?"

Steve didn't know how to respond, but his tomato face was enough evidence for Tony.

Tony exclaimed, "I can see the headlines now. Girls everywhere cry in sorrow for the Captain America is taken! I bet Dean's a good lay. So, have you tried it out both ways, Cap?"  
Steve brushed Tony off, "That's personal, Tony, and quit being silly."

"Did you really just call me silly. You were the one just gushing over Dean."

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, I love him so I like telling people about him."  
"Holy fucking hell!"

* * *

The two academic types, Isaak and Mariya, were not too pleased with Dean going off gallivanting with Tony Stark, but Isaak eventually got over it, and Mariya was mature and cordial at least. The tour was cool, although adamantly less cool without Tony Stark, but cool nonetheless. Miss. Potts knew what she was talking about, and it was cool to have a chance to see Stark Industries up close and personal; Dean still wished he could've seen Tony's workshop. The tour finished after a fancy lunch paid for by Tony, that made Dean shiver at just the thought of the price tag. Overall, Dean thought it was a great day that could only be made better by hanging out with Steve. Dean had planned to try and text him, when he got another phone call on his work phone.

Dean put his phone to his ear as he leaned against the Impala, "Winchester, what's the problem?"

"Hey. Dean! How's that boyfriend of yours doing? It's Garth. Hate to take you away from your man, but I'm upstate and heard you were heading to NYC. I'm kind of at a dead end with a case and would really appreciate your help."

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, "Steve's fine, and I'll help you out. It's not like I can say no. Gimme your location and I'll get there as quick as I can."

Garth replied, "You're a lifesaver! Thanks, Dean. Tell your honeybunny hi for me!"

"Shut your asshole you call a mouth. See you soon." Dean ended the call quickly before Garth could keep up with the stupid names. Oh, if he knew Dean called Steve things like babe, Darlin', and _Apricitas._ Hell, Dean liked when Steve called him doll. If Garth found out there'd be no end to his god forsaken teasing.

He didn't need Steve's permission to go on a hunt, but Dean figured it'd be nice of him to let Steve know he was going to go help Garth out.

The phone only rang once before Steve picked up, "Dean, hey, are you coming on back to the tower?"

"Can't; Garth called me and we've got a hunt going down upstate he needs help with. Sorry to disappoint you, babe, but Garth's kinda scatterbrained at times. I'll make it up to you when I get back, okay?"

Steve replied, "I understand. Job comes first. You can hang out with the great Tony Stark after you come back."

Dean grumbled, "Oh, get off that will ya."

Steve chuckled, "Okay, okay. I'll see you when I get back. Stay safe."

"Always do."

Dean hung up with a quick see you later.

Around Steve, his teammates were making kissing noises , faces, and mimicking him saying 'stay safe.' All of them except Bruce, who actually had a mature bone in his body. Steve just rolled his eyes, "Enough you guys, Fury wants us to return to the helicarrier with Tony to get some work done. You know we have to head back."

Tony groaned dramatically, "Come on, Cap, I thought you'd be cooler since you removed the stick you had shoved up your ass."

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose, "We have to even though I do not want to either. Who's flying?"

Clint raised his hand before Natasha could.

The bastard.

They had barely landed on the helicarrier when Fury met them out on the deck with his coat swishing behind him.

We've got a problem."


	16. Monsters Exist, Sorry

Tony joked, "Holy shit. There is a shortage of eye patches. Whatever shall we do?"

"Shut your trap. Stark, I'm serious."

"I thought you were Fury."

Steve put his hand over Tony's mouth, ignoring him when he licked it, "Director, tell us the problem, please."

Fury motioned for them to all follow him into the helicarrier. They all walked quickly to keep up with Fury's brisk pace. He explained, "We've been looking into a stream of brutal murders that have been happening nearby, and I don't exaggerate when I mean brutal. The victims were picked to the bone; suspects a presumed cannibal. We got a suspect who was found digging up a grave in a cemetery in Queens. The guy had been spotted near a few of the victims homes."

Clint crinkled his nose, "Christ, that's sick."

Fury continued, "It took more than 10 agents to bring the suspect in and 2 died when trying to apprehend the suspect."

Natasha raised a brow, "Clint's right, it's bad, but this isn't usually something for the Avengers."

"No, I needed all of you to come for the debriefing, but you, Romanoff, I need to investigate the bastard. I've had some of my best men in there, and nothing."

Natasha smirked, "On it, Sir."

Tony, having finally finished pouting, asked, "Can we see the creep? Is he Hannibal Lecter like?"

Bruce mumbled, "Now's not the time, Tony."

In his head, Steve was going over any of the monsters he had learned about to see if the suspect could be any of them. Vampires didn't eat flesh, only blood, and would've just been throat ripped out. Werewolves went for the heart. Boogymen usually only went for children as did. Vetala only feed on blood too. A wraith feed on brain fluids, and a ruguru had no reason to be in a graveyard.

Fury led them to the containment room, but one of the Shield agents guarding the containment made Steve's nose crinkle. He seemed like death and decay.

Before the agent could react, Steve shoved him up against the wall. Tony, Clint, and Coulson tried pulling Steve off, but he wasn't budging. He spoke low enough so only the ghoul could hear him, "What's a ghoul doing on the SHIELD helicarrier?"

The ghoul just smiled, and that was when Steve remembered.

Ghouls usually always traveled in at least pairs.

The containment door was already unlocked and as soon as Steve had the ghoul in his grasp the other one went out the containment room door and ran. Fury and Natasha shot at it, but it did not good, "Suspect out of containment!"

A voice rang through the helicarrier speakers, "Agent Williams has been found dead aboard the helicarrier, I repeat, Agent Williams has been found dead aboard the helicarrier!"

The agent Steve had in his grasp had a name tag that read Agent Williams.

Dean had always told him to be prepared.

Steve grabbed his shield off his back and used it to messily behead the ghoul.

Not having time to explain to his team, he ran after the ghoul Natasha and Fury chased overtaking them easily when he sprinted. He left his messy shield back with the other ghoul corpse, so before the ghoul could attack another agent, he grabbed the ghoul by the hair and slammed it's head against the hard hallway floor, Again, and again, and again. It made him want to puke, seeing the bloody mess, but it helped a little when he thought Dean had probably seen worse and still kept doing his job.

Beheading or massive damage to the head was the only way to kill a ghoul.

Steve was breathing heavily when his team, Coulson, and Fury caught up to him. He probably made quite a sight, splattered in blood and God knows what else, his hands stained red, sitting on the corpse of a thought to be cannibal murderer with a now bashed in head. Bruce was trying to keep calm, and Tony was pretty pale. It was usually hard to tell what Clint, Natasha, and Coulson thought when they didn't want anyone to know.

Tony, of course, was the one to speak first in a soft voice, "Spangles, what the ever loving fuck was that?"

Steve almost ran a hand through his hair before he realized his hands probably had brain juice on them. He decided the truth was best. He ate least had some proof."Uh, those were ghouls. Only be killed if you whack off the head or bash it or something. They eat corpses and take on the form of the corpse or someone they eat. They can feed on the living and it's usually how they get into trouble, not wanting to scavenge anymore."

Bruce took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Did you just say ghouls?"

Steve smiled and got off the corpse, "Uh, yeah. You see monsters kind of exist and kill people. There's this group of people called hunters who usually take care of them. You just so happened to find yourself with a ghoul in custody. I could smell the death and decay that usually surrounds them, and all the other facts added up to it being a ghoul instead of something like a Ruguru."

Clint mumbled, "What the hell is a Ruguru."

Tony said, "Seriously. Steve, monsters? That's what you call the reason behind your little episode."  
"You just saw." Steve tried to explain himself, "That ghoul impersonated Agent Williams, ran faster and was stronger than a normal man, wasn't even slowed down by a bullet."

Coulson's left eye twitched, "What we just saw-was you behead and smash a head of someone impersonating a shield agent and a suspect in a murder. They very well could've been mutants for all we know."

Steve sighed, "I can prove it to you."

Steve closed his eyes and prayed.

Um, angel of Thursday, Castiel ,if it's not too much trouble and you aren't that busy could you maybe help me prove to my team about the whole monsters, angels, demons exist thing. It'd be very helpful, so long as you're not too busy. Uh, amen.

"Steve?"

Steve opened his eyes only to see his team looking at him funny, and Fury looking irritated.

Instead of Castiel, a shorter man twirling a sucker, appeared in a shower of confetti, "Did someone call for an angel? Sorry, Stevie Nicks, Cassie's pretty busy so he asked me to fly over here instead. Cool ship, by the way. Archangel of the lord, Gabriel, at your service!"

Steve blinked, "Oh, I'm sorry if it's a bother, Mr. Gabriel. I just kind of needed to prove to them ghouls actually exist and all that."

Gabriel shoved his sucker into Steve's mouth, "No problemo, Cap. You've got a nice soul, did you know that."  
Gabriel wrinkled his nose at the ghoul carcass just lying around. He snapped his fingers and the body disappeared, "Good Dad, ghouls are so disgusting."

Before Steve could stop him, Fury fired his gun at Gabriel. Gabriel just furrowed his brow and wasn't bothered at all, "Rude, Nickie. I just came here to help out Deano's special friend and this is the thanks I get."

Fury demanded, "What are you?"

Gabriel gave Steve a look, "I just said I'm an archangel, didn't I?"

Coulson said, "Prove it."  
Gabriel shrugged and the lights flickered. As they did, behind Gabriel three pairs of wings appeared as shadows. The carefree look on Gabriel's face was replaced by the look of a warrior who'd seen centuries. Gabriel tilted his chin up challengingly, "I am Gabriel. I am the messenger. I am a servant of God. I am the fourth oldest of the angels, and the youngest of the archangels four. Heaven and Hell exist, as does all religions on this Earth. I am older than the world you know, and many others. I am older than the very air you breathe."

Gabriel snapped his fingers and the smile returned to Gabriel's lips along with a new lollipop in his hands, "That enough proof for you, Phil. Bruce, might want to close your mouth before you catch flies. Nick, remove the grumpy look. Clint, if you put an arrow through my heart it wouldn't do anything. I'm pretty hard to kill. So, the reason I am here is because I just proved to you I am real. Angels, demons, monsters, everything you can think of in stories and folklore is real with bigfoot as an exception. He went extinct a while ago. Anywho, now that you are convinced of my awesome power. Yes, Tony, it's beyond awesome and don't worry if you're an atheist. Daddy-o gave you guy's freewill for a reason. Steve here just knocked off two ghouls, good for him, and he's not crazy. Crazy for Dean maybe, but totes sane. I got shit to do and people to see, so I gotta skedaddle. See ya, Cappy, everyone!"

Gabriel gave a mock salute before with the sound of wings flapping he was gone.

Natasha smirked, "So this is what you've been up to, Rogers, and you managed to land yourself a man; you busy boy."

Steve nodded, "Yeah, I've been hunting."

Fury put his gun back into his coat and rubbed his temple, "I demand to know everything there is to know about goddamn monsters. I wanna know how a ghoul took down one of our agents. I want a specialist on these kind of things in here yesterday."  
Steve explained, "Ghouls take the form of the person they eat. That's how it got in. I know quite a bit, but I'm still new at this kind of thing. Dean and his brother Sam are some of the best hunters in the business. They've been around the block with these kind of things. JARVIS can patch you through to Hunter's International site. It's specifically for hunters with accurate information."

JARVIS spoke through the speakers, "It'd be a pleasure, Captain Rogers. I'll assist however I can in anyway possible."

Fury glared at Tony, "What the fuck is your AI doing in SHIELD's systems. You know what, fuck it, I don't care right now. Get us to that site. I want this Sam and Dean in here as soon as possible, but until they can be, I want you all gone. First Thor and Loki, aliens, and now this. I don't want to deal with you."

Fury and Coulson walked away leaving the Avengers to go back to the jet.

Tony asked, "Steve, you convinced my AI monsters existed before us?"

Clint said, "I myself am more worried about the fact Steve just said his boyfriend is a monster hunter."

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Considering what we do and everything, is it that hard to believe."

Tony replied, "That Steve has a boyfriend, yes. My teenage self would be ecstatic."


	17. The Famed Winchester Brothers

The first thing Dean did after he finished up the hunt with Garth was call Steve. He _had_ promised to make it up to him after ditching him for a hunt.

Steve said, "Hey, Dean, did the case go okay?"

"Went good. Garth didn't even get knocked out. You alone right now?"

"That's good. I actually kind of ran into some ghouls with Shield. Took care of it fine, got ghoul guts on my shield, but overall with the help of Gabriel I convinced everyone about monsters, although I think they don't like it." Steve asked, "I'm alone on my floor in the tower. Why do you ask?"

Dean replied, "Just go to your room, lock the door, and I'll tell you."

Steve chuckled, "At least give me a hint."

Dean spoke in a sultry voice, "I just wanted to try something from _the list_."

Steve couldn't get to his room fast enough making sure to lock the door so none of his team would barge in. He wasn't leaving unless aliens were raining down from the sky, again.

Dean chuckled, "That you understood, huh?" He sighed contently, "Hmm, I was just thinking of you and decided to call since I ditched you and all. It's-ah-good thing you're not in some meeting-." Dean moaned low in his throat, "Or something with your team."

Steve whispered scandalously, "Dean, ar-are you _getting off_ while I'm talking to you?"

"Phone sex, babe. You want me to talk dirty to you, darlin', wanna know how I get off just to the thought of you touching me. That I'm jerking off while talking to you. Want me to tell you all the things I want you to do to me when I see you again? I get hot and bothered just thinking about it."

Steve palmed his growing erection through his jeans, "Yes. Lord, yes."

"I want you to shove me against the wall like you did that one time in the bunker." Dean said, "I wanna feel you press your hard dick against mine and I wanna feel your tongue against my neck and I want you to give me a hickie in that spot you know drives me crazy." Although Steve couldn't see it, he could imagine Dean jerking his cock tantalizingly slow with a grin plastered on his face as he spoke to Steve on the phone. Steve slid his underwear and pants down just enough so he could touch himself.

Dean continued, "I want you to shove your hands through my hair. You know how I like it rough like that. I wanna shove my hand down those slacks of yours so I can have your burning hot cock in my hand. I'll tug on your foreskin just the way you like it, baby. I really know how much you like that one trick I do with my tongue. I'll moan and beg all pretty for you to take me and for you to have your way with me however you want. God, I'm getting harder just thinking about it. Wanna know what I want next?"

Steve held the phone against his ear with his shoulder with one hand tugging on his cock,while the other fondled his balls, "I don't know, Doll, you gotta tell me what you want."

"I want you to shove two of those long fingers of yours right into me. I'll be nice and relaxed for you if you don't let up on the necking with me. I wanna feel you press that spot in me that feels oh so good." Steve figured if Dean was trying to seduce him through the phone it was sure working as a wave of pleasure made him groan, "I'll enjoy it, baby, but it'll be oh so much better when you fill me up. I know you've gotten to liking it, but it's my turn now. It's been so long since I've felt your thick cock inside me. I want you to spread my thighs, put your cock in my ass, and I want you to fill me up. I want it badly. I got three fingers in my already, but I want you, I want you so bad." Dean whined seductively.

Steve nearly had to stop himself from cumming right then and there, "I'd take you right against the wall. I'd go slow just to tease you, doll. You'll feel it inch by inch as I fill you up. I'll rock into you slow at first then faster until I'm pounding you against the wall." As Steve spoke all he heard on the other end of the line was Dean's obscenities, moans, and grunts of pleasure, "I wanna make you feel so good you'll scream, sugar. I want you glistening in sweat as you hold onto the wall when I fuck you. I want you bent over in front of me right now. I'm so hard I could cum at that sight, doll, you know that."

"Fuck yes, baby, fill me up. Pound me against the wall, bed, floor I don't care. I just want your cock. I'll scream for you, darlin', only for you. Oh fucking hell, Steve, so good. God, baby, I'm gonna-fuck fuck fuck!"

Steve panted and jerked himself through his own orgasim when he heard Dean cum. He'd have to wash his bedsheets later, but he didn't care. The phone slid off his shoulder and his head hit the pillow as he palmed his softening erection. He breathed heavily and wiped the sweat from his brow before he reached for the fallen phone, "Dean, you okay?"

The phone was silent for a moment before Steve heard rustling and Dean answered, "I am fan-fucking-tastic. You were so good, baby. You should work for a sex-line. Wait, on second thought no. I don't want anyone else hear you talking like that. That was fucking erotic as hell. Jesus, where'd you learn that."

Steve chuckled, "Only you get to hear me talk like that. I learned it from you, you dope. I feel kinda dirty saying all that, but you definitely made it up to me, even though I understand why you had to help Garth."

Dean shushed him, "Garth is the last thing I want to think about in my post-orgastmic haze. He's cute, but in the way babies and puppies are cute. Not my type and he's Garth. I should hope you feel dirty. I know I do. I doubt Sammy would like it if he showed up to my motel when I had my pants around my ankles, jizz on my thighs, and lube-well everywhere."

Steve smacked his forehead, "Dean, I know I said for Sam and you to come to New York, but you don't have to try and traumatize him every time you see him."

"Too late." He replied.

Sam's voice could be heard through the phone,"THE FUCKING SHIT, DEAN!"

Castiel said, "Dean, you are half naked."

Dean cackled and Steve heard the door of the motel room slam.

Castiel asked, "Dean, do you require assistance?"

"Get out for a sec, Cas. I like how you're unflappable, but give me some privacy to clean up alright."  
"Alright."

Steve tried and failed not to laugh, "Dean!"

Dean replied, "You gotta admit that was funny. I'll see you soon, babe."

"See you soon, Dean."

* * *

Tony and Dean managed to sneak off to Tony's lab before Sam could stop them. They went over schematics for some of Tony's newest inventions, and Dean tried his hardest not to squeal when he got to put his hands on one of Tony's Iron Man suits. Steve introduced Sam to the other Avengers so Tony and Dean could have their fun. Dean and Sam both talked to Clint and Natasha about what they were most skilled at in hand-to-hand and Clint's exceptional skills as a marksman. Dean bragged about Sam's excellence as a sniper and shooting from a distance, but Sam always tried to downplay Dean's wild tales.

Dean didn't know when Sam had the time to prepare a slideshow, but the kid had put together a slideshow of every monster they'd encountered along with pictures and or drawings that were _definitely_ not done by Sam. Sam was in full on teacher mode as he sat the Avengers down in the communal living area with his frickin' powerpoint and having Dean stand at his side so he didn't fuck up his little lecture.

Sam began, "Nearly every story you've heard about creatures that go bump in the night are real. My brother and I hunt them, or at least the one's who harm or kill humans.

We'll be teaching you how to defend yourselves and kill monsters like the ghouls you just witnessed Steve kill. Beheading or massive damage to the head is the only way to kill them, so that's why Steve killed them the way he did even though it was pretty gorey. Now, there are werewolves, vampires, ghosts, demons, angels, ghouls, pagan gods, poltergeists, reapers, wendigos, pagan gods, skinwalkers, hellhounds, kitsune, arachne, black dogs, leviathan, Amazons, banshees, revenants, changelings. Djinn, rawheads. Sirens, fairies, familiars, golems, dragons, lamia, pishtacos, okami, shojo, ruguru, vetala, zombies, even the boogieman or boogiemen exist and prey on children mostly."

Bruce raised his hand, "When you mean angels and demons does that mean everything in Christianity has some basis of truth rather than other religions."  
Sam explained, "It's like this. Every religion you can think of does exist, but power comes from the followers which is why Christianity is practically topdog. God with a capital G and gods with a little g are two different things. We've met Kali and Ganesha, but we've also had a run in with the archangel Michael and Samhain."

Dean piped up, "I can tell you the Force doesn't exist though, believe me, I've tried."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Sasquatch doesn't exist either, but that deals with evolution and not really monsters. Monsters, with demons and angels as exceptions, are children of Eve. Eve created them like Lucifer created the first demon, Lilith, and the first ones she created are called Alphas; not to be confused with the werewolf pack term for an Alpha. Most of them are dead now, although the alpha vamp is still kicking to our knowledge."

Tony asked, "So are angels the good guys?"

Dean replied, "Angels aren't all fluffy wings and Hallmark. They're warriors. Some give a damn about humanity, some want us mud monkeys to burn, but most have their own agenda and don't care if humans get in the way."

Natasha said, "You mentioned Lucifer. Is he ruling hell and did you say you actually met him."

Sam nodded, "Yes, we've met him but that's not really an experience we want a repeat of. He's locked in the cage, where God put him after the fall. Hell is more political than you would think and right now the King is a demon named Crowley who took the throne after Lilith and another demon, Azazel, died and Lucifer went back into the pit. Lucifer doesn't care much for demons anyway, since he used to be an archangel."

Tony smirked and raised his hand nonchalantly, "Hey, do Thor and Loki exist?"

Sam began, "Presumably, we've never met them per say, but we've met other Norse gods and we've seen Thor's-"

Sam stopped talking when there was a flash of lighting outside and thunder rolled throughout the sky. Dean scratched his head, "The weatherman said it'd be sunny skys for at least four days. What the hell?"

Clint snickered behind his hand.

Another clap of thunder made the brothers' jolt to attention. The Avengers turned to the balcony and didn't even jump when the sudden downpour stopped and a figure was waiting behind the balcony doors. Sam and Dean both raised their guns at the broad figure wielding a large battle hammer. Tony mumbled under his breath, "It's hard to have dramatic entrances with point break around."

Clint got up to open the door while Steve tried to calm down the Winchester brothers, "That's just Thor, he's on the team, he's not a threat. Promise."

Sam lowered his gun first, while Dean was more reluctant, "Guess that's why Tony asked us if Thor existed, huh?"

Tony laughed, "Great timing, right?"

Thor grinned widely at them through the glass door.

Clint opened the door and nearly got trampled when Thor started his usual booming greeting, "Good day, my friends! I wish you all well. I have no grave news to report and am simply here to visit with my good comrades. Everything is peaceful on Asgard, but I received news not all was well here."

Tony said, "Well, if you count monsters like zombies actually being real and ghouls killing some agents on the Helicarrier you could say all was not well. Steve's loverboy and his little brother are here to help with that. Thor, meet Sam and Dean Winchester. They're-"

Thor interrupted Tony, "The great Winchester brothers!" He put his hammer down on the couch and heartily shook Dean's hand and then Sam's leaving them both a little shaken up, "The tales of the famed Winchester brothers are known all around even on Asgard. The great defenders against evil and all who wish to use evil to conquer this world. They had stopped Ragnarok from arising and have saved many innocents. They deserve praise for all their deeds. It is an honor to meet you both."

Sam blushed but still shook Thor's hand back, "It's nice to meet you too, Thor."

Dean chuckled and patted Thor on the back, "Well, when you put it like that we sound pretty awesome, dude."

Natasha raised a brow, "Did he just say you stopped the apocalypse?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, that was a few years back. Good old days, right Sammy."  
Sam rolled his eyes, "Like hell."

Everyone, except Dean, gasped when Sam casually lifted up Mijinor off the couch and sat down. Sam turned the hammer over in his hands and smiled, "Dean, you remember when I smashed in that one guy's head with followed us around for a couple of days, pissed you off to no end, and then it stopped. I always wondered what happened to it."

Thor laughed, "Of course, the great Sam Winchester would prove worthy of Mijinor! I would be honored to spar in mock battle with the two of you."

Sam and Dean glanced at one another before smiling, "Alright, you're on."

Natasha interjected, "He's a god!"

Dean shrugged with a smirk still on his lips, "We kill gods."

* * *

Thor nearly won, but with both Sam and Dean coming at him at the same times it ended up being put as a tie since neither of them were giving up to stop. Thor thought it wonderful and fun, but both Dean and Sam were exhausted when they finally got to rest. It was so much easier killing the target rather than not wanting to kill the target when sparring with a non-human. Sam went to a guest room to have a nap, and Dean decided to go on a drive with Steve. At least, that's what they told the team. Instead they went back to the motel Dean had been staying at with Sam.

As soon as they closed the door, Steve grasped Dean's coat and pulled him close until they were practically breathing the same spot of air. He let his mouth ghost over Dean's, not yet kissing him, but their noses touched as they gazed lustfully into each other's eyes. God, he could look into Dean's green eyes for hours. He wanted to count every freckle dotting his nose and cheeks. Dean made the first move. Grabbing the back of Steve's head and practically diving into an open mouthed kiss careful to make sure their teeth didn't clash too hard. His tongue darted into Steve's mouth making Steve moan as Steve worked his hand in between their bodies to reach Dean's hard cock.

He unbuttoned the top button of his jeans and unzipped them before shoving his hand down Dean's pants. He tugged and fondled Dean's cock making Dean hum with pleasure, "Yeah, that's it. That's it, Darlin' just like that."

Steve rubbed his own erection against Dean's leg. Steve nipped at Dean's ear and whispered, "I want you to bend me over the table and do me. Could you do that for me, Doll. Pretty please. I want your cock real bad; wanna feel it in me real bad."

Dean groaned and threw his head back, "God, I love it when you talk like that! You don't know how much you turn me on, babe."

Steve chuckled and gave Dean's hard-on a gentle squeeze, "Oh, I think I do."

Dean just grinded back against Steve's hand, his pupils blown from arousal, he roughly grabbed Steve's hips and pulled him into a kiss. When he let Steve go, he turned him around and yanked Steve's jeans down his knees. Steve tries to look over at Dean over his shoulder, but it's difficult while he's flipped over on his belly across the table. He pushed his ass out just a bit to emphasize the curve of it; Dean had commented on his ass a number of times, and his efforts were reworded with Dean's hissing in a breathe, "Jesus fucking Christ, Steve."

Steve whined, "Dean, I thought you wanted me bent over the 't you gonna fuck me? Please, sugar. Please hurry up, Dean."

Smack!

Steve moaned when the vibration shuttered through his body. It'd been on the list, and they'd both put it down as a maybe. Dean had playfully smacked Steve's ass a number of times, he'd pinch it when he wanted to mess with Steve, and he'd sensually grab handfuls when they were intimate, but Dean never had actually spanked him during sex to the point it stung. Steve hated to admit he actually liked it based on his hard and red the sensation made his cock.

Smack!

Dean's hand came down on his other cheek, and Steve groaned, "Dean!"

Dean gently rubbed at the spots he'd spanked his lover, "You gotta be patient, babe. Did that hurt too much cause if you didn't like it I won't do it again."

Steve blushed, "Uh, no, um, I liked it actually."

Dean leaned over Steve and kissed his back and shoulder blades, "Okay, but you know that I want you to tell me if I ever do something you don't like. Like how I don't like being tied up and you don't like being blindfolded."

Steve tried to press back against Dean's jean clad erection the best he could, "I know! Lord, I know, Dean. Please, please, I need you to do me, please!"

Dean went down on one knee and ran his hands up and down Steve's muscular thighs. Steve whined and moaned expletives as Dean's tongue went from his balls to flattening his tongue and mouthing against his hole. Dean spreads Steve's cheeks wide enough so he can press his tongue in. Steve went from swearing to breathy moans and words not even in English. Dean thought it was Gaelic. He shoved his tongue past the ring of muscle slid a thumb in so he can start preparing Steve for him. Steve never needs as much preparation as Dean, probably super soldier reason, but Dean always wants his bedmates comfortable and pliant when they fuck, and Steve is so much more than just someone to warm his bed.

Steve tried to talk in more coherent sentences, but it failed him when he felt Dean's warm damp tongue licking his hole and soaking it with saliva poking teasingly inside. He panted and tried not to shout, but it felt too good. Steve was always more embarrassed about Dean doing it to him than him doing it to Dean, but Dean never minded and it made Steve more aroused even though it embarrassed him.

Dean stood up while he shoved a couple fingers into Steve's wet hole stretching him a little more than usual and only teasing his prostate, but never touching. He watched with a grin as Steve was practically humping the table. He fished a bottle of lube out of his pocket and quickly slicked up.. Without any preamble, Steve cried out in pleasure when Dean sunk into him with a low long groan. Steve always felt so tight, no matter how often they fucked, and Dean fucking loved it.

Dean panted against Steve's back, "God, you feel so good, Steve. Never get tired of this. So hot, baby." Dean thrusted into Steve rapidly, not bothering to start off slow, when they were both too horny to care.

Steve held onto the table as hard as he could without breaking it as Dean pounded into him rocking his hips back Dean's. Steve demands, "Harder, Dean, Oh yes. Lord, that's it. Just like that."

Dean exhaled sharply with every hard thrust forward, "Can I cum in you, Steve. Don't got a condom. I know it'll be a bitch cleaning up later, but you feel so good. Please, darlin'."

Steve tried to nod, but it was difficult for Dean to see with his face pressed against the table. Steve cried out when Dean changed his angle to aim for his prostate, "Lord, yes. Oh fuck , oh lord, Dean! Not gonna last much longer, sugar. Feels so good. Love you, Dean, God, I love you."

Steve felt Dean's hips speed up then stutter as Dean sprayed his cum into him moaning as he kissed butterfly kisses down Steve's spine. Dean gave Steve one last hard thrust against his prostate before he went over the edge his cum spraying the edge of the table and dripping onto the floor, "Oh god, Dean! Dean, Dean, Dean!"

Dean slid out of Steve and took in the sight of his completely debauched lover.

A dribble of cum and lubricant dribble out of Steve, but he was too worn out too care with red cheeks, eyes hooded, and lips swollen from being bitten. In his blissed out state, Steve asked, "Dean, would you come to the gala with me as my date?"

Dean chuckled and helped Steve up from his bent out state over the table and eased him with his wobbly legs to a chair, "Don't really think this is the time for asking that kinda thing? Isn't that tonight?"

Steve nodded, "Yeah. Want you to go." Steve stuck out his lower lip and widened his eyes in a way he knew would made Dean melt, "Please, Dean."

Dean zipped up his pants, walked over to Steve, and planted a kiss on his flushed cheek, "Alright, I'll go, reluctantly mind you, might as well take a shower before we go back to the tower. You wanna join?"

Dean laughed when he saw Steve cross his legs as he tried to hid his _already_ interested erection.


End file.
